Renesmee's story
by WritingAvox
Summary: After 10 years of traveling the world,studying,having a 'normal childhood' Edward and Bella decided return to Forks the day Renesmee turns 15,what Renesmee doesn't know it's what awaits for her in the little tinny town of Forks,she realizes the life for her will not be easy...Never.
1. HOME SWEET FORKS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**THIS IS MERELY A FAN FICTION HISTORY.**

**I DO NOT EARN ANYTHING BY WRITING THIS STORY.**

**Preface**

**How can you hide from what will find you?**

**How can you not love what you already love?**

**How can you stop the unstoppable?**

**How can you choose when your heart has already chosen?**

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1: CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**HOME SWEET FORKS**

_**I**_'m walking alone through the forest,I can feel the coldness chilling my bones, the thunders are resonating at the distance, the splendorous lightnings are illuminating the deathly black night sky, I can feel the goose bumps rising on my arms every time I hear the wild animal's growling.

It hurts to breathe, the cold, thick air burns its way in and out my lungs, the night seems to be darker that it's supposed to be, I look at my surroundings trying to find a clue of where I am but it's useless—I'm lost.

I keep walking constantly with the hope of finding what I'm looking for, with the hope of finding him, what is _mine_.

_Where is he?_

_Will he find me?_

My heart almost hurts when I think about him, when I picture his beautiful face in my memories…  
I'm startled when I hear something— branches breaking behind me and the noise is getting nearer me, when I feel someone behind me I make an effort to scream but no sound comes out of my mouth, the evil laughter of the giant with red eyes makes me stay stock still, I know he will get me, all I can think of is:

_I couldn't find you._  
_I'm sorry_—_I love you._

"Renesmee darling,wake up sweetheart," The musical voice of my Mother wakes me.

I open my eyes and stare at her beautiful and perfect face,she smiles down at me and kisses my forehead.

"Happy birthday my little girl," she giggles.

"I guess my-not-so-little-girl anymore," she murmurs mockingly,staring at my father, his copper colored hair looks perfect down the Brazilian sun, his skin's shining like if he were made of diamonds.

He comes with an incredible speed that always makes me feel dizzy.

_I hate that!_

"Sorry, I _always_ forget, happy birthday my angel," Dad says kissing my cheek reverentially.  
I hate it when they do this; I'm not keen of celebrating my birthday.  
I don't even _grow_ anymore.

"We know, but you are our little miracle, you will always will be our little baby girl," Dad says,stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

_Little baby girl? Really?_  
_Today I am a fifteen-year-old teenage girl, I have the mental age of a woman of twenty five! And you considerate me a little baby girl?_

"Yes, you will be my little baby girl _forever_." Dad says,matter-of-factly.

_I am not a baby girl!_

Dad chuckles hearing my thoughts.

_Stop it Dad!_ He nods smiling.

"Renesmee, it's late for our flight, you don't want to be late for your own party, you know how your aunts and grandma worked for this," says Mom, furrowing her brow.

_Oh!_ I have completely forgotten about that, I should get ready.

Dad nods twice. "We will wait for you in the living room." he says, taking my mother's hand and closing the door behind them.

I swing my legs off the bed and run toward the shower.

I put my secret shield on and try to think about my nightmare.  
I guess Dad didn't notice or at least didn't give much of a thought, finally after ten years I'm going back to Forks.

I have missed the rain and the constant cloudy weather of Forks, I enjoy the sun and the big house here in Isle Esme — but I miss my family.  
Grandpa Charlie and his fishing, Grandma Renée and her childishness, Grandpa Carlisle and his smiles, Grandma Esme and her kindness, Aunt Rosalie and her love, Uncle Emmett and his bear hugs, Aunt Alice and her enthusiasm, Uncle Jasper and his humor.

And someone I have missed over this ten years with all my heart, I have missed everything about _my Jacob, _he is the person I have missed the most.  
I think about him _everyday_ and every _night_.  
It is as if he has something of me with him.  
Something he _alway_s had had.

Something that _belongs_ to no one but him.  
When I was five-years-old my parents and Jacob decided they wanted me to have a '_normal childhood'_, I have traveled the entire world, I have read most of the books and learn a few languages, we stayed in Brazil these last four years because my mother loves the sun and warm weather so much that my father decided this was the best for us.

I love Brazil, but my heart and soul are in Forks.

I'm dressed and ready twenty minutes later.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror behind my door.

Long,copper colored curls, gray short dress, silver flats and a wide smile on my face.

Taking my four suitcases and my copy of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, I give my room a last glance.

I'm walking downstairs with my suitcases when I hear the hushed voices of my parents, the whispering is barely audible but my half vampire skills help me to hear more clearly and my secret shield provides my thoughts safety from my father's ability.

"Edward, What was her nightmare about?" Mom whispers,crossing her arms in front of her chest, Dad seems lost in thought.

_What is he thinking about?_

"Bella, the same dream she has had all this years, she is looking for him and someone is following her," Dad says frowning, Mom seems concerned about something.

"I guess the best for them is to be together, she is always thinking of him, I spoke to Sam yesterday he says he's depressed since we left —that he is not happy anymore, I regret my choices Bella but I have to mend this terrible mistake," Dad murmurs ,Mom nods in approval.

_My Jacob_. They're talking about _my Jacob,my wolf,mine,mine,only mine._

My heart starts beating fast and my breathing turns erratic, they look at me frowning perplexed.

"Let's go."I say smiling brightly, In a beat I'm in my Mother's back and Dad takes the bags,running to the boat to finally leave Isle Esme.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**I**_'m in my father's back, we are running toward the Cullen Mansion, I rest my chin on his shoulder, he turns and kisses my forehead, I hate this way to travel but is the fastest and I can't wait to see my family.

I put my shield on to protect my thoughts from him.

I can't wait to see my Jacob, I look at the wooden handmade wolf on the necklace Jacob gave to me before we leaved Forks, I remember I was crying, Jacob was crying, mom and dad weren't pleased, but they decided it was the healthiest thing for my sake and for Jacob's, he wanted me to have a normal life, he wanted me to have another choices.  
But I didn't want other choices _he was, is and will be mine, forever._  
I am totally his.  
I have been his since I saw him, I'm having my doubts about the imprinting, I guess it does work both ways.

We stop in front of the big glass door, mom opens it for me and dad, I take my shield off, in a blink of an eye, there they all are.

All perfect, all beautiful and gorgeous, my family.  
Aunt Rosalie is the first hugging me, she hugs me softly and I stare at her face, my memories of her beauty didn't make her justice.

Uncle Emmett kisses my nose and hugs me hard, I gasp.

_Damn his strength!_

My father hisses at him in disapproval and he lets go of me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were half human, with that angel face of yours I confounded you with one of us," he chuckles when I blush crimson.

"Flattery doesn't make anything to me, you know" I say with a giggle and everyone laughs.

"Where is my little Renesmee whom I love deeply," says Aunt Alice hugging me.

_Jeez this vampires are way too loving!_ Dad chuckles and I laugh at the thought.

"I have missed you, auntie," I say hugging her tightly, she is my favorite Aunt, I guess she knows it.

Uncle Jasper spins me around and kisses my forehead; I adore him, his blond hair still's perfect as always.

"I have missed you, my little Renesmee," he says kissing my nose.

"I have missed you too," I say,smiling up at him.

"Let me see my beautiful granddaughter," says Grandma Esme, smiling sweetly at me, her beautiful face makes me smile widely and standing next to her is Grandpa Carlisle.  
I run rather childishly and hug them both.

_God, they are as young as my parents!_ Dad and I laugh out loud at the thought.

I kiss them repeatedly.

"Renesmee sweetheart, look at you, you are utterly_ beautiful_," says grandma Esme sobbing dryly, I know if she could cry — she would right now.

"I have missed you a lot, grannie," I say crying of happiness, my heart swells with love, I have missed them so much.

I take them both at arm's length and stare at Carlisle, my personal angel, he is utterly handsome, his perfect face is a delight to see and I dare to say he is, _indeed _the most beautiful of all.

"_Ouch it hurts!"_ Dad says,faking a coronary it makes me giggle.

_Sorry!_ I hug grandpa with all my strength and kiss his cheeks repeatedly.

"I have missed you so much my little one," says grandpa Carlisle,giving me a sweet kiss.

"I have missed you more," I say sobbing.

"Come on Renesmee, you need to change!" aunt Alice admonishes,taking my hand and dragging me to her room.

"Alice you should apply more blush on her cheeks" says Aunt Rose,shaking her head in disapproval.

"Do you think we should braid her hair Rosalie?" Esme asks,brushing my hair tenderly.

"I think we should but like in a tiara shape so she can have her bronze curls free," Mom says, from behind me.

"I bought fifteen dresses so you can choose as you wish or better you can use all of them tonight!" says Aunt Alice,jumping up and down with glee like a little girl.

I have really missed my family.

I'm completely transformed and ready two hours later.  
I don't recognize the young woman standing in front of me in the mirror, I'm a perfect combination of my parents.  
my ivory skin, red full lips, heart-shaped face and brown chocolate colored eyes are like my just like mother used to have when she was human.  
my bronze colored hair and straight nose are like my father's.  
my aunts, grandma and my mother have done a perfect job on me; I'm wearing a pink chiffon short strapless dress with silver sparkling flats.

_Daddy? Can you come please?_ Two seconds later he knocks the door.

_Come in._

"Yes, love?" Dad says,closing the door behind him, he freezes and stares at me with wide eyes.

_What? Do I look that bad?_

"No! Completely the opposite, you look breathtaking darling," Dad says, he sighs and shakes his head.

_What?_ He says nothing.

_Tell me?_ He shakes his head again.

_I have no secrets with you!_

"It's just that I cannot even forbid you anything anymore, you are a grown up woman now," he says,pouting prettily.

_Oh daddy, you know I love you so, l always will._

I touch his cheek and show him my memories of his handsome face since the day I was born until now, his expression is sad.

_Oh daddy, don't be sad you know I will always will be your daughter, Always no matter what._

"I love you, my Renesmee," he whispers and kisses my cheek.

_Shall we go?_

He nods in agreement and he entangles my arm with his, we walk downstairs where it's full of pink flowers, candles and a huge pink and silver cake with the number _'15' _on it.  
I'm actually fifteen years old, everybody claps when they sees us and I blush crimson, I don't like everyone staring at me, it's uncomfortable.

"You're such Bella sometimes," Dad smiles looking at her, she frowns and pokes her tongue at him I just giggle.

When we are downstairs everyone takes photos of us, especially with me, I frown at Alice's huge camera.

She shrugs smiling and points at Jasper.

"I want you to have every memory of your human life forever, it's my gift for you," he says, smiling.  
I hug him and take his hand showing him that I want a lots of photos with him, he nods and winks at me.

A couple hours later I've become addicted to taking photos.  
They all are utterly perfect and beautiful that it will be a sin not to take photos of them.  
I take hundreds of Carlisle with me, with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice but even more of my parents.  
Alice takes the camera from me.

"Enough pictures of us, this is your day young lady!" she admonishes me mockingly, I poke my tongue at her.

She smiles and changes the memory card,she gives me the full one.

"Say cheese!" she a photo of me smiling shyly at the camera, after several photos of me posing differently Esme takes the camera from Alice.

"It's time to cut the cake, I will be in charge of the camera,_ Alice_." Esme says and the big smile in Aunt Alice's face vanishes, Jasper takes her elbow.  
"What is it, my love?" he asks her, looking at her with concern.

"Wait, they are about to arrive!" Alice says,clapping her hands with glee.

"Who little sister?" asks Uncle Emmett amused at Uncle Jasper's dramatic mortification.

Rosalie sniffs."Charlie and Renée, I can smell them."she says,smiling.  
I run to the door just as grandpa Charlie's police car arrives to the driveway, I haven't really met Renée, just over the phone, she is identical to my mom, grandpa Charlie smiles at me.

"Grandpa! Grandma!"I shout gleefully, I'm lucky that grandma Renée accepted everything smoothly, she knows we are vampires and she loves us no matter what.

"Renesmee! come and kiss your grandma!" Renée says enthusiastically, I hug her softly and she takes me at arms length. "Look at you! You are so _pretty_! So _Bella!_ So _Edward!" _she says smiling at me.

"You are beautiful too!" I say smiling at her, I touch her face and show her that I would like to see her every day, she smiles at me and cries when I show her that I love her, I hug her for five minutes and I feel grandpa Charlie joining us. "Grandpa! I have missed you and your fishing!" he laughs and kisses my forehead.  
"I have missed you too, Renesmee," he says, smiling crookedly at me.

_**I**_ have talked a lot with grandma Renée and grandpa Charlie, much to my surprise they live together, it's heartwarming knowing that I will see them daily, and because I know they will die one day I take a lots of photos with them.  
I will safeguard this for the eternity, the idea of not having them in a near future depresses me.

I have a professional video camera from Emmett, jewels from Rosalie, a new silver Q7 Audi from my parents, a new wardrobe from Alice, a grand piano from Carlisle, a new room from Esme, Charlie and Renée had bought me a silver necklace with a big 'R' with a little diamond, the really joy it's to be with them today.

Everybody is dancing or talking animatedly but I feel overwhelmed with all the attention, I tiptoe to the backyard — even though it's useless — they _will _hear me.

_I just need a breath of fresh air_, Dad nods in approval.

I put my shield on, I want alone time.

Closing the sliding door I take a deep, calming breath, the air it's so pure, almost sweet.

The sun is eclipsed by clouds, the September air it's cold against my skin.  
The evergreen surroundings are exquisite.  
I can be in Paris, Italy, Brazil _everywhere_, but I love Forks, my hometown.

I walk deep into the forest looking at every detail of the woods, the wild grass it's even greener than I remembered, they are all kinds of wild flowers on the ground, but what calls my attention is the beautiful dandelions, I take one and blow its leaves.

I keep walking until I reach the old cottage, I stare at it for minutes, flashbacks of my childhood appear on my head but what I notice the most is that in every memory appears my Jacob, In everyone of them.

I can almost feel him.

_Where are you? I need you,I miss you._

I need to see him, I must find him.

All those years had been torment for me, being away from him has wounded me deeply.

I run with all the speed I can reach down to La push.  
When I can almost feel him I stop and walk at human pace.

_I will find you. I can almost feel your warmth._

I stay still when I hear a deep growl, turning my head I stare at a huge gray wolf that is about to attack me, the growling is full of loathing and hatred,it makes my heart stop.

I stop breathing.

The wolf is running toward me and it's coming to kill me.

_All my life is over_, I think of my parents, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and _my Jacob._

_Dad tell everyone I love them so!_ I shout inwardly,with the hope he can hear my last thought.

The huge gray wolf opens his mouth to rip my head off.

I think of running away but I can't move, I'm in shock, I've never thought of dying in claws of a wolf.  
The wolf catapults to me but I don't close my eyes, I want to see even the worst moment of my life.

_Jacob where are you?_

When the wolf is about to reach me, I hear a loud, authoritative growl and a wolf knocks the attacking one with an impossibly strength far away from me, it is then when I see the whole pack, at least ten huge wolves growling at the wolf that almost killed me, the caramel brown, huge wolf turns to me, his chocolate _brown eyes_ are so big and clear that I can see my reflection in them, my eyes are wide and fearful.

Another brown wolf howls toward a huge black wolf.  
The brown caramel wolf breath is warm against my face, he lifts a huge paw and starts moving toward me but I'm not afraid, I feel something inside me, like If I have found something missing in me, like if I were _complete._

_Jacob, he is my Jacob! Jacob! My wolf! You found me!_

"Jacob!"I shout and hug him hard, I touch his fur and inhale deeply, he smells of outdoors, wild grass and wood.

_You found me-saved me._

Finally after ten years I feel safe, happy, complete.

I let go of him and stare at his beautiful eyes, I touch his fury wolf cheek to show him my dreams, my memories, how much I've missed him when I hear the growls and shouting of my family.

"Renesmee!" my mother shouts desperately.

"How dare you dogs!" shouts aunt Rosalie, her face full of loathe.

"You all are dead damn wolves!" Dad threatens, running towards me.

"No!"I shout at them.

_Don't hurt my Jacob! No! No! No! No! Daddy NO! PLEASE NO!_


	2. BROWN EYES

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA THIS IS MERELY A FAN FICTION STORY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_"NO!_" I shout.

_Don't hurt my Jacob! NO! NO! NO! NO! Daddy NO! PLEASE NO!_

I can't let them hurt my Jacob, I need to protect him.

I launch myself at Jacob with both of my arms hovering over him protectively.

I stare at his beautiful brown eyes_, _they are wide open and I can see the depths of his love for me,I can see through them,flashbacks of his eyes_,_I can see how much he missed me, how much he loves me in those dazzling brown eyes.

I embrace myself for the hurtful blow that I know will hit me in a second.

I turn to face my father and look directly into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Please don't kill him Dad, don't kill my Jacob!,"I say desperately trying to protect my Jacob,when suddenly Rosalie grabs me by the waist and drags me away from him.

_NO PLEASE NO! If you kill him you will kill me as well._

"No! Rosalie stop it!" I scream,begging her with all my strength to let me save him,but she doesn't.

My arms are pinned behind my back, I'm screaming,kicking,crying,sobbing,trying to lose the iron grasp Rosalie has on me.

Dad grabs Jacob by his furry waist.

_This is it._ I think _They're going to take my Jacob away from me again,forever._

The cracking sound of bones provokes laments of pain from my wolf,it breaks my heart that I can't do anything to help him.

_STOP PLEASE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!_

I can feel his pain,I'm crying like I have never had before in my entire life.

Rosalie releases me and I sink to my knees crying for my wolf.

_Stop it I beg you!._

"Please Carlisle,help him,"I say between sobs,He kneels with me in the ground and I touch his cheek showing him what really happened,his eyes widen and disappears of my sight.

"Edward! stop it!"Carlisle shouts like he had never shouted before.

Dad immediately freezes before breaking Jacob's skull,none of them are trespassing the treaty line of the reservation.  
Mom,Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are ready to kill,they're blood thirsty.

Carlisle,Alice and Esme are next to me.

I touch Alice and Esme's cheek showing them what really happened and how my Jacob protected me from another wolf.

Alice and Esme gasp in horror at the same time.

I know my Dad is listening when I see the deep frown marrying his forehead.

What I'm not aware of is if Alice could have seen the wolf attack me,I doubt that because she is peacefully at my side holding my hands.

The huge black wolf walks and stands in front of my Dad,he must be explaining what really happened because he frees Jacob off his arms and stare anxiously at the black wolf,even I don't understand what just happened.

_Why that wolf attacked me?_

_Why he wanted to kill me? They must know_ _who I am._

Rosalie is cursing under her breath,Emmett,Mom and Jasper are whispering obscenities as well.

Alice appears next to Rosalie and pulls hard on her blond long hair.

"Calm down Rosalie,you can kill someone innocent,"says Alice with her trademark musical,soothing and calming voice.

"Edward,son,what happened? why they attacked Renesmee?"asks Carlisle, grabbing my father's shoulders.

The huge black wolf howls to the entire pack,five wolves drag the attacker wolf away from me.

I shudder at the thought of dying so rawly in the paws of that huge wolf,Esme hugs me trying to calm me but I see my Jacob is writhing  
in agony in the ground,but he never stops looking at me.

_I have really missed you,Jacob_ I think . _You saved my life. I'm sorry that you're hurt_.

I try to run toward him to sooth him but Mom grabs my wrists painfully.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen,don't you dare,"she gritted teeth.

The black wolf phases into his human form,he covers himself with a pair of shorts he carried in his thigh.

"My apologies to all of you family Cullen,the treaty has been almost trespassed by both of our sides..."the wolf stops talking and stares impassively at my dad.

"Explain Sam!"Mom shouts at the huge man that now I know is named Sam.

"The point you god damn dog!"says Rosalie,through gritted teeth.

"Rosalie,behave yourself!"Esme admonishes her,Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"They almost _kill_ Renesmee and you are worrying about my goddamn manners!"says Rosalie furiously at Esme.

"Please Sam,explain what happened,"says Carlisle calmly,he still touching my father's shoulders.

"I'm afraid that the real reason of what this happened is because..."he again stares intently at Dad,the unspoken conversation must be serious,Sam seems angry and upset at the same time,I know he is ashamed about what happened but also seems confused,angry and disgusted by something.

"Leah attacked Renesmee because she imprinted Jacob."Dad says thorough gritted teeth.

_What? Leah? A girl? She is in love of my Jacob? Oh no! He is mine!_

She tried to _kill_ me because she _loves_ my_ Jacob_,is not my fault he loves _me_ deeply and irrevocably.

I can understand she hating me.

But to the point of _killing_ me?

"Is it possible? Sam,but even if she loves Jacob why did she tried to kill Renesmee so savagely?"asks Carlisle frowning.

"What is her excuse you freaking dog!"says Emmett, his hands clenched in fists.

"I'm afraid the reasons Leah tried to kill Renesmee are unforgivable Doctor Cullen,she justify saying she thought Renesmee was a thread to the reservation and attacked her because of her vampire smell,"says Sam,disgusted by the coward attack of Leah.

Rosalie walks towards Sam and crosses her arms,her face full of hate.

"Give me one fucking reason to not kill all your stinky pack of stupid dogs?"asks Rosalie frowning at Sam.

Jasper appears next to Rosalie.

"You better watch your back Sam Uley,always keep one eye open while you sleep and watch behind you constantly,if any of your dogs try to touch my Renesmee again I will personally rip the head of every goddamn dog in that reservation of yours and walk away peacefully with a smile on my face,"Jasper threads with a cold voice.

My heart almost stops when I hear this hideous words coming out of the beautiful lips of my Jasper.

My worst fears are becoming true,my family and my wolves aren't in peace and all because of that harpy named Leah.

My father stares at Jacob. "Thank you for saving her,Jake I'm deeply sorry of my actions and I am profoundly in debt with you"Dad says patting Jacob's head.

"I personally will take care of this situation,I must say that I'm ashamed for Leah's behavior and I will make sure that she understands to lock her feelings for herself."says Sam to Carlisle.  
"I personally recommend you all speak with Leah first,i'm sure this is a terrible hamartia,please try to reason with her,by my part you are all welcome to our house as always,our doors will always will be wide open for everyone of you except Leah,I apologize for my children's actions and completely accept your apologizes,I rely you will certainly be wise with the punishment you'll be inflicting on Leah,but I beg you to think things twice and think in the consequences of your actions,"says Carlisle with the calming warm voice,again my angel saved me.

"Of course Sam,Dad they want you to check if Jacob is alright,"Dad says to Carlisle,my blond angel nods in approval.

"It will be wise if we return to the house,Renée and Charlie will be wondering where we all are and I'm certainly sure they're worried by now,I'll be back with the medicines in a minute Sam,"says Carlisle dissapearing of my sight.

I walk silently toward Jacob,when Rosalie grabs me and takes me to the house,when she finally stops I'm in the big house living room.  
My head is spinning and all I see it the concern faces of Alice,Jasper,and Renée.

_The night is cold and it's raining._  
_I'm walking slowly toward the forest the night is silent and the clouds don't allow the moon to appear in the sky._  
_I feel the goosebumps on my skin when I feel someone is following me._

**_Where are you? I must find you._**  
_I'm about to run when I hear a hoarse voice."Don't run,I'm faster,"the man threads._  
_I try to scream but no sound come out of my lips._  
_"Nessie?"Jacobs asks,but I can't find him._  
_I try,I really try to reply but I can't,I run when I see him,my wolf,mine,just mine._  
_I smile when I see him but suddenly Leah's paws rip his body in two._

_I'm about to scream when the giant with red eyes covers my mouth, I fight him but he is impossibly stronger than me,the evil laughter resonate deep in my skull sending cold chills down my spine and making me shudder in fear._

_The giant takes my neck and twists it._  
_The pain its unbearable that it wakes me._

"_NO!_"I shout touching my neck.

I'm panting and my mouth it's dry,my heartbeat is wild.

_I must save my Jacob_ I think. _Where am I?_

I scan each corner of my surroundings,this bedroom is completely unfamiliar.

_Where is everyone?_

Usually when I have nightmares Mom or Dad always wakes me up,I thought it was annoying but when they're not here it's even more painful to wake up alone that being awaken by someone who loves you.

I hug my knees and curl up in a ball.

_What if something is wrong with Jacob?_

_What if he died?_

I put my shield on and swing my legs off the bed.

I change quickly into pale blue shirt,skinny jeans and pale blue converse.

I run downstairs making a ponytail and leaving the house.

_Where could they possibly be?_

_Are they fighting against the wolves?_

I'm staring to worry,the least thing I want to see it's my family and my wolf people killing each other.

I'm running into the depths of the forest when I hear them.

I try to listen closely hoping not being discovered.

"This is the place where you saw her in your vision,Alice?"asks Jasper holding her hand.

_Leah! Oh no!_

_What she will do?_

_What's wrong?_

_What will happen?_

"Yes,I don't know why she's here but she isn't thinking coherently,she just wants to kill her,I'm still trying to figure out what she will do but isn't clear because she hasn't made any decision yet,"says Alice with her eyes in the horizon,she is concentrating really hard in her vision.

"She knows our abilities well,we need to protect Renesmee,"says Esme staring at Carlisle.

"What does she wants? to kill. Where is she? I don't know."says Alice,she and Jasper exchange a look.

She still wants me _dead_. I guess Jacob's pack are looking for her too.

_Where is my Jacob?_ I hope is okay.

I will never forgive myself if something happens to him. I must go and see him _now!_

Alice gasps and covers her mouth with her hand.

"NO! LEAH NO!"Dad and Alice scream in unison at the vision.

That's when I hear the growl full of loath from behind me.

I turn to see Leah hovering me,her breath against my face.

_I love you Jacob._

I turn and run as fast as I can,my shield is on and I hope it helps me.

That's when I see a big brown wolf running from the woods toward me.

I fall to my knees for him to jump above me.

He catapults to Leah.

The brown wolf attacks her, the gray fur of Leah is eclipsed by the blood of the brown wolf.

The wolf howls in pain when Leah bites him in the face.  
It hurts me that he is in pain.

_Jacob! Where are you?_

Leah is hurting the wolf and just when is about to bite his neck to kill him it's when I see them,everyone of them,running toward the two wolves fighting a few feet in front of me.  
I wasn't aware that Carlisle's arms were hugging me protectively.

The laments of pain of the brown wolf hurts me.

"NO! SETH!"Mom shouts  
''Seth!''Carlisle shouts.  
''NO!''Emmett says closing his eyes.  
"Please Leah don't!"my father screams.

I shut my eyes painfully.

_PLEASE GOD SAVE SETH!_  
There's no more howls of pain.


	3. WARZONE

**OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER IS MERELY A FAN FICTION STORY.**

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_**T**_here's no more howls of pain.

_No,No,No!Seth! Please No!_

Then I feel him,the warmth inside of me igniting my soul,I hear the authoritative,powerful howl that makes my eyes open instantly_,Jacob._

Leah bites Seth determined to kill him as if she loathes him.

Seth's pain hurt me as well.

Two wolves and the black wolf launch themselves to attack Leah,Jacob seems to be bigger than all the wolves,the rage emanating from every pore of him and in that moment I try with all my strength to put my shield on him,Seth and every wolf,except Leah.

The black wolf tries to bite Leah but she manages to avoid all the attempts of being stop from killing Seth,another wolf attacks Leah and knocks her sending her twenty feet in the air,Seth it's bleeding,he doesn't move,he is barely breathing,I try to hear his heart beating.

P_ump,pump,pump,pump He is alive._

In that moment I turn to see where Leah is, looking up I see her; she is flying in the air launching herself to me.

I stop breathing.

I can see the palpable bloodthirst in her dark eyes.

_Why does she wants to kill me so desperately?_

_What did i do to deserve her rage?_

I try to run but she is extremely fast in my comparison.

Jacob blocks Leah sending her to Dad,he catches her before she cross the treaty line and he throws her far away from me,Jasper takes me and puts me behind his back,Rosalie runs toward Leah but is stopped by Alice sending her to the ground with a punch in the face,Leah shakes her head and runs toward me again,this time she crosses the line,Mom punches her in the ribs breaking some bones by the sound it makes,Leah growls and shows her teeth at me,I'm utterly surprised when she is attacked by Esme in a very savagely way,Carlisle takes Leah by her legs and I hear the familiar sound of a bones breaking,he takes her by her head and I hear another bone craking,finally Leah closes her eyes,passing out.

"Nobody hurts my granddaughter!"Carlisle shouts at Leah,he kneels and checks her pulse,he throws her to the pack.

"Alice,take Renesmee to the house and please return immediately-Sam we need to talk,now."Says Carlisle,matter-of-factly.

The cold breeze makes me dizzy,immediately I close my eyes,Alice is taking me to the house because I feel her short hair in my face,I hug her tightly,I just want to know how Seth is,I touch her cheek asking her this.

"I don't know but I promise I will tell you as soon as I can,"she says kissing my forehead and putting me in my bed at the big house.

The cold breeze that Alice produces with her speed makes my shock state vanishes,I start sobbing and crying disconsolately,I'm afraid of being alone.

_What if Leah comes and kills me?_

_What if she kills someone?_

_Is Seth still alive?_

I have been told that I must stay in the house until someone arrives but I can't bear it anymore,the only idea of someone dying because they are trying to save me mortifies me,

I will not let Leah kill anyone I love.

I run as fast as I can out of the house and make my way to the forest,I try to recognize the path that I took when I found my family but I can't find the exact way,

I keep walking down to the south but only I get more confused by my surroundings.

_What if Leah finds me?_ I shudder at the thought.

_What would she do to me?_ I shake my head and stop thinking about it.

_What are they talking about?_

_Why I'm not allowed to know the topic?_

_What would the pack do to Leah?_

_What if she really kills me?_

I have been walking for two hours now and I still can't find the right way to the reservation, the sun is in the lowest of the horizon,the night will arrive soon,I'm starting to feel anxious because I know if Leah finds me she will kill me easily.

_Like a piece of cake in a silver plate._ Ithink bitterly.

I wish I could be strong and have the abilities of my family have,I guess my body is not ready for the change yet.

If I were like them I would not be scared by anything or anyone but I am not strong,fast or beautiful for that matter,I wish I could be as beautiful as them,maybe one day.  
I try to hear the voice of any member of my family but all I can hear is the grasshoppers and wild owls.

I think of my how life in Brazil or Alaska was,it used to be a peaceful,relaxing and happy life,yet here I am in the little town of Forks afraid of being kill by a wolf.

The day I arrive they welcome me with an attack,my Dad almost kill the boy I love.

_Nice birthday!_

_I'm a such a lucky charm!_

Someone would think of Rio,Paris or Barcelona as dangerous cities but here in the small town of Forks has the first place in killings and mythical creatures.

I have always loved Forks because it's my home,where I was born,where every person I love lives,where _my Jacob _lives.

I just don't want anybody to fight or die because of me.  
I don't want the wolves and vampires in war.  
I want my vampires and my wolf people in peace with each other.

I feel tired and thirsty.  
The night is cold and rainy.

_Where are they?_

_Where am I?_

_What time is it?_

I'm leaning against a tree,the rain has stopped but I'm cold,my eyelids are heavy but I know if I fall asleep I will not wake up until tomorrow, I have no strength to keep walking.

_Why they haven't found me yet?_

_Are they hurt?_

I am about to fall asleep when I hear branches breaking behind me.

I stand and run fast trying to put some distance between me and the attacker,whoever is following me have all the intentions of catching me.

I run in zig zag between the trees making an effort to make the attacker confused.

I jump an old tree trunk and land on my knees,I shut my eyes tightly waiting the attack but nothing happens,I open my eyes slowly not knowing what I will find.

I hear footsteps coming near me,I swallow hard and taste the bitterness in my mouth.

_What am I going to do? Should I run?_  
I'm panting when the black figure gets out of the trees,I can't tell who it is but is not attacking me,I feel something inside me,something burning,like wildfire in my soul.  
I stop breathing.

"Jacob?"I breathe.


	4. FIRST SIGHT

**THIS IS A MERELY TWILIGHT FANFICTION STORY. ALL RIGHTS RESEVERD TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**DAYBREAK:BOOK 1**

**(I'M DEEPLY ASHAMED FOR MY LACK OF WRITTING,MY MOM WAS SICK AND I NEEDED TO HELP HER,I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER)AS A REMINDER,****I'M SORRY IF MY GRAMMAR IS NOT ERUDITE,I TRY TO DO MY BEST! **

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Jacob?"I breathe.

The figure is hidden by the thickness of the gray,menacing clouds,the night is so dark and starless that I can't even hope to decipher who it might be.  
_Certainly not Leah_. I think. _She would have already killed me._

The man's breathing is erratic and I can feel the heat emanating from him.  
My heart beating is frantic and my breathing matches the man's.  
I take a deep breathe and steel myself to take a step toward him.  
The figure doesn't move and I'm walking to him. I feel something burning inside me,like if my heart it's burning."Nessie?"Jacob gasps in disbelief.

_My Jacob! My wolf! Mine just mine!_

He runs toward me. Thoughtlessly I run toward him. After ten painful almost unbearable 10 years away from him,we are finally together.

It is as if the Jacob and I are parts from a puzzle—only together we work perfectly.

"Jacob!"I shout desperately trying to reach him.

My breathing is even and constant. My temperature is different—almost warm,I feel more human than I've ever had.

When we are close enough of each other I launch myself at his open arms and rejoice the feeling of his toasty warm embrace.

"Renesmee,I've missed you to death,I can't believe you're finally here,"says Jacob grinning from ear to ear.

He is utterly beautiful,His brown chocolate eyes melting into mine,every cell of my body is craving his touch. What I feel for him.  
_Want_ it's not the correct word—_Need_ is.  
"Jacob,I've missed you so much,I can't believe you are here,"I say with tears streaming down my face  
"Yesterday I thought I'd never see you again,"I say sobbing in his neck. I rejoice the feeling of him,the warmth emanating from his skin,his sweet essence. I brush my lips against his neck. He freezes at my touch.  
Leaning down he kiss my tears away,my heart beats frantically and my I can't breathe well.

He takes my face between both of his hands and trail kisses from the corner of my eyes to the corner of my mouth.  
Suddenly he kisses my ear sending shivers down my spine.  
"Koo cloak lay,Renesmee."he whispers trailing soft kisses down my cheeks,when his lips touch mine my heart bing bangs.  
Everything is not the same,my world is not the same.  
The air I breathe it's purer.  
The sky it's brighter.  
The life is better.  
Love is sweeter.  
In this moment I know I _love_ him more than I thought possible. How could It be possible?. _Love_ someone irrevocably since you're born?. Know that you'll love him _forever_?.  
Our lips match perfectly,I can feel the wildfire burning me,spreading all over my body,he deepens the kiss and I melt.  
"Renesmee,you don't know how much I missed you,how much _I love you_."he whispers buring his nose in my hair.

We embrace each other for minutes,not saying anything just breathing each others scent.

I feel complete for the first time in my life,his skin burning against mine,my _sun_,my _life_,my _love_.

He takes my head In his hands and stares at me,examining every pore,every curve,every detail of me face.  
He kisses every inch of face,cheeks,eyelids,nose,chin,jaw,temples,forehead,eyebrows and lips.  
My knees tremble when his body presses against mine.  
In return I reciprocate kissing all his beautiful face,the feeling of his burning skin against mine makes my blood warm up.  
Makes me feel on fire.

We are lying in a bed of grass staring at the moon,we've talked for hours, I'm resting on top of him and he's kissing my hair repeatedly,he's humming Quileute lullabies,I'm not afraid of anything because I know he will always protect me,he will always be with me,he will always_ love_ me.  
"Jacob,can you promise me something?"I ask,turning to face him.  
My curls fall over his face and I shake my head making my hair tickle him.  
He chuckles.  
"Everything you want it's yours."he says kissing the hollow at the base of my throat.  
I close my eyes at his touch.  
I bite my lower lip repressing a moan.  
"Promise me you will never leave me,"I murmur swallowing hard.  
The only thought of not having him already hurts.  
He stops kissing me and moves until he is hovering over me.  
He takes off the strands of hair of my face and presses his hand softly where my heart is.  
"I can't promise doing something I can't even think of."he murmurs.  
"All this years were torture for me,purgatory itself,everyday I thought of _you_ every hour every second there was nothing more for me than _you_—you are _everything_ Renesmee."he says with a sad expression,he felt the same way I did,he loves me like I to him."I'd rather _die_ than being away from _you_ again."he says matter of fact.  
"I'm yours to do as you desire,I belong to you."he says kissing my neck."I was born to be yours."he murmurs kissing my jaw."I love you."he breathes."I will always be yours."he kisses my lips chastely.I take his dear face in both of my hands and kiss him.  
"Jacob,I was born to love _you_."I say dragging his body to mine.  
He kisses me softly but I want more he is mine—only mine,I'm his since I was born.  
I run my fingers down his muscled abdomen feeling his burning skin makes me feel something inside me,and the wildfire spreading all over my body,when I bite his lips he breaks the kiss gasping.  
"Renesmee,"he whispers running his fingertips along my cheeks.

"I have waited so long to be with you."he says looking at me with reverence.

"I always dreamt about you,"I say."I love you,Jacob William Black."I assure him.

"I more than love you,Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

He kisses my face way Jacob looks at me it is as if he is seeing something heavenly,something priceless.

Jacob's presence completes me,I am about to fall asleep...

"Renesmee!"Alice shouts at the distance.

Jacob and I exchange a look,he kisses me hard,his lips forcing mine apart I gasp,he stands up and pulls me to my feet.

"Renesmee? where are you?"shouts Esme.

"What is that stupid dog doing here with you?"asks Rosalie pursing her lips in displeasure.

My Father and Mother apper next to Rosalie looking furious at me.

All the blood drains of my face,Jacob takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Explain yourself young lady! what are you doing here? _alone_? with _him_?"asks Dad through gritted teeth.

**THIS CHAPTER IT'S SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. COMPLICATIONS

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE I WAS SOOO BUSY LATELY,**

**NOTE:RENESMEE IN THIS STORY HAS A SHIELD LIKE BELLA BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED ABOUT IT JUST WAIT,PLEASE ADD TO FAVORITE!**

**CHAPTER 5: DAYBREAK BOOK 1**

"Renesmee? Where are you?"shouts Esme.

"What is that stupid dog doing here with you?"asks Rosalie pursing her lips in displeasure.

Mom and Dad apper next to Rosalie looking furious at me.

All the blood drains of my face,Jacob takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Explain yourself young lady! What are you doing here? Alone? With him?"asks Dad through gritted teeth.

"I was lost and Jacob found me here in the woods Dad,I was looking for you all I was worried something with the pack went wrong and I came here got lost,Where were you by the way?"I ask as dumbfounded as I can trying to change the subject.

Dad exchanges a look with Carlisle and he nods in approval.

"We talked with Sam and all the Quileutes about how to find Leah but-"I cut off with a gasp.  
"What! Leah left the reservation?"I ask horrified by the idea of Leah running free around me wanting to kill me..  
Jacob grabs me by the waist and I hear the hisses of irritation of my Dad and overprotective uncles."Why did Leah ran away? Did Sam told you if she thought of something before she left?"asks Jacob hugging me tightly against his chest.  
I hug him hard and inhale his outdoors essence,having Jacob next to me calms me I know he will never let anything happen to me,he would give his life to save me-and so would I,without even thinking about it,I put my hand in his cheek and show him I feel save in his arms and that I know he will protect me of anything he nods and kisses my forehead."I will protect you Ness,you know I will."he promises me kissing my nose.  
"Sam said Leah was healing int he house of old Maye with Seth,while we and the pack were talking,old Maye interruped us and told us Leah leave without any explanation Sam and the pack tried to look for her,tried to hear her thoughts but it was too late,she abandoned the pack and they can't hear her,"says Dad frowning,"It was the first time I coudn't hear her thoughts,I don't know how she is blocking me out,we started looking for Leah when your mom sniffed your essence here and we thought the worst-Renesmee I think you really can give me a heart attack one of this days if you keep sneaking out the house when I told you not to do it maybe we will lock you in your room,"Dad threatens narrowing his brow menacingly.I swallow hard when I realize Dad is serious about it.

_I'm sorry I was so worried about you and I knew something went wrong,I was really afraid and then I got lost and Jacob fond me,I am really really really deeply sorry Dad,you know I do._

I try to reason with him but his gaze tells me he isn't forgiving me easily this time."Jacob,Sam told me you took the Alpha role,we want to keep trying to find Leah and keeping an eye 24/7 on Renesmee,please let the pack know the instructions and we will wait for you outside the cottage in twenty minutes."Carlisle says authoritatively."Of course Carlisle,we will be there ready in twenty,"says Jacob.  
"I want to keep Renesmee close,just in case Leah tries something."Dad purses his lips stubbornly,I think is about to argue when Carlisle gives his approval."Of course Jacob,Nessie it's going to be save by your side and if Leah tries something I think you can try to reason with her-at least she will listen to you first."says Carlisle."I do think Nessie will be safer with Jacob by her side."says Mom with a crooked smile."I will be with you in a blink of an eye Ness,I lo-"Dad coughs loudly interrupting Jacob mid sentence.  
Rosalie snarls with hatred at Jacob.  
"Stop with the hearts and flowers little dog,go and bark at your puppies,"says Emmet mockingly,I turn and glare at him-his smile vanishes from his face."One more insult to Jacob and I swear that I will never talk with any of you again!"I say through gritted teeth.  
"It's okay Ness-"I cut him off."Okay? is it okay they are degrading you?"I ask Jacob.  
"I mean it if I hear any of you calling him dog or whatever clever nasty name you him I won't talk ever again-don't push me."I threaten them with my brow furrowed.  
The look I see in their perfect faces is of astonishment,I have never been this angry with any of them not even once,since the volturi came to Forks to kill me after that traumatic day we all sworn to never fight with each other,and the fact the I have never been mad to any member of my family is clue enoght for them to know I'm serious when I say I don't want them bullying my Jacob.  
"Ness don't overreact,it's just the way we mock with each other it's not a big deal."Jacob reasures me."Well I don't like it,period."I snap at him.  
"We will wait for you in the in fifteen."Carlisle says to Jacob.

I have been pacing in circles like a maniac in my room at the cottage for the last ten minutes.  
I stare at my now ruined manicure and growl loudly at the thought of the admonishing lectures of Alice and Rosalie of how to act like a Lady.  
I try to distract myself combing my hair but it just won't behave!.  
I'm anxious at the thought of Leah trying to kill me again!.  
But most of all i'm nervous about what can happen to my Jacob,my family and my wolf people,I don't want anyone hurt because of me,because they are trying to protect me,why can't Dad read Leah's thoughts? How is she doing it? What is she planning?.  
All my life has been calm and peaceful and in just a couple of days my life and family is in danger.  
Damn my luck! Damn Leah!  
I'm startled when someone knocks at my door. "Ness,It's me Jacob."Jacob whispers and I open the door launching myself at him."Ness,you're freezing let me put you to bed."says Jacob and it's then when I realize i'm shuddering.  
He takes my blue converse off and lay in bed with me,his body heat and my old t-shirt quilt makes my body feel toasty warm."Jacob,i'm scared of what could happen,"I say with my lower lip trembling."I won't let anyone hurt you,"he says kissing my nose."I will protect you with my life Renesmee."he says brushing his lips with mine."Because i love you."he says sucking at my at lower lip,he takes my face in both of his hands and kisses me more hand travels down my spine and I bite his lip."Ness,"he growls my name.

"There she is!"Alice shouts."We need to catch her!"Esmee growls in panic."Edward catch her!"Mom shouts desperately.

"Leah is here to kill me!"I sob in Jacob's neck.

"I won't let her do anything to you Renesmee,"says Jacob hugging me hard.

There's when the window breaks and Leah appers growling at me.


	6. FROM RENESMEE'S EYES

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHT RESERVER TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**CHAPTER : 6 DAYBREAK BOOK 1**

"There she is!"Alice shouts."We need to catch her!"Esmee growls in panic."Edward catch her!"Mom shouts desperately.

"Leah is here to kill me!"I sob in Jacob's neck.

"I won't let her do anything to you Renesmee,"says Jacob hugging me hard.

Then the window breaks making me jolt with anxiety and Leah appears growling at me with such hatred that makes my heart beat franticly,Jacob phases in a blink of an eye and launches with such a speed that i need to concentrate in his moves,Leah tries to come near me but Jacob doesn't allows it,he buries his sharp teeth into her furry neck making her cry out of unbearable pain,she tries to buck him off her but Jacob it's refusing to let her hurt me,another wolf jumps into the room breaking the walls of the cottage in his way in and sinks his teeth into Leah's right thigh.

Mom and Aunt Rosalie grabs me by both of my arms and take me out of the room Mom hands me to uncle Emmet."Take her away,don't stop until we call you again-Rose take care of my baby."Mom says to Aunt Rose with concern frown marrying eyespot rheas."You know I won't let anything happen to her,I'd die for her Bella,"Rosalie says,her eyes shining with genuine sincerity."Renesmee I love you!"Dad shouts after me once Emmett has started to run.

_I love you more!_ I shout inwardly to him in my thoughts.

"We are not going to stop ,not even if we give a round to the world,I'm not letting that damned bitch near Nes-Renesmee!"says Rosalie through gritted teeth,the anger emanating from every pore of her body.  
I'm starting to feel lightheaded with uncle Emmet's constant jogging but I rather feeling dizzy than being kill in any harrowing way Leah may think of...  
With a heavy hearted feeling I now realize I didn't said _goodbye_ or a quick _I love you_ to Jake,instead I only worried about myself and ran away like a vile coward.  
I wouldn't forgive myself if anything were to happen to my _Jacob_ or my _family_,and everything because of that savage called Leah!

If she hurts somebody I love _I will_ personally make her pay for that.

_Please god,let Jacob and my family be okay I'll go to church I'll read the bible I'll buy food to the less fortunate just don't let anyone be hurt. _I keep repeating this prayer over and over again.

A nause wave makes my eyes close tightly and I

feel panicked because never in my life i've felt this way.  
"I think I'm going to faint,"I whisper weakly into Uncle Emmet's ear.  
Loosing my grip on Emmet I start to fall to the ground when the darkness overwhelms me. "_Nessie!_"Rosalie cries in concern.

* * *

When I resurface from my fainting I'm overwhelmed by the burning arms wrapped around me,the outdoorsy scent is soothing because I know whom is its emanator.

Toasty warm lips are trailing tender and soft kisses all over my face,rejoicing in the cherished feeling I keep my eyes closed and inhale his intoxicating scent.  
"Why won't she wake up Bella?"Jacob asks my Mother,the anxiety and worry in his voice makes me to open my eyes widely. "Ness! finally! I was so worried!"Jacob exclaims hugging me tightly against his body,snaking my arms behind his neck I reciprocate his affections with equal feverishness.  
"Jacob,I'm sorry,I didn't even said goodbye—I was so worried about you!"I exclaim loudly by my lack of preocupation for the people I love.  
He kisses my lips swiftly and my heart starts racing fast,I force his lips to open and slid my tongue over the tip of his...  
"Ehem! Ehem! I,Bella,still here,Mother of the _girl_,should be respected for the _boy_,concerned mother over here!"Mom admonishes us,Jacob let go of me rather reluctantly and so do I.

"Well,for what I see I guess you feel better,am I wrong?"Mom asks smiling crookedly at the sight of us.  
I nod enthusiastically."I don't know what happened to me tough,I've never had fainted before,"I say frowning."Carlisle said it was because you haven't gone to haunt lately and you need to go now,"says Jacob brushing his fingertips along my lips."I have forgotten about the hunting,It really makes sense why I fainted,"I say.

I remember Leah's hatred growls and it makes me grimace.

"Where is Leah?"I ask swallowing hard when I remember the reason why I'm in danger. Jacob and Mom exchange a look."She scaped again,we tried to catch her but she left Forks,"says Mom with her lips pursed."The pack followed her until they lost her near Vancouver,don't worry I won't let her come near you,she is not even in Forks,"Jacob assures me."Your Dad,Jasper,Emmet and Carlisle talked with Jacob and Sam,Leah won't come again to Forks if she doesn't wanta to die."Mom says with a sour expression on her face.

Mom stands up,kisses my forehead and pats Jacob's shoulder."Leah is faraway Ness,we are not going anybody hurt you,"she says storming out of the room giving Jacob and me some privacy.  
Reluctantly I let my gaze fall out of the sight of Jacob and I realize I'm in the new room that Grandma Esmee gave me for my birthday in the big house,the white walls and white floors make the room look clean and pure,the wall windows gives me a heartwarming and calming view of the woods and the river near the house,I notice there are empty book shelfs for me to fill,which I totally love!.  
The four poster,dark wooded,gigantic bed rules the room and the exceedingly comfortable mattres makes me love the room even more.

"We are going to hunt,you need to eat,I don't want you getting sick again I think I was nearly having a coronary the moment I saw you in Emmet's arms,"Jacob says shuddering at the memory."I was afraid of loosing you Renesmee,I don't think I could bear to live in a world spinnig without you."He says kissing me softly.

* * *

The elk is leaning down the river drinking water,Jacob is in his wolf form standing stock still behind me,I close my eyes trying to focus in anything else but Jacob,his presence is distracting to me,his smell,his heat,his constant heartbeat,everything about him makes me unable to concentrate.  
I take a step near the elk and so does Jacob,our sychronization is magnetic like if we were meant to work together,the elk doesn't hear us,we take five more steps,I hear the sound of a branch breaking beneath my feet,the sound makes the elk aware of our presence,he sniffs his surroundings moving his nose from side when he catches our scent in the air he turns and runs away,Jacob and I separate in different ways trying not to let the elk to scape from us,the elk runs to the north and we follow him,the grace of the animal amazes me,the way he avoids the trees and the way he is intelligent enough to know he is in danger and tries to avoid it at any cost is mesmerizing for me,I feel almost guilty to end his life but I rather drink his blood than a human's.  
The elk raises his snout and growls shrewdly,what is he trying to say?  
_Don't kill me? I need help! Somebody is following me! What can It possible be?_  
It is then when I understand him,he is warning a two little elks and another one,a bigger one- a male perhaps -I realize then he is not a he but a she,her family runs away while she stands there waiting for me,sacrificing herself willingly to save her male and her little calves.  
It is then when I see that there's is not fear in her eyes because she rather die than let anyone of her love ones die for her...

Jacob and I are sitting in the bench of the piano,I'm trying to teach him to play one of my favorite Bach's preludes:'d-minor bwv 999'.  
His eyes beautiful chocolate brown eyes are deep in concentration,the way he curls his lips when he is learning something is amusing,a little giggle escapes from my lips,he blushes crimson.  
"I never was good at playing piano,but I can play the guitar pretty well,"he says shyly.  
I smile widely."Can you play for me?"I ask blinking like a sad puppy.  
He grins crookedly."I will sing you a serenade tonight,"he leans closer like if as confess a secret."Let your window unlocked,"he whispers brushing his lips against my ear.  
Someone coughs making me and Jacob turn and see Rosalie tapping her silver Jimmy Choo's booties."The pack is waiting for you outside the house Jacob—Nes— Carlisle wants to talk to you in his study."Aunt Rose says looking expectantly at Jacob,as his cue he stands up leans down and kisses my forehead not wonder because of Rose is here,but I grab his shoulders and kiss him hard."I will let the window unlocked for you,"I mouth at him,he winks and walks out the big house.

• • • • • •

I knock Carlisle's study door."Come in Angel,"says the musical voice of my personal Angel.

Opening the door I'm surprised by the sight of Mom,Dad,Esmee and Alice.

_Why the reunion? Are we having a tea party?_ I ask my Father giggling,he doesn't smile which makes me frown.

"What?"I ask Carlisle,he is staring directly in my eyes and my heart is racing fast.

"Renesmee,you should take seat for this conversation,"Carlisle says making me grimance.

**ADD TO FAVORITES**


	7. BAD NEWS

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

CHAPTER :7 DAYBREAK BOOK 1

BELIEVE ME RENESMEE STILL HUMAN FOR A REASON!:3  
IF YOU UNDERSTAND WHY,YOU WILL LOVE THIS...

"Is anyone going to explain me what is going on!"I shout with exasperation when nobody talks to me.  
"Carlisle,I can't I just—"Dad trails off turning his back at me.  
Mom snakes her arms and hugs him tightly against her.  
Esme nods at Carlisle and stares anywhere but me.  
Carlisle kneels beside my chair and takes both of my hands in his.  
"Nessie—we don't think you're changing to become a vampire,"Carlisle whispers looking at our entangled fingers.  
_What? No! NO! This can't be happening to me!._  
"Am not changing? You're telling me that I won't become a vampire?"I ask with a horror,Alice is the only one looking at me.  
"Not completely human but—mostly,I can hear your constant heartbeat,the blood running in your veins,that beautiful blush on your lovely cheeks,your scent is very peculiar—I'm not saying anyone of us finds you appealing to drink not even Jasper—its just that—it's as if you're more human than you were before,maybe you won't change but you won't die either,by my part it's what I think,but how can I validate my statement if I cannot see your future."says Alice in the most serious face I've ever seen before,her perpetually smile with dimples is vanished,my heart constricts a little by the reality of this conversation.  
I have felt the changes in my body,my body temperature is warmer not the my usual slightly cold,my heart beat is constant when it used to barely beat before,I don't run with such speed like I used to.  
Would it be true? What Alice thinks? Maybe I won't become a vampire but I will be immortal or maybe I will die soon. What will happen to me?.  
Maybe they know I'm going to die that's why they're not even looking at me.  
"Renesmee,I have noticed that sometimes I can't hear your thoughts and I'm so afraid that it's because—"I cut Dad off.  
"I have a shield! like Mom! I haven't told you because I wanted privacy,I'm sorry,I should have tell you this before but sometimes I feel the urge to scape from you."I say burying  
my hands in my face.  
"What? Why didn't you said that before?"Carlisle asks.  
I shake my head."I thought it wasn't important."I say dismissively.  
Carlisle frowns."It is very disconcerting knowing she has the vampire ability of Bella and her own ability as well,but she isn't even a vampire yet—Why?"Carlisle ask to no one in particular.  
"If you were changing you shouldn't have the average blood pressure,the normal human temperature,"Carlisle says matter-of-factly.  
"Nessie,what don't you go to your bedroom and rest darling? You look exhausted,"Esme says to me with a little smile.  
I look at my Mom who smiles weakly at me and nods."We're just going to talk Nessie,don't worry,"Dad mutters,he still have his back turn to me.  
I stand of my chair and sight.  
"I will be in my room,I feel tired I just want to sleep,"I say leaving Carlisle's studio.

I'm wearing a white floor length dress,I stare at myself in the mirror near the chimney in the big house.  
_Wow_ I think. _Alice did an amazing job with my make up._  
_Where is her? Where is everybody?._  
The silence in the house it's almost unbearable,I can't even hear the birds singing outside.  
_Where is Jacob?_.  
"No! Renesmee!"Mom sobs dryly.  
"Mom! I'm here! I'm fine!"I shout running upstairs heading toward my bedroom,when I open the door I freeze at the sight of an old lady lying with her eyes closed in my bed.  
"Who is her?"I ask,the sorrow laced in my voice.  
Nobody answers me,I stare at my Dad and hear him sob silently and so does Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet,Esme,Charlie,Reneé and Jacob!.  
"No,No,No,No,No,No!"Jacob cries disconsolately.  
"Renesmee you can't leave me! I love you so much!"Jacob says kissing the old lady's cheeks.  
I freeze."Jacob I'm here!"I shout in an effort to make them notice my presence.  
I walk in front of Dad is as if he couldn't see me,I touch Alice's shoulder but she can't see or feel me either,Rosalie is suffering more than I thought she could be,Emmet's arms are wrapped around her.  
"It's okay Rose,she will be our Angel,Renesmee will take care of us from heaven."says Emmet closing his eyes as if he is in pain.  
I stare at the dead body of the old lady and observe intently every detail of her face.  
The wooden wolf necklace Jacob gave me before I left Forks it's in her neck,her white dress it's identical as mine...  
_It's me,the dead old lady is me!._  
_No! No! No!._

"Ness,"the husky whisper of Jacob awakes me,I open my eyes and observe the sculptured figure of Jacob behind the sliding window.  
_He is shirtless!_ My heart accelerates in a blink making me feel excited because he is here.  
I unlock the door—which I forgot to let unlocked—I remember why I forgot why,because I cried myself asleep after the horrific conversation I had with my family,I hug him hard pressing my face against his bare chest.  
"Jacob,"I whisper kissing the hollow in the base of his throat,he takes my head in both of his hands and stares intently at me.  
"What's wrong? I know you are upset,tell me Ness,"he says wrapping me in his strong arms.  
"I don't want to talk about it,I just need you to be here with me,"I say but a sob escapes from me even though I try to stifle it.  
Jacobs eyes widen,the panic in his brown eyes make my heart stop.  
"Ness,what happened? Are you hurt? Does Leah came near the house?"asks Jacob with a cold tone in his husky voice.  
I shake my head vehemently.  
"Nobody's hurt,well maybe—"He cuts me off.  
"Tell me Renesmee! Are you sick?"he asks frowning in concern.  
I swallow hard."I'm not changing Jacob,maybe I won't become a vampire after all and maybe I will get old,I don't know—in fact nobody knows.".Jacob stares at me without even blink,his eyes are cold with anger and his nostrils are wide open as if to try to calm himself.  
"It's impossible,you will live forever,you will become a vampire,Edward is a vampire you will live forever Ness!,"he says through gritted teeth.  
I shake my head slowly. "I'm afraid I won't Jake,I'm so sorry,"I say sobbing letting myself fall to the floor.  
Jacob fall in his knees and drags me to his lap.  
"You are my life Renesmee,if you die I may as well too,"he breathes kissing my hair repeatedly.  
"I love you,Jacob."I whisper kissing his lips."I more than love you,Renesmee."he says kissing me softly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"It can't be truth! Ness will become a vampire!"Jacob exclaims stubbornly.  
Rosalie still open mouthed,gaping at Carlisle.  
"I can't believe what I am about to say— but I agree with snoppy here,Nes—Renesmee! will become one of us! Nahuel told us!"Rosalie shouts furiously at Carlisle.  
"Rosalie—remember what Nessie told us?,_not_ more dirty names to her boyfriend."Jacob and I blush crimson at the statement Grandma gives him.  
Dad,Emmet and Jasper gapes at Esme.  
"Oh! come on! _Jacob_ is Nessie's boyfriend,we knew this will happen since the day she was born."Esme says tiredly.  
It seems to calm them,they know Jacob will never hurt me,he will give his life for me and so do I.  
"There most be something we can do about it,we can just stay here with our arms crossed without doing anything."Jacob argues again.  
"I can't believe you didn't say this to us this before Carlisle!"Emmet says furious.  
"I'm so freaking mad at you Carlisle!"Jasper says reproachingly at Carlisle.  
"Okay Stop! Everyone shut up! Carlisle isn't the guilty one of this situation! Nobody is!"I shout,sickened by their attitudes.  
"We can't do anything but wait—maybe I will change maybe not,but for now my human half it's the most dominant,I guess we need wait and see what happens to me,I will go to my bedroom and I don't want anybody bothering me!."I say through gritted teeth leaving Carlisle's studio with all my family and my boyfriend open mouthed by my outburst.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The delicious smell of something makes my eyes flutter open,standing from bed I slide my feet into my bunny slippers and walk downstairs,I try to concentrate on the conversation of my family,I smile sheepishly when I hear Jacob's husky chuckles,for what I can hear:they're other wolves in the house.  
Dad,Emmet,Jasper and Carlisle are—as usual—watching some game,fight or competition.  
Mom,Alice,Rose and Esme are nowhere to be seen,hunting perhaps.  
Jacob,feeling my presence,turns smiling at me.  
"Ness,you woke up,"he says with a crooked smile,when I notice his bare chest I blush scarlet.  
He turns and mouths something to one of the guys from the pack,he throws a gray t-shirt at him.  
I sniff the the smell that awakened me and my mouth waters at the smell of what I think might be pizza."I know,it's discussing for you but the guys were hungry and Ed ordered pizz—,"he trails off when I take out a slice of pizza from the Pizza Hut's box and give it a bite,closing my eyes a silent moan scapes from my mouth,after chewing it for a couple of seconds I finally swallow it.  
"_Yum!_ I want more,"I say grabbing another slice from the box.  
Jacob is grinning widely when I'm in my forth slice.  
"New diet?"asks a guys sitting next to Jake.  
I snort."I'm eating all the pizza by myself,this isn't a diet,"I say giggling.  
He smiles weakly."I've noticed—I'm Seth by the way,"he says giving a drink at his Doctor Pepper can.  
_Seth! The wolf that saved me! He saved me from his own sister!_.  
"_Seth!_ I didn't know it was you! You saved me!"I say standing up and run toward him when I reach him I hug him hard.  
"You saved me,thank you."I mutter letting go of him.  
"I wouldn't let anyone hurt an innocent,"he says smiling but I can tell he isn't happy at all,but I know it is because of Leah.  
"You should try this Ness,you will love it,"Jacob says holding a big cupcake,a white one with a cookie on it. I read the coockie,_ Oreo..._  
"Emily cooked it for you,she said she wanted to meet you,"Sam says I didn't noticed him before because he was sitting with in the living room watching a game.  
"Of course,we can make a bonfire and you can burn marshmallows!"I say enthusiastically.  
"I'll let her know,"Sam says taking a slice of pizza.  
"I want to introduce you to my father,he is dying to meet you,"Jacob says smiling shyly at me.  
"What If he doesn't likes me,"I say feeling deflated by the snorts.  
"Are you kidding! He already loves you—not as much as I love you,of course,"he adds blushing.  
Seth burst laughing."Jacob you're so _cheesy_!"he says making Sam laugh too.  
Jacob shrugs."I will tell her that I love her every second if_ I_ want,"he says dismissively.  
I steal a kiss at Jacob and stare at Seth."If you don't want _me_ to punch _you_ in the face,stop laughing at my boyfriend,"I say smiling at Seth.  
He holds his hands up and smiles."I'm sorry!"he says grinning.

Jacob left two hours ago,he didn't want to leave and so do I but he needed to patrol the reservation and look for Leah,if she decided to surprise us by returning to _kill me._  
He said he will come by midnight,I glance at the clock:11:55.  
Just five more minutes and Jacob will be here with me.

_I wonder idly how love works?_  
I feel like I have known Jacob all my life and the love I feel for him it's beyond infinite.  
I'm really nervous about me getting old and dying.  
_What would Jacob do? Will he stay with me even when I am as old as the old lady in my dream?_  
I want to believe Alice's option,maybe I won't become vampire but I won't die either...

"Ness? are you asleep?"Jacob asks me brushing his lips against my lips.  
I return his kiss fervently,I run my hands through his dark brown hair,he moans when I bite his lip again,he turns making me sit in his lap,he runs slowly his hands over my thighs leaving a tingly sensation in its path,"Jacob,"I gasp his name when he slide his tongue inside my mouth.I take his t-shirt off like a savage.  
When he breaks away we both are gasping for air.  
He presses his forehead against mine and inhales my scent.  
"How can I resist you when you don't want me to resist?"He asks with his eyes closed.  
He re-does the two bottons on my pijama shirt and kisses chastely my lips.  
He puts his t-shirt again and puts the t-shirt quilt over us.  
"Close your eyes my Renesmee,have dreams of me because I will have dreams of you."I do as I am told,dozzing off with Jacob's voice making me sleep.  
Quileute lullabies,My favorites.


	8. RENESMEE'S AFFLICTION

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**CHAPTER: 8 (DAYBREAK BOOK 1) **

"How can I resist you when you don't want me to resist?"He asks me,his eyes are closed.

He re-does the two bottons of my pijama shirt and kisses chastely my lips.

Jacob puts his t-shirt again and cover us both with my t-shirt quilt.

"Close your eyes my Renesmee,have dreams of me because I will have dreams of  
you."I do as I am told,dozzing off with Jacob's voice making me sleep.  
Quileute lullabies,My favorites.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Warm lips are brushing my temples,eyelids,_cheeks,chin,neck..._

"If you keep kissing me like this I may not be able to control myself,"I whisper grinning,my eyes still closed.

Jacob chuckles softly."What makes you think that_ I_ want _you_ to control yourself?"he confesses mockingly,opening one eye my heart start beating frantically at the sight of Jacob,laying in my bed,with his dark brown hair all tousled and sleepy chocolate brown eyes,even disheveled he is utterly beautiful.

"What?"he asks frowning."I'm such a mess,I should go home and change cloths,"he suggests,sounding uncertain.  
"I don't want you to go,"I whisper,kissing his nose.  
Smiling he points with his index finger at his chin,leaning down I kiss it,he points at his right cheek and I kiss it,he points at his neck and it is my undoing,I kiss all his face loudly and he snickers.  
"Now,I don't want to go either,but as the alpha I need to be with the pack most of the time,"he says deflated.

_Why do we need each other so much? I will never understand._

It's almost impossible for us to be together everyday and every night but we have spent a lot of time together lately,it is then when I realize that my family could've heard us last night and the other times we've been together,all the blood drains off my face when I considerate this.  
"Where is my family?,Dad and my uncles haven't killed you yet,so I'm guessing they're not in the house,Where are they?"I ask frowning,what if they heard us and are waiting for give_'the talk'_,I'm mortify already,I don't want my parents giving me an admonishment sermon about me and Jacob.  
"Bella,Edward,blonde,big bear,Alice and Jasper went to hunt,Carlisle worked all night and Esme went to Port Angeles to buy some furniture,"he explains,it makes sense why they haven't kill us yet,but why would they leave me alone when Leah is out there?.  
"I talked to them yesterday,I told them that me and the pack will take care of you whenever they need to hunt,"Jacob says reading my thoughts.

"But I will _always_ be with you,I will always take care of you."he mutters touching my wooden wolf.  
"This was my talisman,whenever I remebered you it gave me strenght,".I mutter,lost in thought,I always wore my necklace,it gave me peace and it used to sooth the ache that I felt whenever I thought of Jacob.  
He smiles and shows me his left wrist,I stare facinated at what he want me to see.

_Renesmee_,written in a beautiful,delicate cursive letters.

"Jacob,"I gasp in surprise seeing his tatoo.  
"I made this the day you were born,after I imprinted you,I knew that I was yours and I belonged to you,"He says,all the humor gone,I sense something in the way he says this.  
"What is it?"I ask him,I take his face in my hands,my eyes searching in his for a clue of what he might be hidding behind his.

He shakes his head slowly,he is not going to tell me,_Gah!_.

"Jacob,tell me or I will be very upset with you otherwise,"I threaten.  
He sighs heavily."My love for you it's greater than anything I've ever felt before Ness,I need you so much it frightens me,"

"Jacob,I have always known you love me,and I have always love you,believe me when I say that what I feel for you,frightnes me too,"I say,burying my face in his neck.  
"Never doubt of my love for you Jacob Black,"I whisper,kissing his neck repeatedly.

"I don't doubt that you love me,I'm only afraid of losing you Ness,what would I possibly do If you—"He trails off unable to say the word ''die''.  
"If I die—you will continue with your life and you will be happy,I don't want you to live your life as If you were dead too,because It will hurt me to know that you weren't happy because of me,"I mutter,my lower lip trembling.  
He shakes his head."I will not promise you anything,because if you die—I die,"He whispers,he kisses me almost brusquely.

"Promise me,"I mutter between kisses.

"No,"he answers me stubborly.

"Please,"I beg fighting tears in the back of my eyes.

He nods and when he kiss me,I can taste the saltiness of our tears.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm taking a shower and thinking in the way Jacob told me his life would end if I die.

_"If you die—I die,"He said._

I can't avoid to think Jacob isn't telling me something.

_What aren't you telling me Jacob? What are you hidding from me?_

I don't want to get old,but what can I possible do?

What if Carlisle changes me? I'm so silly,I haven't even think about it,Have they? Maybe they know something I don't.

Once I'm freshly clean and my hair is combed ,I walk downstairs,In my way to the kitchen I hear a hushed conversation ,it makes me stop in my tracks.  
"We need to do something Edward,Ness needs to change,"Alice whispers through gritted teeth.  
"I know Alice,but what can I do? you heard what Carlisle said,Nahuel used to have a brother who didn't change and when his father bit him,he died ,the venom killed him I'm not risking Nessie,"Dad mutters exasperated.  
Alice purses her tiny lips."I wish I could see her future,but I can't,I have really tried but it's as if she doesn't exist and I'm afraid that If I can't see her it's because—"Alice covers her mouth with one hand,stifling a gasp.  
Dad's face harden."She doesn't have a future,"he mutters without breath,reading Alice's thoughts.  
Mom appers,her arms crossed in front of her chest."How dare you to say such thing Alice!,I don't want you to say that again!"Mom shouts at Alice.  
"Love,please don't blame Alic—"Mom cuts Dad off."I don't blame her Edward! I just don't want anybody saying she doesn't have a future!"Mom says vanishing.  
"Bella!"Dad follows her,Alice follow them as well.

And in this moment I know I may not have a future...

Running out of the house I'm unable to stop,_Where could I go?_

_Jacob!_

I run down the reservation avoiding the trees in my path,I'm not as fast as I used to but I make an effort to arrive as fast as I can.

I need Jacob,but I can't tell him what I just heard and I won't I just want him to hug me,to comfort me,to love me.

When I can see the little red houses of Quileute reservation I stop running.

Leaning down I put my hands on my knees gasping for air,I need to find Jacob.

At some distance away,I see someone waving at me,_Who is him? _I have never seen him before,and if I did,I don't remember him,he is sitting in a wheel chair,I walk toward him and when I'm close to him I stare intently at him.

His skin has a beautiful russet-colored tone,covered under an old beige cowboy hat the long,straight strands of jet black hair is arranged in a loosen ponytail,his eyes are a deep dark brown almost black,sharp cheekbones and a straight long nose,even tough he might be in his late fifty's he has a little hint of innocence in his face,it makes me smile and I know who he is.

"Hello Renesmee,Jacob told me you were the most beautiful girl in the world and now I see he wasn't lying,"Billy says with a beautiful smile,a burning blush appears in my cheeks. "Come here,give me a hug,"he says with his arms wide open,I don't hesistate and hug him hard.

In his arms all the melancholy I felt while I was running resurfaces making me sob.

He takes me at arm's lenght and frowns.

"What's wrong little girl?"  
"I need Jacob,"I say sobbing.

"Jacob will come home anytime soon,why don't you come with me and drink a cup of hot chocolate?"he asks,wiping my tears away.

We're sitting in the kitchen,I'm on my third cup of hot chocolate,Billy tells me about Jacob's sisters and how he is sorry about what happened with Leah.

"She was such a good girl,I'm still stunned by her change of attitude,we knew she was imprinted on Jacob,but we didn't knew that she was going to try hurt you the moment she would lay eyes on you,"Billy says,a deep frown marrying his forehead.

"When did she imprinted Jacob?"I ask,completely bemused,maybe if it was recently that's the reason why she behaved so wildly.

"Just before you left Forks,she was always bothering Jacob but I do understand how she felt,when you imprint on someone you don't belong to yourself anymore,Sarah was my everything,my sun,my gravity,my reason,my heart,my soul,the reason of my existence,the air I breathed,the center of my universe,the stars in the nightsky,the reason why I always used to smile every second,every hour,everyday all the years.  
"I didn't wanted any other woman,she was all I needed,it was like if she was the only woman existing in this world for me,when I looked at her it was as if I was hypnotized by her,the most pure,strong spell it can exist,but you know what it hurts me the most?"He asks me,his eyes clouded with unleashed tears.

I stare at him,paralyzed by the way he describes the way he loved his wife,does Jacob love me this way? If he does,when I die(If I die)he will be broken and it would only be my fault.

I finally shake my head slowly,my eyes ache for fighting the tears that are threatening to fall down my cheeks.  
"That she still is everything to me."He breathes,a single tear falling down his cheek.  
A tear full of pain,sorrow and longing,my tears begin to fall,because I know that if I die—I would damage Jacob for the rest of the eternity...

When Billy and I are more calm,he shows me the Black's family photo album.

I giggle when I see Jacob dressed like Cinderella.

"Rachel and Rebecca wanted a little siter and they didn't accepted that Jacob was a boy,this was his second Halloween and he giggled a lot that day."Billy says laughing loudly,at the memory of that day.  
"And this one?"I ask Billy.

Jacob is kissing a beautiful woman— his mother.

Jacob have the same chocolate brown eyes of Sarah.

"This photo was taken one day before Sarah passed away.  
Jacob didn't talk for two weeks but after those two weeks he recovered,he smiled and talked again but I think he just pretended he was okay,I think he wanted to be strong and he acted like he was strong but I knew he was hurting even more than me,which was unbelieveable because my hurt almost killed me."Billy mutters and he gives me a glimpse of the young boy who fell in love.

I need to tell someone about what I heard,that maybe I will grow old and die.  
"Billy,Why did you grow old?"I ask him.

I know Jacob won't grow old and that he is immortal.  
Billy smiles crookedly at me.

"Ephraim Black was my grandfather,he was the eldest member of the Quileute tribe.  
I,indeed,inherited he's place as alpha and he told me old tales and legends of the origins of the Quileutes,but when I was young there were no vampires around Forks,so I really never phased but Jacob inherited his great grandfather's place as alpha and the Cullens were here in Forks,that's why he phased,".  
It makes sence.

_Why I didn't ask this to Jacob?._

_Because whenever you're near him you are kissing him like a savage!_  
my subconscious shouts at me.

"Billy,would you keep a secret?"I ask him,biting my bottom lip.  
He frowns sighly but nods. "Of course I will keep any secret that you will tell me,"Billy assures me,without hesitation.  
I swallow hard.  
_Now or never_. I tell myself.  
"Accidently I eavesdropped my parents and Alice having a conversation,a very important one,and I know I should have not heard what they were talking,"I say with my lower lip trembling.  
Billy takes my hand and looks directly in my eyes.  
"What they were talking about Renesmee?"Billy asks,he knows I'm suffering because what I heard.  
I close my eyes and say."Alice can't see my future and she believes that she can't see me because I have no future,".  
Someone gasps."NO!"  
I open my eyes and my eyes widen when I see Jacob standing in the door,his face can't hide the hurt,fear,pain he is feeling right now.  
I haven't died and I am already hurting Jacob.


	9. UNCERTAINTY

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA,ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE

DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 9

"What they were talking about Renesmee?"Billy asks, he knows I'm suffering because of what I heard, what he doesn't knows it's that my future is uncertain.  
I close my eyes trying to prepare myself to confess this to Billy, taking a deep breath,I finally say.

"Alice can't see my future and she believes that she can't see me because I have not future," I mutter, my eyes are closed by the excruciating pain I'm feeling within in my heart.  
Someone gasps."NO!"  
I open my eyes and see Jacob standing in the door,his face can't hide the hurt, fear and pain that he is feeling right now.  
I haven't died and I am already hurting Jacob...

_Goddamn! That would be me and my big mouth!_  
"That's not truth! You will always be with me! _Forever! "_Jacob shouts—stubborn denial laced in his voice, his hands are shaking uncontrollably at hips length.

I've never seen Jacob this angry, I've always seen him smiling or laughing but never mad at anyone—let alone me…

Billy's dark eyes widen when he sees Jacob's reaction, I dare to say he looks

scared—frighten even.  
"Jacob! Calm down! You will _phase_!"Billy screams at Jacob in admonishment, by the way Jacob it's breathing, heavy and hard and the way he it's shuddering—I know it's _too late_.  
Jacob looks at Billy and then looks at me, his eyes clouded by unleashed tears, I've wounded him deeply—and I know it, the way Jacob it's staring at me makes me feel ashamed of myself.

Jacob runs out of the house and undoubtedly, I follow him, running as if I would die, which-of course-I will if Jacob _leaves me._  
"Jacob!"I shout after him, my human half it's almost clumsy, but I run with all my might, knowing well that if I don't reach him, I may not be able to see him again.  
Jacob jumps highly and rather gracefully high in the air.

When he starts phasing his cloths fall to the ground completely ravaged and ruined, his silky skin it's replaced by a beautiful deep chocolate brown fur, in his wolf form he is even faster than me—finally, I lost him.  
"Jacob! Don't go away from me!"I scream desperately, but I can't see Jacob anymore.

_Why he needed to hear me? Why wouldn't he stay with me? Why he is running away from me? I wouldn't runway from him—I'd undoubtedly run at him._  
Gasping for air, I sit in a bed of dead leaves on the ground ,tears falling down my cheeks, I can't believe he heard me say that, how hard would be for him having heard this coming from my lips?.  
If Jacob was the one in my place, I—indeed, would be very upset at him for not telling me first, but I would definitely stay with him, _always_, no matter what.  
_Why he left me? Why wouldn't he stay with me even when I begged him to?_  
_Damn the uncertainty!_  
For not allowing me to change, if I _were_ a vampire I would reach him easily.  
"Renesmee?" I jump startled when I hear someone call my name, turning my head I'm surprised when I see Seth looking down at me frowning.  
Kneeling down he takes my face in both of his strong hands.

"Are you hurt? Did you saw Leah?"He asks me, looking at our surroundings for any sign of someone near us.  
I shake my head vehemently.

"No, it's just that Jacob it's very upset,I tried to follow him—but I couldn't reach him, "I mutter sobbing, Seth stands up and makes a funny noise, I frown—that sound, I'm convinced I've heard that sound before.

_Where?_ I wonder idly.  
"What's up Set—Renesmee? What are you doing here? Alone? Are you hurt?"Some guy asks me, Seth shakes his head rapidly.  
"Negative Embry, just love issues, Jake got mad and phased, "Seth explains to Embry, he nods understanding and looks intently at me—almost expectantly.

"What happened?"Embry asks me, he looks intrigued I dare to say even preoccupied.  
Seth hits Embry hard in the ribs, Embry looks dumbfounded.

"What?" he asks, Seth rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath and I think it's. "Such a girl," it makes me giggle/sob.  
Another guy appears, frowning too.  
"I just heard Jacob's thoughts, he is very sad," He says to Seth and Embry. "Is it truth then? That you will not change and die?"He asks me, it only makes me sob loudly.  
"Don't be so rude Quil!"Seth hisses exasperated.  
"It never was my intention to be rude, I'm sorry Nessie, it's just that Jacob it's very mad, he said he was leaving," Quil mutters softly almost if he didn't want to say it.  
"What!"Seth and Embry exclaim at the same time.  
"It can't be truth! He can't leave me!"I say standing up and starting to run, but Seth catches my arm.  
"Renesmee, you should let him go, he just want to be alone and clear his thoughts, Jake is very mad—but not with you, please let him calm down," Seth says, pleading me with his eyes.  
How can they think that I would let Jacob go away from me? To god knows where and god knows how long, I touch Seth's arm and talk to him through my mind.  
_'You can't tell me what I can or cannot do! If I want to go after him I'm sure as hell will!'_  
Seth's eyes widen, he's surprised by my outburst, craning his neck he looks at Embry and Quil.  
"You guys go after Jacob, I'll stay here and take care of Nessie," he says authoritatively, Embry and Quil nod and walk away from us to put some distance to jump, and phase.  
Seth turns to me and smiles shyly.  
"Want a piece of apple pie? It's my grandma's famous recipe," he asks me, his dark eyes sparkling with hope and even though I was mad at him ten seconds ago, I accept his offer.

Seth's house it's similar to Jacob's, the outside wooden walls are painted in the same red all the houses in the reservation are painted, there's a tiny, old royal blue, civic Honda parked outside.  
Seth's little nose moves weirdly from side to side sniffling something, I mirror his actions and the mouthwatering smell of something baking makes my stomach grumble, I frown when Seth laughs loudly.

"Looks like somebody is hungry," he teases, shaking his head.  
I flush scarlet.

_Have I ever been hungry? No, thirsty—definitely._

Seth opens the front door of the house and we step in.  
All the walls are painted in a light beige, there are four long lamps in every corner of the living room, the floor is all covered in dark wood and with huge green rug, four dark brown leather couches in the living room, portraits with family pictures all over the house, bookshelves replete with them and a old handmade coffee table covered with car magazines and cook books, the little old TV is on:the food network.

The metallic sound of pans and approval noises from the kitchen tells me there's someone in the house, an old lady with gray hair arranged in two loosen pigtails smile warmly at us.  
"Who is this lovely young lady?" she asks smiling at me.  
"She's Renesmee grandma," Seth inform, her face falls and the urge to turn and run away to the big house spreads all over my body.  
"I'm so sorry Renesmee, I apologize in Leah's name, we are  
so mortified with the Cullens and you—"I cut her off, not wanting her humiliates herself.  
"Don't apologize, it's not your fault and believe me when I say that I don't feel any resentment with you or your family let alone hate you," I say, her face lights up like Christmas.  
"Come Renesmee, let me feed you," she says offering me a chair at the pale wooden table in the little dining room, Seth sits next to me and plays with his tablecloth, he smiles and I lean closer to him to read what it says.  
'_If you eat your vegetables you'll earn a cookie,_' it says.  
I giggle. "Clever isn't it?" Seth's grandmother asks me, I nod grinning.

"Who wrote it?"I ask, it really is a good idea.  
She presses her index finger in her nose.

"Moi," she says, faking a French accent.  
"It makes me want to eat my vegetables," I confess with a giggle.  
"It really did work tough, Leah and I never ate our vegetables and  
then grandma came with this idea of tablecloths/coupons and it worked, we ate our vegetables and she gave us cookies," Seth tells me, for the first time he smiles widely and genuinely, I notice with amusement that he even has dimples.  
"It is indeed an amazing idea Mrs—" I murmur, making a pause for her to tell me her name.  
"Maggie Clearwater, I'm—_was_, Seth's father's mother,"she says, her eyes clouding with what I think might be memories of Seth's father.  
She walks toward the kitchen counter and takes a pale wood tray in which are laid two plates with one slice of apple pie each, two glasses filled with milk, two forks, two napkins and another tablecloth.

_For me, I guess._  
Giving me the tablecloth ,she winks at me and sits next to me.  
_'If you want more food rub your belly,'_It says, I laugh reading the tablecloth. "I will," I inform her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Clearwater," I say, giving her a hug.  
"Such a beautiful, _beautiful_ girl, please do come whenever you want and visit this old lady," Maggie says giving me a kiss on my cheek.  
"I will, soon." I promise her, I definitely enjoyed a long talk with her and that apple pie. _Yum!_  
She waves at us and closes the door.  
Seth and I are walking toward the woods in silence, I can only hear the creaking sound of branches breaking under the weight of our bodies.

Seth looks apprehensive, lost in thought.

_What is he thinking?_

When I can't bear the silence between us, I stop walking and grab his wrist roughly.

_Even though I know I will only hurt myself, my touch would probably tingle him.  
_"You know—if you can't stand me you don't need to pretend," I say through gritted teeth, I can even taste my anger, Seth looks at me frowning.

"I don't—"I cut him off.

"You do," I say sighing and walking away from him.  
Abruptly I turn and face him.

"You know,I am the one supposed to be upset with you, because your sister tried to kill me—three times! and you're the one disliking me, I don't need more problems—I have way too much of those already by myself and I don't want to add another to my endless list, if you don't like me _fine!_ Just don't pretend in front of other people and when we are alone ignore me!" I shout at him, I can feel the anger burning inside me.  
Seth sighs. "I don't hate you Renesmee, I'm ashamed of looking at you knowing that my own sister tried to kill you three times already, how would you feel if you were in my place?" he mutters, pain reflected in his dark eyes and I regret all the bad things I've just said to him.

"You don't hate me?" I ask, dumbfounded.  
He shakes his head.  
"I'm sorry—I've been such an ass. Can we start again? From scratch?" he asks, smiling so widely that, I too, smile.

Seth and I have talked for twenty minutes or so.  
I've discovered that Seth and I have a lot in common, he's even telling me the dirty gossip of the reservation.

_And he called Embry a girl!_ I think with amusement.

"Just after you left Forks creepy things happened," he murmurs, kicking a little rock out of his way.

I frown."Really? Like what?" I ask.

_What exactly happened and why after I left Forks Leah imprinted on my Jacob?_

_and what 'creepy' things happened?_

Seth considerate this for a couple of seconds.

"A lot of people swore they saw and I quote a 'witch', a lot of people assured that she told them to do weird things for her and if you didn't do what she ordered—she would do something terrible to you,".  
"What kind of 'weird' things?"I ask him.

"Little annie said the 'witch' told her to hurt someone and when she refused the 'witch' took her voice."  
"Took her voice? She doesn't speak anymore?" I can't hide the horror in my voice.  
Seth nods. "She's very pretty, has your age now, she doesn't like to see anybody and when I occasionally see her...she seems—scared." Seth purses his lips when he says this. "I tried to be her friend but she panics and goes away," he adds bitterly.

I can't avoid thinking that maybe—maybe—Leah's reaction to me it's someway related to this mysterious 'witch'.

"Nessie, is it true that you will—well, grow old?" Seth asks me, touching his neck in what I think is a nervous tick.

"I don't know Seth, it's a big dilemma for me and my family,"

"Jacob it's very sad an angry, I think he's near Forks, because maybe he heard my thoughts and he's coming back, I'm not sure" he shrugs apologetically.

When we arrived to the big house I think nobody's home.

"Carlie Cullen, Where have you been?" Alice says reprovingly, her lips pursed in thin line.

"I went to the reservation with S—" she cuts me off.

"Went to the reservation! Are you out of your mind?! _Leah_ might go back to her _home_, find you and then easily _kill you!_ You had us worried to death!" Alice shouts at me.

"Edward, Bella I found her, she's home!" she screams, in the direction my parents might be looking for me.

"Alice, Leah isn't in Forks an just so you know, I wouldn't let anybody hurt Renesmee—even if the attacker is my own sister, I'll always take care of her—it's my job, she's Jacob's imprint and now my friend," he says smiling at me, I smile him back.  
Alice stands lock still, her eyes clouding, she's having a _vision_.  
_What could it be?_  
Alice's eyes widen and repressed gasp escapes from her mouth.

Dad appears out of the sudden, hugs me and kisses my forehead repeatedly.

"My Renesmee, my baby," he mutters between kisses.  
Seth stares perplexed at me, I shrug, perplexed as well as him.

"Can someone explain me what's happening?"

"I saw you, you do have a future!"

Alice says clapping her tiny hands so fast that I can't see them.

"Really?Tell me about it!"I say enthusiastically.

My heart start pounding,I feel so happy at least I'm not dying.

"I saw you reading a book,sitting in a white chase long in Carlisle's library, you weren't neither human nor vampire, I don't understand why but you were with us, healthy."Alice says frowning.

Alice's Point Of View.

Renesmee was not smiling.  
I do not know how to decipher this vision, this was the second glimpse I have had of her and it was as orthodox as the first one was.  
_Why is your future so turbid?_  
_Why I cannot decode what your life would be like?_  
_Why your future it's such a dilemma?_  
Making a mental note: Buy her that perfect chase long as soon as possible.  
_Why she looked almost miserable?  
Why? And why wasn't she a vampire yet?_  
Her hair was even longer than it is now—so I am guessing it is not soon.  
She looks at me, her _beautiful, perfect_ face eclipsed by concern and anxiety.  
_How can I tell her that her future it's uncertain and that maybe she will not change?  
But how is it even possible?_  
Nahuel told us his father always was successful with his sons and daughters, they born and in seven years their change was successfully and perfectly done.  
There's was a case tough, the boy didn't changed and when Nahuel's father bit him to change him—the venom killed him.  
Renesmee's long hair it's such a beautiful mess, _as usual_, copper colored curls long just above her elbows, she's wearing the delicate, short white Vera Wang dress I bought for her and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes full of hope.  
I smile at her, my unbeating heart almost hurts at the sight of my sweet Nessie, I cannot tell her what I really think, that my visions always change when people make decisions and sometimes even a little action like wake up one second too early or too late makes a whole different and uncertain future.  
"See!, you do have a future Nessie!"I say, smiling happily at her and catching Edward's eyes on me, he'd read my thoughts and he seems to think the same.

Renesmee's Point Of View.

I can't avoid thinking that Aunt Alice is hiding something from me.  
_What is it Alice?_  
_What it's so disturbing in my future that you don't want to tell me?  
_Her smile it's so wide that almost seems fake, but I know she isn't lying, I do have a future, I know because my Dad saw her vision but maybe something else will happen.  
Mom suddenly hugs me, so hard it makes me gasp.  
"Mom!" I say pushing her away from me.  
She smiles.

"Sorry, I forgot, my baby have a future!" she says hugging me more softly.

The night has fallen and I've heard next to nothing of Jacob.  
Seth told me that Jacob was so upset and he didn't want me to see him that broken, that he was ashamed of himself, but I can't blame him for feel pain, for being afraid of me leaving him.  
_I love you, don't you understand?_  
I tell him in my mind, even though I know he won't hear me.  
Carlisle was so happy that he even sobbed dryly a little, Emmet, who it's such and I quote Jake a "big bear" weakened a little too, Uncle Jasper teased him all afternoon, but Dad and Alice know something more and they're keeping it to themselves.  
_What can it be?  
How terrible can it be for them to keep it in secret?_

_Was it about me or someone else?_

I just want Jacob, Alice and Jasper are in their house, Rose and Emmet too, Mom and Dad in the cottage, Esme downstairs planning some charity we've been planning since I told god that I would.  
Carlisle is working tonight and the pack it's outside my window.  
Protecting me—as _always_.

There's a knock in my door.

"Come in," I whisper, there's no need to shout.

Esme cranes her neck in the door and smiles at me.

"I will go to hunt Nessie, would you join me?" Esme offers, she's dressed in jeans and a green shirt, her 'hunting' cloths.

I shake my head."Not thirsty, I've been eating a lot this days and I'm full," I say, she smiles and in a blink of an eye she sits next to me in bed.

"What is it darling? What it's inside that beautiful little head of yours?"  
she asks tucking strands of hair behind my ears.

"I miss Jacob, that's all, it's been a _very long_ day and I haven't seen him," I mutter looking down and my fingers.

Alice will _kill me_ when she notice I've ruined again her perfect manicure job, I even have dirt in my nails it must have happened when I fell to the ground trying to follow Jacob.

"You are so in love baby, it's normal, I can't live without Carlisle, I need him every day and every night, but we can't always be together and even if we could—eventually it would get very boring and let's be honest, Where the emotion and butterflies will go if you suffocate each other?".  
Grandma has a point, but I need Jacob, more than words can describe it's as if it was another oxygen and I'm drowning without him.

"I have seen the way Jacob looks at you tough—so lovingly, reverentially, adoringly, needful even, you are everything Renesmee, you are Jacob's sun," she murmurs giving me a kiss, standing up and disappearing In front of my eyes.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Burning lips are kissing repeatedly my forehead, cheeks, neck.

I open my eyes, the **_Daybreak_** it's starting to set in the horizon just as my hope.

"Jacob!" I say, opening my eyes and snaking my arms around his neck, his burning body pressed against mine.  
I sigh heavily, all the my worries vanishing.

"Jacob! How dare _you_ to leave _me_! I'm _so_ mad at you! I followed you and you just left _me_ there! What if Leah where near Forks? And what if she attacked you! I nearly loosed my mind don't you_ever!_—" he silences me with a soft kiss, it's so tender and light as a caress a sign of reverence.  
"I'm so sorry Ness, I needed to go, to suffer alone, I needed to escape from the pain, when I heard you say that—I couldn't bear it, I needed to think but—" he kisses me once more, he takes my hands and links our fingers together.

"I'm your boomerang Renesmee—even If I fly away from you I'm dragged again to you willingly, I couldn't bear to stay away from you and I didn't want to stay away from you—I need you too much for my own good—I love you too much for yours," he breathes hugging me and burying his nose in my hair.

"Forgive me, I'm sorry, I didn't wanted you to see me that upset—I was practically howling at the moon all night and I'm not ashamed to let you know that I've cried—a lot," he adds blushing.

"You better _never_ leave _me _again or _I_ will _kill you _myself Jacob William Black!"  
"I will never leave you, I don't want to leave you—I can't leave you,"

I realize then how much I've missed him, it's almost childish.

_How long we've been apart?_ _Least than a day and I almost freaked out?_  
Get a grip! My subconscious shouts at me.

"I've missed you so much," he mutters, brushing his lips along my neck, and dips his tongue in the hollow of my throat.

In a very gracious move I climb in his lap and snake my legs around his hips.  
"I love you." he breathes, sealing his lips against mine.  
I run my hands along his dark brown hair, when I pull slightly at it he makes a low husky sound that makes something inside me to burn.  
My hands make their way down under his black t-shirt and take it off,

My fingers brush his stomach, Jacob's belly it's all hard muscle and at the same time silky soft, I lean down and kiss his shoulder biting him softly, his breath hitches and an inaudible moan escapes from his mouth.

I push him down in my bed sitting on his lap and I don't know what posses me when I slid my hand down to his pants, Jacob closes his eyes relishing my touch when all of the sudden he jumps out of the bed.  
He shakes his head.  
"No." He mouths at me.  
With my index finger I motion for him to come back to me and mouth the word.

"Sleep," he hesitates a little finally the temptation wins, but before he climbs to bed he takes his jeans off.

_If I were you, I wouldn't be doing that. _I think deviously.

"I'm too hot," he says winking at me, and when he drags his body against mine into a spooning position I realize he, indeed it's _too hot_.  
"Are you sick?"I ask Jacob, he chuckles softly.  
"Lovesick? Perhaps—you are the guilty one for making me weak," he whispers in my ear making me giggle.  
Again, I can feel something inside me, that now so familiar feeling of wildfire spreading all over me, I kiss him, my lips demanding, taking not giving, I want everything he can give me, all the anguish, longing and all the despair I've felt all day vanishes and the calmness and peace Jacob and his love brings me, makes me hope.  
"It's late, you need to sleep," he says kissing me once more, when he tries to push away I force his lips against mine, and I snicker inwardly by how easy he succumbs to me.  
_'I so own you'_ I think, touching his cheek, and then something happens.  
_'I'm all yours '_ he thinks, and _I've heard him_, he talked to me in his thoughts and_ I heard him!_  
_'Jacob,I've heard you! I heard what you thought!'_ I say him in my thoughts.  
_'How can it be possible?_' He asks me,frowning deeply.  
_'Maybe I inherited a little of my father's ability, I'm not sure,_' I mutter in my thoughts trailing off.  
Maybe this is something good, maybe I can go and listen Alice's mind and try decode what she saw in the vision.  
_'I didn't told you, Alice had a vision of me she said I do have a future!_' I shout at him in my mind, he closes his eyes as if in pain, and I mouth

_'I'm sorry'_  
_'Oh thank God! Ness I can't explain the relief I'm feeling right now, I will have you forever, happy isn't the correct word—indeed there's no word!'_ he says in his thoughts, kissing me, letting go of me, he frowns.  
_'How can't they hear us now?'_  
_'I have a—shield, like Mom's and I think it works on you too'_  
He is quiet a couple of seconds, lost in thought, I think I see hurt in his expression.  
'You have a shield? Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asks, the hurt in his voice it's palpable.  
I nod. 'I'm sorry, I forgot, we almost never—talk' I say blushing.  
He smiles. 'Yes, that's truth'  
He says in his thoughts, making me fall down in the bed and pressing his body against mine.  
"A little pixie told me you have horrible nightmares," he mutters, searching for something under the bed.  
"That pixie! And her big mouth!" I say teasingly.  
"I made it myself," he says giving me a huge pink box.  
I smile widely. _What it can be?_  
"Open it," he urges pointing at the huge box with his chin.  
Grinning I tear up the white tissue paper, there's a immense brown circle with what it looks like a spider web in the center and five strands attached at the circle, each strand has three feathers, the first one it's beige, the second light brown and the third it's dark brown with colorful dots, and just underneath of the feathers hangs a little wooden wolf in each strand.  
In total they're five little wooden wolves.

Touching his cheek I think.  
_'What is this?'_ I ask, he smiles widely.  
_'It's a dreamcatcher, the web it's supposed to catch your nightmares'_  
Jacob points at the biggest wolf and I note there's a little heart hanging underneath the wolf—and then he touches his nose.  
"This is me—and my heart—it's all yours." He mutters, kissing my nose.  
Then points another wolf to the right. "Seth," then the other "Quil," then the other. "Sam," and the last one. "And Embry—me and the pack will scare your nightmares away my love," he whispers.  
And in this moment I know that I will love Jacob—forever...


	10. THE ATTACK

KAKAKA

KKSKSKSKS

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 10**

Note: If you could check online the buildings Renesmee sees in Seattle you'll be amazed, I was.

**THE ATTACK**

And in this moment I know that I will love Jacob—forever…

"I love you, Jacob Black, never forget it —never," I whisper, brushing my lips against his, my heart start pounding rapidly when he deepens the kiss, taking me in he presses his strong burning body against mine, skin against skin.

"You're mine—only mine." he breathes, his chocolate brown eyes full of possessive longing and pure love, the way Jacob looks at me it's just as Esme described, lovingly, reverential, adoringly, needful even, like if I were everything to him. _Everything._

"Yes, Yours—forever." I whisper, taking his head in my hands and kissing him deeply, I realize now that I don't say to him that I love him as much as he does to me, so I press my hand against his heart and tell him as many I love yous as I can.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••

**OCTOBER**

A month has passed since I've arrived to Forks, my life has been peaceful since Leah hasn't come to end what she started.

However, Jacob and Seth told me that strange things have happened to the Quileutes in the reservation.

The strange 'Witch' attacked one girl called Amy and two boys, none of them had said a word since they saw her.

I keep having a strong feeling that this 'Witch' it's somehow related with Leah's attacks toward me.

_What does she want? Why does she keep torturing Quileute people? Why?_

Neither my family nor the pack had let me out of their sight.

At the beginning, I thought it was tab over protective and suffocating—but now, I feel blessed with everybody taking care of me.

Especially my boyfriend(_and werewolf_) Jacob, whom has sneaked in my room in the cottage every night since I returned to Forks.

Luckily enough, Mom and Dad sneaked out every night out of the house.

I make a face when I think what they could possibly do.

Rosalie frowns when she sees my discussed expression.

"Don't you like it?" Rosalie asks, twirling to show the delicate volatility of the golden designer dress she's wearing.

"It's lovely Rose, it matches your hair." Esme says, smiling widely at Rose.

"It's totally perfect Rose, it flatters your figure." Mom says, with a wide smile on her face, she hands me a silver dress and makes a sign that says. 'Try it on'.

I growl in exasperation. "Another one? Alice already bought me twenty dresses I even didn't want." I complain with my hands on my hips.

_I'm not going to wear more dresses today, no way!_

"We can't come to Seattle every time we need to, and we need to buy dresses for your grandparents wedding this December, we don't know when we'll be able to come another time." Mom says, her lips pursed, when I don't take the dress from her she narrows her eyes at me.

Esme nods, encouraging me to do as I am told. "Okay! Okay! I'll try it on!"I say, walking toward the fitting room.

When I see my reflection in the mirror I note that my slim figure has changed, curbs I didn't use to have are perfectly forming on my hips, my breast have somehow increased in size, even my behind. My lips look fuller, my cheeks are slightly flushed, and even my scent has changed.

When I come out of the room, Mom, Esme, Rose and Alice stare at the dress.

Esme gasp. "You look totally gorgeous!" Esme says smiling and clapping her hands pertly.

"I just love that dress on you!"Alice says clapping her hand but then stops, frowning deeply.

Suddenly I'm in the fitting room and they are staring at me, their expressions are of bewilderment.

Mom touches my hips and turns me around. Esme studies my body from head to toes.

Alice narrows her eyes and points with a slim finger at my chest.

"When did _those_ appeared _there_?" she asks to no one in particular.

Rosalie laughs loudly. "You have even more curbs than _me!_" she says, Mom and Alice frown in unison.

"She's changing, look at her face and her body, she's _changing_!" Alice shouts enthusiastically, Mom hugs me so hard that it takes my breath away.

"My baby it's changing!" Mom says with a dry sob, all the blood drains from my face when I realize they're going to tell everyone.

"Please don't tell Dad or Grandpa, it will be uncomfortable!" I say hiding my face in my hands.

_I don't want them telling my Dad, Carlisle, Emmet or Jasper!_

"I think we _should_ tell Carlisle—but maybe they _would_ notice when you wear this dress," Rosalie murmurs, I frown when I realize they would notice my body.

"We should go—it's about to rain, Nessie can get sick." Alice says, lost in a vision.

Mom, Alice, Esme and Rosalie are paying for the dresses, the saleswoman stares at them open mouthed.

Rosalie arches a brow at her, smiling I turn to look out the window, the huge skyscrapers are intimating enough for the little ones, I can see Escala, The space needle, The Smith tower, Seattle Central Library, Times Square Building , Columbia Center and the Safeco Plaza.

People are walking with shopping bags in all directions, little children chasing each other, one old lady is having problems with her umbrella and when the wind sends the umbrella flying away from her hands I giggle but I stop when I see a strange woman standing in the park in front of the boutique, staring intently at me, blond hair arranged in an elegant and delicate bun, slim figure, ivory skin, red lips, but her eyes… I can't see her eyes, she's wearing designer sunglasses too big for her face.

_The dusk is about to start. Why the sunglasses?_

And she's wearing a beige trench coat, hands in pockets, long black leather boots, she looks like an outsider, like if she is spying on someone, she cocks her head to one side smiles and waves at me, I smile back at her.

"Who are you waving at?"Alice asks, she looks outside the window.

"The blond woman over there," I say pointing where the woman was, but there's no one there, just a bold man walking with his big dog.

"Nessie, nobody's there."Alice murmurs, frowning at me.

_Where is the woman? Where did she go? Did I imaginated her? No, she was there; she even smiled and waved at me._

"She was right there in the park, I swear, there was a woman with a beige trench coat." I say, Alice walks out of the store and goes to the park, she looks around and sniffs in all directions, turning around to look at me, she shakes her head.

"Nobody was here, Nessie" Alice mouths, in a second she's next to me.

I sigh heavily. "Maybe I imaginated her, I saw a horror movie last night with Jacob."I lie to her, the guilt I feel inside me it's almost unbearable, I've never lied to Alice, _Never._

"Let's go, the guys will be waiting for us, we're going to hunt to mountain lions tonight!"Alice says enthusiastically at Mom, Esme and Rose.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••

We've been driving for one hour and a half, all that time I was thinking of that woman, I don't know what to believe , Did I imaginated her? Did I really saw her? Why did she waved at me? It was almost as she knew me, as if we were acquaintances of a lifetime.

Rosalie is driving, Alice is sitting shotgun, Mom Esme and I are sitting in the back, I'm playing with my iPod: listening one of my favorites Bach preludes and looking at photos of me and Jacob, kissing, holding hands, with Seth, it seems that I only take photos of him or me with him.

_I miss him, so much. I haven't seen him since this morning and I need him with me._

Mom, Alice, Esme and Rosalie are deep in conversation about who is the better hunting, I giggle when Alice says "Jasper is the greatest hunter ever!" and then Mom snorts loudly and says.

"Because he always frightens the prey!" Rosalie just laughs and then says.

"Everyone it's good, but Carlisle it's the king." Esme murmurs, giggling softly.

"Emmet it's the best hunter, admit it girls," she says with a wide cocky grin.

"Because he's a beast!" Alice says laughing beautifully and then we're all laughing, Rosalie tries to stifle her laugh but when a giggle escapes from her lips she covers her mouth laughing with us.

"This Lamborghini it's a delight to drive, Alice." Rosalie murmurs casually, Alice smiles and exchanges a look with Mom. Rosalie cranes her neck to look Mom.

"Edward gave it to Alice because when we went to Italy…"I stop listening when I see the truck coming directly toward us, I didn't even have the time to scream when the truck hits us hard, my head hits violently the window and I hear Esme cry out.

"Renesmee! " Mom shouts, her voice full of fear and dessesperation.

Darkness, peace.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••

Bella's point of view.

My dear Renesmee lays unconscious in my arms, her body it's covered in bruises and blood.

_Sweet Nessie of mine, open your eyes._

"Open those beautiful eyes _please_ baby." I plead her, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

I can hear her heart beating, and her breathing it's constant but I'm worried she has a major concussion; Rosalie is sobbing dryly, her face full of regret.

"It's my fault, I should have paid more attention to what I was doing, It's all my fault, my fault, only my fault,.." Rosalie murmurs incoherently over and over again.

Esme it's erasing everything that can give some hint of our existence to the authorities

Alice is screaming so loud that her voice pierces inside of my brain.

"Alice! Rosalie! Shut up! Someone help Esme! We need to _move!_ Alice Call Edward, Carlisle and Jacob! _Now! _" I shout at her, she takes her Blackberry from her purse but when she presses one of the bottoms, she presses too hard and the phone breaks in pieces.

I hold Nessie in my tightly in my arms and start running as fast as I can, my dear Nessie open your eyes please!

If I could pale I know I would now, because I imagine the faces of Edward and Jacob when they arrive here, their faces full of anger and loathe.

"Renesmee! Open your eyes!"I shout desperately, with the hope of seeing my dear daughter awake, I would never forgive myself if she die...

"Rosalie, your phone! Now! " Rosalie takes her phone and dials Edward.

"Edward! You need to come! Now! Nessie is unconscious!"

"Take the Olympic Highway 101" Rose looks around, her hands in her hair. Esme appears next to me.

"Everything done?" I ask her, she nods vehemently.

"They won't even know we were there," she assures me, her face full of pity.

Rosalie growls loudly.

"I don't know! We're near Lake Crescent...A truck hit us, I was distracted it was so fast even Alice didn't have a vision, nobody was there, yes Esme checked… Alice and Esme sank the car in the Lake, we put the truck against a tree, yes as if the driver had an accident and leaved…yeah like an immigrant…Oh! Tell Jacob!"Rose says to Edward, I didn't even saw when they did that, I was trying to see if Nessie was alive, I saw how she hit her head against the window, _Oh god please help me!_

"No, she's with her…we're on our way, I think we'll see you midway…yes…"Rose gives the phone to Alice, she bites her lip.

"No…It was as if he didn't planned to hit us…well there was a cap and an ID, but the man was gone…no..I don't know I guess…The police will investigate but they won't find anything about us and the car…not that I remember, oh! Yes! We did, well Nessie did, a blond woman but I didn't see her, yes I looked for her there was no scent to follow that's why I thought there was no one, I don't think she has her shield…I'll try," Alice says, her eyes focusing in the distance, she growls and shakes her head.

"No! I couldn't, I guess her shield it's stronger than Bella's…we're a little bit shocked that's all…I think she had a concussion, no, her heart beat its normal _wait!_ It's weaker than usual, we checked, I think her arm is broken, we didn't wanted to hurt her more, yes I'll talk to him…Jazz I'm fine it's Nessie…I know we're on our way…I'll be with you, I know…I love _you_too, Yes Edward…tell Jacob I swear with my life she's alive," Alice hands me Rosalie's iPhone, she looks at me, her face full of regret and I know if I could cry I would right now, what am I supposed to tell Jacob when I see him, he'll be furious at me, he'll hate me, and he has all the right to do it, staring at Nessie I put the phone in my ear.

"Edward." Alice mouths.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I'm the worst Mom in the world!" I say sobbing dryly, I'm afraid of what Edward might tell me, afraid of what I might think of myself.

"Bella! Love! It's okay, what happened was an accident, we'll save Nessie, I'll save our daughter I swear I will!" Edward shouts, his voice breaks when he pronounces our daughter's name.

"I can see you Edward!" Rosalie shouts, Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and _Jacob!_ In his wolf form, and the other wolves, my heart constricts because I know he will hate me but not more than I hate myself already.

Jacob phases and covers himself with black shorts; he's eyes never leaving Nessie.

I hand Rosalie her phone, Edward takes Nessie from me and lays her in a bed of dead leaves Emmet and Jasper made, Jacob kneels beside her and takes her hand, tears falling down his cheeks, Carlisle begins to examine her bruises, her pulse, her breathing and her arm.

"Why don't you guys come with me." Esme suggest to Jasper and Emmet.

"No way, I'll stay here." Emmet says stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jasper shakes his head. "I won't let Nessie's side."

"It's broken, I'll need to fix it but I need all of you gone, for the way her bones broke, it may be possible the bone pierce her skin when I fix the bone and if it happens—she'll bleed _a lot_." Carlisle says, looking at Emmet and Jasper.

They both nod and disappear from my sight, Alice, Esme and Rose disappear too.

"Carlisle, help her please," Jacob pleads him, his voice hoarse from crying, then he looks at me and all I feared becomes true, 'I hate you' his eyes says, I let my gaze fall to my feet, Edward reading Jacob's thoughts hugs me hard against his chest.

"Don't blame Bella, Jake—you know she will never let anything happen to Nessie." Edward says, defending me, but I don't deserve it, it was my job to protect her, but I didn't.

I got distracted and now my daughter it's unconscious and hurt because of my mistake.

_It's my entire fault, if something where to happen to her I'll die myself._

"Edward—something _happened_ to Renesmee." Jacob breathes, his eyes full of recriminations and loathing toward me.

Edward doesn't say anything. Jacob has a point. And he doesn't deny it.

"This will probably wake her, don't panic if she screams." Carlisle mutters, taking Nessie's left arm.

Carlisle twist Nessie's arm, and as he said, blood start dripping down her arm.

I hold my breath, not letting the temptation to dominate me, Edward do the same.

Carlisle frowns when Nessie doesn't wake, Jacob stares at Nessie with infinite love and longing.

"I thought she was going to wake up, it's usually what happens, the pain it's strong—I don't understand." Carlisle mutters distracted, and then his eyes widen.

I try to hear her heart beating, I gasp when I hear… _nothing_.

"_NO! RENESMEE!"_ Jacob screams in distress, he takes Nessie's hand and kisses it desperately.

"NO!" Edward and I shout in unison falling down on our knees in front of Renesmee's body.


	11. EYES OPEN

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**NOTE: **if you want to wear Jacob's lullaby to Renesmee, you can find it in YouTube like this: Lakota Lullaby with Lyrics.

I also did some research trying to find some kind of funeral ritual or condolence gesture to say goodbye at funerals because I'm sure there must be one—however **_I didn't found_** anything and I really wanted to find how the Quileute say good bye so I invented it ,I hope you like it because I cried writing this.

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 11**

**EYES OPEN**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I try to hear her heart beating, I gasp when I hear…_nothing_.

"NO! RENESMEE!" Jacob screams in distress, he takes Nessie's hand and kisses it desperately.

"NO!" Edward and I shout in unison, falling down on our knees in front of Renesmee's body.

Jacob takes Renesmee's lifeless, pale body in his arms, his beautiful face is hidden in the croak of her neck, her bronze curls are a mess.

Her beauty it's outrageously eclipsed by blood and bruises, her body is loosen as if she didn't have bones, she doesn't breathes, her heart doesn't beat, her lungs are empty not the usual filled with air, the way Jacob it's crying makes something inside me to break.

He's quivering violently, his tears falling like waterfalls, his heartbeat is beyond frantically, just as when he's about to phase, but I know he's just angered, furious all his recriminations toward me, he doesn't even looks at me.

She's not changing.

When someone changes the heart keeps beating until the change it'S complete, the bruises and the bones would be fixed by now.

She _died_.

_It's all my fault, she died because of me… _

The wood's night animals growling are haunting me, is as if they were remanding me of what I did.

The night it's cold and the deep, the thick gray clouds don't allow the moon to glow, the thunders are threatening us.

Cold raindrops are falling down my cheeks, almost as if I were crying.

_I'm not even able to cry over my daughter's death. _

_What have I done?_

A thunder startles us, the sound it's so loud to my vampire ears that I jump a little.

Suddenly Jacob takes Nessie's face in his hands and kisses every pore, every curb of her beautiful face.

I've never seen someone cry like this, my self-loath has grown inevitably.

_How did I permitted this to happen to her? I am a terrible person…_

"No, No, No, You can't do this to me! If you die—I die, remember? You're my life Renesmee," Jacob sobs, he's eyes closed as if he's feeling in unbearable pain.

I hear a dry, desolate sob, Edward and Carlisle are staring quietly at Jacob, craning my neck I find, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul and Sam looking at Jacob with pity, he will never accept Nessie's death.

Emmet it's hugging Rose so hard I wonder if it might hurt.

Alice and Jasper are kneeling hugging each other, Jasper's face it's a reflection of Jacob, he can feel every emotion we all are feeling.

Esme and Carlisle are sobbing dryly, Carlisle looks almost in pain.

The Seth, Sam, Embry, Paul and Quil are standing with their arms crossed over their chests.

Jacob rocks Renesmee's body gently as if he's trying to make her sleep, and I freeze when he starts singing softly for her—but I hear him as clear if he was shouting.

"Cante waste hoksila ake istima,

hoksila ake istima,

hoksila ake istima—hanhepi kin waste."

He croons softly in her ear, and then starts humming the lullaby with the same melody.

But when Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry and Sam kneel and hold their hands making a circle around Renesmee and Jacob, they start humming and singing the same Lullaby song.

Then Seth begins to sing in a soft, velvety clear voice.

"Good hearted girl go back to sleep,

Go back to sleep,

Go back to sleep—the night is good…the night is good." Seth hums softly, and it's when I observe the way he looks at her, they way all the guys from the pack look at her.

They love—_loved _her, how much they loved her? I'll never know, but the love they felt for Nessie was deep.

Jacob leans back, closes his eyes and the waterfalls still streaming down his face.

He presses a swift kiss in his palm, then closes his hand into a fist and presses it on his forehead then in the center of his chest and at last over his heart, leaning down he presses his fist softly into Renesmee's heart.

"One last kiss—my love I'll give to you with grief, in my thoughts you will always be, my soul you've touched, my heart's owner you'll always be." He leans down and kisses her pale, cold lips.

"Koo cloak lay, Renesmee." He whispers, his voice laced with grief, sadness, pain, all because of me.

He sobs violently and buries his face in the croak of her neck.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, please, I love you, I'll always will, my life ends with yours, please, please, _please!_" he cries, and then I hear a heart beating.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Renesmee's Point Of View:**

I was lost in a dark, peaceful place.

There was someone calling my name behind me, but I did not wanted to go back, there was just darkness and pain, I was being dragged to the light, every step I took, it made my pain to vanish.

I kept walking toward the light, it was a place full of happiness and comfort, all I knew was that I needed to go where the light was—that I belonged there.

Somewhere between the light and the darkness I heard a voice, a desolated and tormented voice.

"Renesmee, don't leave me—I love you!" he said, agony and hurt laced in his voice, something inside me stirred, and a familiar warmness spread from my heart all the way down my chest, arms until the warmness overwhelmed me, I felt my lips burning and I felt the urge to sooth whoever the emanator was, I felt the ache to have him.

_Who? Who are you? Why do I need you?_

"I love you, Ness, I always will." He muttered, I felt his lips pressed against mine.

_Jacob! I need to go back to him! _

I walked toward the darkness even though the pain was unbearable, my head, my arm, everywhere, but what really awoken me was the urge to _have_ him, to _feel_ him, to _love_ him.

A guttural grown escapes from my mouth.

The pain it's unendurable but I force my eyes to spring open.

"Jacob," I whisper breathless, I try to focus my eyes on him but the raindrops make it impossible, I just can see an altered and distorted image of him.

His presses his lips against mine, and my weak heartbeat rhythm increases immediately, I can't remember how I returned here, I just know I followed Jacob's voice.

'I love you.' He says to me in his thoughts, his chocolate brown eyes focusing on mine.

'I love you more, Jacob.' I say to him, my hand trace the seam of his sculptured, full lips.

"Nessie! I'm sorry! I didn't see the trailer truck coming!" Rosalie cries, her face full of regret, Emmet is hugging her, Alice and Jasper are kneeling next to me.

"I'm so sorry Nessie, It was my fault, I—" Mom starts to blame herself but I cut her off.

"Mom, it wasn't your fault it was an accident," I murmur weakly.

Mom shakes her head stubbornly. "It was my fault, I should have protected you, I should have never let you out of my sight." She states, her face full of self-loathing.

"We need to take her home, she has lost a lot of blood, but we need to sedate her," Carlisle says, holding a metallic syringe filled with transparent liquid.

"I don't want to close my eyes again—I don't want to go back to where I was."

Dad kisses my forehead loudly and inhales deeply my hair.

"If we don't sedate you, we'll hurt you more," Dad says, his beautiful face it's full of concern.

Jacob kisses my hand. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Jacob assures me, then I nod to Carlisle, he injects me the transparent liquid, my grip on Jacob it's almost hurtful _for me,_ but I'm scared of closing my eyes and loose him again, I fight the drugs on my body but slowly they make their work on me, my eyelids begin to close and my last image it's Jacob.

"I love you." He breathes. Then, my eyes close.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

The piercing pain in my head wakes me, and the first person I see it's the one I'm expecting.

Jacob.

He's sitting on a chair next to me, his head reclined on my chest, eyes closed, his lips slightly open in his sleep.

Leaning, I kiss him swiftly this immediately wakes him.

Taking my head in his hands, he returns the kiss with equal feverishness, his tongue entangles with mine, when he presses his body softly against mine, I moan in pain.

"Ness, I'm sorry—I lost my mind," he murmurs blushing, I smile sheepishly at him.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt much." I lie; I just don't want to make him feel guilty.

He moves his chair nearer me and takes my face in his hands again, his index finger brushes my eyebrows, nose, cheekbones, lips, chin, jaw and kisses the hollow at the base of my throat.

"Jacob, what is it?" I ask when I see his eyes cloud with tears.

He swallows hard and kisses my lips chastely.

"I held you in my arms while your heart wasn't beating, Renesmee, I died with you." He murmurs, staring at my handmade wooden wolf.

"I kissed your lips and didn't received the usual reaction, I said I love you and I didn't heard any response, I pleaded you to wake up and you didn't—for five awful minutes I thought I'd lost my sun, my heart, my soul, my other half—don't you understand how deep are my feelings toward you? What I feel for you it's not something I can describe, there are no words in any language, to describe them.

"I was so afraid, I thought I'd never see you again, Renesmee.

My love for you will consume me—kill me even, it's toxic.

Loving you this much _hurts_…but I like how it hurts." He breathes, closing his eyes.

"I said that you'll be the dead of me, and now I know I wasn't lying."

I stare at him, dumbfounded, silenced by his words.

"Jacob, I love you, I was lost in a strange place and I didn't knew where to go but then, I heard you and I knew that I needed you, your voice was my talisman, my compass, the reason why I came to this world again, there's no way I can explain my feelings for you either but I know we born to love each other."

He sighs, kissing my hand lovingly. "Never do that to me again, I swear my heart hurts."

He says pressing his hand where his heart is.

"I swear you broke it a little." He says, no sign of mockery in his expression.

I lick my lips and smile. "Let me fix you." He leans down and kisses me deeply, as If my kisses were his air, his antidote, a sweet poison.

_As if he is afraid of me disappearing…_

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

_**Bonus Chapter.**_

The strange woman was waiting for the little girl, it was impossible for Sasha to take her with all those hideous and annoying family members of hers, Sasha had followed the little girl all day.

_What does she have that I don't? She's not prettier than me. Why does he prefers her?_

If the little girl doesn't exist, he will want her.

He will need her.

The little girl giggled when the wind sent an old lady's umbrella flying in the air, her giggle vanished when she saw her.

_Smile while you can little girl, he'll be mine. _

Sasha smiled and waved to the little girl, much for her amusement she smiled and waved at her back.

Then, the strange pixie looking girl appeared next to the girl, Sasha ran away, her powers were stronger since she took vital energy from the Quileutes, pixie probably even be able to perceive her scent.

_I must be more careful, I need to keep myself in the shadows—at least for now. _

Sasha admonished herself, with her mind reader/super fast father, emotions reader/changer uncle, strong beast uncle, super strong/werewolf boyfriend and pack taking care of her, Sasha knew it would be difficult to accomplish her goal but not impossible, they gave them this mission, and she sworn she would accomplished this dangerous task they gave to her and her love, the giant man.

Sasha ran all the way from Seattle to Forks, she knew she would make the little girl die and if she could let it look like an accident, the better for her and her love.

A red trailer truck was near her, she took her sunglasses and undone the bun, took her coat and smiled seductively at the young man driving, she made a sign for him to stop.

'Stop, help her, she's pretty, she may kiss you.' Sasha commanded to the young man, he undoubtedly stopped the truck and smiled at her.

"Hello," she said with a seductive voice, she leaned down at took his red cap off, his green eyes widened when he saw the not common color of irises that humans usually had.

'Kiss her.' She ordered, the young man inclined to her and then she sank her fangs into the young man's neck.


	12. THE REUNION

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**DAYBREAK BOOK ONE CHAPTER 12**

**Note: I think Jacob and Renesmee's love it's obsessive and consuming, I researched animal imprinting. But yes they kiss a lot)**

**_THE REUNION_**

He sighs, kissing my hand lovingly. "Never do that to me again, I swear my heart hurts."

He says pressing his hand where his heart is.

"I swear you broke it a little." He says, no sign of mockery in his expression.

I lick my lips and smile. "Let me fix you." He leans down and kisses me deeply, as If my kisses were his air, his antidote, a sweet poison.

_As if he is afraid of me disappearing…_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I flinch and growl loudly when Carlisle examines my arm. He smiles down at me. "Sorry," he murmurs distractedly, he's beautiful brow furrowed. Mom, Dad and Rosalie are staring down at me, Mom and Rosalie haven't talked to me, even though I've told them over and over again that it wasn't their fault what happened to me. "The arm it's healing fast, the bruises are getting better, I think in a week she'll be fine." Carlisle says, his eyes focused on my father's, I note that Dad nods a little. _What now? More secrets?_Carlisle gives me one pill and injects me some painkiller. "I'll go to work, I'll be here at six pm."Carlisle mutters, staring intently at Dad, and then he disappears out of my sight. The morphine makes its job and I drift in an exhausted sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

THIRD PERSON.

The Cullens were are all sitting stocked still in their assigned places, as usual when they had this kind of conversations.

Jacob was filling a place next to an empty chair, _where __**his**__ Ness must be sited._

Edward stared at his lovely wife.

_How can his love for her can still grow after all this years, he always will love Bella of that he was sure to a point where it hurt._

Now he was about to confess the worst of his fears to his family, whom regarded him expectantly.

"What happened is not an accident, someone attacked us and if they attacked us they must know what we are." Edward said, he saw how his mother flinched at this facts.

Carlisle frowned.

_How? We have always been very careful so meticulous with our identities._

"We have Dad, I have no idea of how they found us."

"But-why the attack?" Alice asked, she was socked about this hideous news, _what was going to happen to her family?_

"I'm afraid someone really wants Renesmee dead and buried." Edward said, he could taste the venom in his mouth.

If only he knew who almost killed **_his_** little baby, _his_ angel, _his_ sun!

Edward only had hated this much, just _Victoria, James, Laurent and the Volturi._

Is the woman related with the car accident or what happened was just a mere coincidence?

Jacob's heart twisted painfully, it hurt again the little hole his Nessie leaved not so long ago when she… **_died_** for some excruciating minutes.

He felt the anger boiling his blood to the point of burn him from within.

He knew Bella and Alice weren't the guilty ones for the accident, but blonde…_Rosalie_ was the one, if he didn't loved Renesmee the way he did, he would break her long neck in two and walk out smiling.

_How could her? She is the guilty one!_ He thought bitterly.

"Who?! Who?! Is this person Edward! We must find out who wants her dead before they hurt Nessie!" Alice shouted, if she could shudder she would now.

Alice didn't want to admit it but-she had a feeling of the person or people were near them, probably too near, a pang of hurt invaded her unbeating and cold heart, she needed to protect her Nessie, she needed to save her.

Jasper could feel Alice's emotions as his own, he knew she was in distress and sorrow, but how was it possible for them not to find that goddamn executioner! If only he could feel her emotions, if only he could track her down, he would kill her without hesitation.

Bella couldn't speak, couldn't move and couldn't think.

She wasn't there; she was there physically not mentally.

All her life (_vampire life_) she tried to take care of her daughter, she protected her from every danger possible.

However, what could she possibly do? She would find whoever he or she and break them in pieces but-how was she going to find a ghost?

Carlisle couldn't accept this, he wouldn't.

"We need to look for them, we all need to end this before she ends us-we need to train and prepare Nessie for the worst." Carlisle said authoritatively, they would be ready when the attackers came here, they wouldn't succeed in their task, Nessie would be fine.

Esme gasped, she knew this would only preoccupied Renesmee, her little angel. _Why her?_

Emmett was staring at Rose, he was concerned about her, she hadn't talked to him since they arrived.

He knew she felt guilty, but he'd never seen her like this; torn, hurt, she wasn't even playing with her long her as she always did.

"We need to prepare her, we need to be ready-because the attackers will come," Rosalie said quietly, too quietly, she was afraid Edward would hate her, despise her even, and she was trying to make this harder for him, he has all the right to do it.

But how was it possible I didn't see the truck coming to us!, she thought, still blaming herself.

She stood up and gasped.

"Of course!" she shouted, she looked at Edward and saw his eyes widening.

"The woman _threw_ the truck at us! _Threw_ it at us! She has super strength like _us_!"

"She's a vampire." Edward muttered, lost in thought.

The attackers were vampires and they wanted to destroy them.

If this woman was a vampire and was untraceable-she must have some kind of shield or a skill like them, but why is it impossible to track her?

They all knew that no matter what-they need to kill whoever who wanted to hurt them.

First Person Present Tense –Renesmee

"AAAAAAAAH!" Emmett growls, lips pursed and brow furrowed.

Jasper and I chuckle at his anger.

"Oh, common Em, haven't you said and I quote 'I am going to beat you all!' this morning?" Alice asks him, her dimpled smile is more cocky than anything.

Emmett pouts petulantly, he smiles and then runs toward Alice, when he is close to her she catapults gracefully making a perfect pirouette up in the air and lands in a nearby tree.

Emmet looks everywhere completely confused by Alice's disappearance.

"Up here dear brother of mine!" Alice says, smiling smugly at Emmett.

Emmett looks up and shakes his head smiling.

"I'm done with that little monkey, come on Jazz let's fight brother." Emmett says to Jasper moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Jasper chuckles. "Of course brother just let me laugh at the fact that a little girl beat you!" He says making all of us laugh.

"Hey! I am not little! It's just that everyone in this family is giant!" Alice complains, but she has a point.

Dad appears and with him Mom, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

"The pack is coming, nobody is near us." Carlisle says, then everybody resumes their training.

It's been a weak since the accident and they had trained and trained and all I do is sit here and watch.

Mom still won't talk to me and Rose either.

Seriously, they drive me crazy.

I haven't talked to my Jacob either, we barely see each other and when we are he is too concentrated training with the pack.

I know we are in danger but it hurts me that Mom, Rose and Jacob won't talk to me.

I confess I am afraid of whoever wants to attack us but I'm terrified of what could happen to any member of my family.

Mom and Dad send Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renée to Paris in a pre-honey moon, so-I can't go to the only place where I feel save when my family is acting strange as they are now.

And Leah…is as if she never existed.

Where is she anyway? I mean not that I want to see her any time soon.

"Hey, Ness," Seth says casually as he sits next to me.

I smile widely.

"Pretty damn hard to train with Sam and Jake." He comments, looking up at Jacob who is watching us closely.

Even in his wolf form I can see his brow furrowed.

The gestures he is doing suggest he is jealous.

_How dare he! He knows that I'm head over the hills in love for him!_

Besides, he isn't even talking to me.

"I guess we will be prepared to whoever wants to hurt you," he murmurs, then he looks at me with wide fearful eyes.

Hurt me? They told me the attackers were searching for all of us not specially me!

"What?" I breathe, I feel as if someone kicked me hard on my chest.

Looking up I see everyone gaping at Seth.

"Renesmee it's not what you think darli-" Mom says but I cut her off.

"Don't you dare to touch me now after you have ignored me all this week!" I say snatching my elbow from her grasp.

"You all are liars! My life is in danger and I don't even know! Seriously when you all are going to realize that I have right to know what is really happening, I'm tired of being lied!" I shout at them.

They do what they always do, stay quiet and don't look at me.

I turn and walk away from them.

(Great Expectations) I'm just in the part where Estella tells Pip he would get her out of his thoughts in a week and he contradicts her when I hear the knock on my door.

"Ness, Please open the door," Jasper says, his voice laced with pleading.

"I need to be alone, I'm so mad at everyone."

"That's fair, you can talk to us later, perhaps?" he asks hopefully.

"I'll think about it."

Then he was gone.

And nobody bothered me again until midnight when my so called boyfriend appears outside of my window looking directly at me.

"Can we talk?" he mouths, I am very tempted by the nakedness of his torso and I almost open the window but when I remember he didn't talk to me for a weak.

I shake my head.

"Please," he pleads.

"No,"

He nods turns to leave but then looks at me sighs heavily and breathes on my window to create a steam and write on it.

_I love you, I'm sorry._

I nod once but I don't say it back.

He waits for me to say it back as I always do but I don't-won't.

I am tired of this, being lied because they think I am too fragile to endure the reality of the life.

I wonder what else they might be hiding from me, what I don't know.

Finally Jacob turns and leaves.

I stand close to the window looking for him and even though I can't see him I know he is there, always will be there.

I regret that I didn't say it back but I need to be firm, the first fight hurts the most. Now I know.

As the days pass I don't talk to Jacob or any member of my family, the only contact to the world is Seth, and it seems to bother Jacob to the point of boil of rage.

I see them training from my room, even giggle a little when I see Emmett lose against Alice _again_.

The thirst is unbearable so I decide go hunting.

I take jeans, converse and a black shirt, I don't feel in the mood to wear make up or struggle with my unruly wavy hair so I make a loosen ponytail.

When I close the door of the house they stare at me but don't say anything.

"I will hunt, I'm thirsty," I say to Carlisle, he nods.

Jacob in his human form starts to walk to me, supposing he will join me as he always does but I shake my head stopping him in his tracks.

"I want Seth to come with me,"

He purses his lips petulantly and shakes his head.

"Is not save"

I point with my chin at the pack.

"Then, I want all the pack with me not you,"

Emmett makes a mocking noise but when I glare at him he looks at his feet.

"I'll take care of her Jake," Sam says reassuringly at him.

Jacob says something to Sam in their dialect and Sam nods.

Paul, Quil, Embry and Sam come with me in wolf form, Seth walks next to me in his human form.

"Jacob is pretty damn mad at me lately," Seth says, looking down at his feet.

"About that, I'm sorry I just need some distance from Jacob, I guess we tend to overwhelm ourselves, but isn't your fault"

He touches the back of his neck nervously as he always does when he feels uncomfortable.

"Love is complicated," He mutters under his breath.

"You have no idea, have you?" I ask him nudging him with my elbow.

He doesn't elaborate.

"Look, there's an elk over there."

"Seth I can't believe you did that!" I say laughing, Paul and Sam are making weird noises, as if they were choking.

"Yeah, I licked the bubblegum of the floor," he says, his skin is red from the laughter.

We arrive to the big house and everyone is talking with each other, Jacob looks at me then at Seth.

"I'll go for the book I told you Seth," I say running upstairs,

When I arrive to my bedroom I sense something unnerving, I saw the sliding window door open and there is a card on my pillow.

Walking slowly, I take the note and read it.

**_Vous n'êtes pas sûr_**

**_-N._**

You're not safe.

N?

The attacker was here, in my bedroom, near me…

And I couldn't stop myself from screaming.


	13. GONE

** Chapter 13** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO **STEPHENIE MEYER** Note: Is not a giant man, Is just a very tall one and I wanted to give you glimpse of the attackers-I hope you like it:).

* * *

** DAYBREAK BOOK ONE CHAPTER 13** _ THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE_ **T**he scream of the little girl pierced her ears, it was full of fearfulness. _Poor, poor little thing,_ she thought. _She doesn't know what I'm going to do to her._ It was so easy to kill her now, as easy as a piece of cake. But if she killed her now—_where would be the fun?_ She was standing near the river, they wouldn't see her or feel her, smelt her even, she had that skill. She was invisible for the ones she didn't want to see her. _Cullens,Cullens,Cullens._ _Why didn't they look carefully at their surroundings?_ She heard the chuckle of her love, she knew he enjoyed this game as well, eventually they would come for the girl, kill her and then claim what they were order to. The giant man took her hand between both of his. "My dear, you really know how to hunt your prey, I hope you know what you are doing Sasha, wouldn't it be a better idea just kill her now?" He asked Sasha. She shook her head, _of course not!_ She just wanted to have fun. _Seriously, what harm could it do messing with the Cullens a little longer?_ "Of course my darling, haven't you learn something of me all the time we've been together? You know I always win." she said, she could taste the venom in her mouth. Did he doubt her? Did he really think she couldn't accomplish this easy task? The man stared at the Cullen mansion; he knew it wasn't wise playing childish games with them but as Sasha said she had never failed a mission. And certainly it was entertaining watch the Cullens being anxious and useless. He looked at Sasha and remembered the day he found her.

* * *

He was wandering at night in Paris, the lone alleys were as usual filled with drug addicts or drunks, he didn't like how their blood tasted, he'd rather the blood of older people, it tasted like old wine. But he couldn't find anything and the streets where crowed, at the far he could see the Eiffel tower, he was ready to cheat a homeless man when he heard the scream of a woman. He wasn't a hero but if he could save an innocent once, _What harm could it do?_ He followed the scent of the fresh, young and delicate blood, then stopped when he saw the four them stabbing her stomach. _Such beauty, such pretty face._ They where crack addicts, he could smell it in their system. They wanted money, for the way she was dressed in, she had a lot. Something in her called his attention. He killed them one for one, drinking their blood until he couldn't drink anymore. He needed to be sure he wasn't thirsty if he was going to help her. She was almost dead on the asphalt. Imbeciles! Idiots! Bastards! Such a lovely face. He took her face in both of his hands. She shuddered when the ice cold hands touched her delicate frame. She opened her eyes and wailed in horror at the redness of his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said, soothingly. The least he wanted was to terrify her more. "Help me, please sir," she begged him, he thought of her as his. She was so beautiful even at death's edge. He knew then he wanted her, just for _him._ He was alone, always alone. He inclined and kissed her, surprisingly enough-she kissed him too. And without hesitation, he sank his teeth in her neck. She screamed, growled, complained until she blacked out. He took her in his arms and with the moonlight he saw her features turning even more perfect. He walked in the lone streets of Paris. There weren't two shadows, just one. She was like a ghost, _how was it possible?_ But it didn't mattered, she was going to be his.

* * *

She smiled at him. "We should go, we need to find the stupid girl, I hate when she escapes from us." Sasha said. _The stupid wolf girl, we lost her again_, He thought. They looked at the Cullens one last time, they turned and leaved with their hands entangled. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ** First Person,Present Tense/Renesmee.** The first one who arrives is Seth, he hugs me tightly against his chest, my tears soaking his naked chest. "What happened Ness? Tell me!" He asks me, taking my face in his hands. Then I feel all of them in the room, I let go of Seth and face them. "Someone entered into the house, they leaved me a note, look" I say, showing them the note. Dad takes it away from me. Seth hugs me again and I hide in the croak of his neck. Jacob appears in the room and looks at me and Seth. The look he gives me makes me push Seth aside, but not because I don't want him jealous, I just don't want Seth in trouble. "I can't believe it! How is it possible?!" Dad shouts, he looks at me and I can see his hurt. "We need to do something more drastic, Edward, we need to protect Renesmee," Mom says, she appears and hugs me tightly. "I'm so sorry Ness, I just-" "Shhh, it's okay, I'm sorry too," I say soothing her, I hate when we fight. Rosalie joins us and hugs me too. "I'm so sorry Nessie," she whispers in my ear. "We need to go and look for them, they must be near," Alice says, grabbing Dad's elbow. "It's truth son, who will stay with Renesmee?" Carlisle asks. "I will," Jacob and Seth say in unison. Jacob glares at Seth, but he ignores him. Before they leave everyone kisses my forehead but as they do it at super speed I can't even see their faces. Finally when I'm left with Jacob and Seth I just stare at my feet, my arms crossed at chest length. The tension in the room is palpable, so tangible that I can taste it. I look up and find them both looking directly at me. "What now?" I ask both. But they don't answer. Giving up, I sit on my bed and grab a random book. Austen, my favorite author. But I don't read I just pretend I do, I can feel the warmness of Jacob and Seth's bodies, I'm afraid they will phase. _How was it possible for the attacker to enter the house?_ Whoever of my family could have heard them, have they a shield like Mom's? How Dad can't read their thoughts? How can Uncle Jasper can't feel their emotins? _How? How?_ This only means I'm not safe. They could practically kill me now. But why don't they? Why are they waiting? Seth stares at my enormous dreamcatcher and smiles. "Jacob gave it to me, he said even in my nightmares he would protect me" I murmur staring at Jacob. Seth nods. "Why the heart under that wolf?" He asks. "Because that wolf is Jacob-and he _has_ my heart," _Always will._ "Can I have a minute with Jacob, Seth?" I ask him. Seth nods and walks slowly out of my room. "I'm so mad at you, why did you lie to me? Why didn't you talk to me last week? And why are you so antagonistic toward Seth?" I ask, my lips pursed petulantly. Jacob has his bad boy face, frowning, tight lips, arms crossed. Even mad he looks perfect. _The bastard_ "Because I needed to concentrate in the training instead of you, because we don't know with who we are dealing, because Carlisle told me not to tell you and because I can tolerate anyone near you, it drives me crazy" He says, clenching his jaw. "I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth, I would never hide that kind of thing from you, and it don't make sense to me why you ignore me, you can do both things well, what if I were dead now? What if the attacker had killed me last week? Wouldn't you feel regretful? And in the matter of you jealousy. "I think you are an asshole, you know how I feel for you and if you doubt that I don't want to see you anymore." I snap, my nostrils are open widely as I always do when I'm seriously mad. His expression falls, all sign of stubbornness vanishing. His arms fall to his sides, my lower lip trembling. "What are you saying? Please tell me is not what I think." He murmurs walking toward me. I take a step back, holding my hands to him. "I think we need to end this, I don't want to be with someone who ignore me even though he knows I'm in danger death, hide something so important to me and don't believe that I love him so deeply that I can't even breath," I say, looking at him straight in the eye. He shakes his head. "We are not breaking up," "I don't want to be with you anymore, Jacob" "But _I love you_ so _much_," he whispers, walking toward me. Suddenly he takes me in his arms and holds me close to his naked chest. "Tell me you don't want me and I will go," he breathes, kissing the corners of my mouth. I close my eyes but don't move. I really need Jacob but I'm so upset with him, I need distance from him, this relationship is overwhelming. So I look up at him and say the words. "I don't want you," I lie, tears escaping from eyes, he looks at me, his eyes clouding with unleashing tears. He lets go of me and leaves my room. ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ I don't know how much time I stare at the door but when I feel Seth's hand on my shoulder, I flinch at his touch. "It's okay, it's me-I'm sorry I heard everything," He says, his eyes full of sympathy. "I...I don't know what to do, Seth" I say hugging him. He soothes my hair repeatedly. "It's okay, everything will be okay." I stay all afternoon crying in Seth's shoulder, not just because of Jacob but because of what can happen to my family, wolf people, Jacob or me… ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Mom enters the room with a letter in her hand. She smiles crookedly at me. "Something arrived from you" she says animatedly, she sits next to me and crosses her legs in front of me. It must be from Grandpas, I take it and open it. _Dear Nessie, we are so happy to be here, we would have loved you coming with us but Bella told us about the camp you wanted to go, we are so excited about you going out of the mansion, we bought you something in Paris, and we send you some pictures, Grandma Renee sends you noisy kisses, we miss you so much, we will go home soon,_ _-Love you always, Granpa Charlie and Grandma Renee._ I smile widely, then search for the photos inside the envelope, Charlie and Renee smiling in front of the Eifel tower, riding a motorcycle, wearing berets, and one kissing. "I miss them," I say, handing her the photographs. "What happened? Why is my angel sad?" she asks, touching my cheeks lovingly. I don't need to preoccupy her with more problems, besides they would blame Jacob and I don't want that. "I'm just worried about all is happening, I'm afraid for you," She kisses my forehead. "I will stay with you 24-7, I won't let anybody hurt you, besides Jacob said he wouldn't leave the house, the pack agreed too." _Great_, now I have to see him all the time. Mom frowns. "Is everything okay with Jacob?" she mouths, she really knows me. I nod a little. "I don't want to talk about it," I mouth back. "He loves you, don't forget it," she mouths. How would I? If I love him back. ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ A week has passed since I last talked or saw Jacob, I know he is near but-he won't come. This separation is excruciating, we need to order our thoughts and think about us. I must confess is unbearable but above all-_necessary_. The attacker hadn't appear and I thank god for that. Leah won't show and everything seems fine. According to Carlisle, I'm still being mostly human which still worries Mom and Dad and of course all of my family. I wish I could disappear at least for five minutes, leave to Spain, _Madrid._ I remember when we visited Madrid's Royal Palace. I went alone while Mom and Dad waited from the car, it was so sunny that even from the car I could see their sparkling skin. Mom, Rosalie, Alice and Esme stay with me while I sleep, Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stayed outside my window, the pack outside in the woods. I open my eyes and blink for the blinding light, the sun is up in the sky, it must be midmorning, I couldn't sleep well last night, I was thinking of everything that has happened. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I shout. Seth enters my bedroom with an ashen face, I stand Quickly and grab his shoulders. "What happened Seth?" I ask him, he doesn't answers, his is saying things but I don't understand them. "Seth look at me!" I yell at him, but still he doesn't answer me. I slap him hard, so hard that I think I broke my hand. He looks at me, agony is the right word for his expression. "They are gone," he whispers, all the blood draining of my face, I can feel my body turning cold, even if I don't know who is gone it hurts me. I' m shuddering, tears falling down my cheeks. "Who?" I ask, I close my eyes preparing myself for this. "Billy and my Grandma, they're gone-they disappeared," he breathes and then starts crying. _ No!_


	14. SOS

** Chapter 14** **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ****STEPHENIE MEYER** (HEY GUYS,I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THE CHAPTERS WILL BE OCCASIONALLY CROSSOVER AND WILL HAVE A LOT OF ACTION BECAUSE THE BOOK WILL END SOON I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS I WILL DO BUT I'M ABOUT TO FINISH,I WILL START ANOTHER BOOK DON'T WORRY;)) ** DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 14**

* * *

_No!_ "Seth! Seth! Tell me,What happened?"I shout at him,but he is crying. I stand up and run downstairs,Mom catches me on my way out. "Everybody went to the reservation,we don't know what happened,we can't go out."She says hugging me. I push her away. "I need to find Jacob,he must be turning crazy Mom,I need to go with him,he needs me,"I say,trying to leave the house but she grabs my wrists fiercely. "I know,but we can't go out of this house," "Please mom,please," She looks at me,doubt and probably pain crosses her face. "Seth! We need to go!" she shouts,but Seth doesn't responds, Mom frowns,she puts me in her back and in a second we are in my bedroom,Seth's not here. _What!_ "Where is he?"I ask her,she looks everywhere but he is nowhere to be seen. _What if...What if he disappeared too?_ Is it then when I hear a manly chuckle behind me. The sound it's so disturbing that It provokes my skin to goose bumps. Mom turns so fast that it makes me dizzy. There is nobody there. Not even a ghost. Then,we hear a girlish giggle. Mom turns around again but we still alone. I can feel the panic raising in her,they have us alone. Whoever the attacker is,they have _us_. I close my eyes when mom starts running,we're about to reach the door when someone separate her from me. I can see how someone is grabbing her neck and is trying to break it out of her body. "No! Let her alone!"I scream,but someone silences me,I have no voice,I see my mother's eyes go wide open. "Ness! Where are you!"she shouts,I can't see who's touching me,or her. The feelings is disturbing,weird. Like if I literally _ disappeared._ Ironically enough,this is what I wanted a week ago,to disappear for five minutes. I can't avoid to think. _Careful what you wish for..._ Then,I'm not longer in the house,I'm running out in the woods but I hear her,I can't scream back,I can't move,it's like if I were the wind. Then someone hits my head so hard that I instantly faint. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ** Third Person Past Tense.**

* * *

**T**hey let little girl lay near the reservation,her lover enjoyed the game,the little girl looked even more pathetic unconscious. Sasha hit her too hard,he wouldn't hit her that hard. They wanted more time playing with the Cullens. _What is going to happen when the Cullen's fin out we took her little girl?_ She thought._ Are they going to chase us?_ _Of course not ,they wouldn't—they couldn't._ They were far away now,the Cullens wouldn't be able to track them. "Sasha, what are we going to do now?"he asked his love. "We are going to torture the Cullens until I'm tired,besides our curfew is not anytime soon,we could rather enjoy ourselves playing with the Cullen's mind,don't you think my love?"she asked Nestor. She loved him,she examined him again. Straight,dark short hair,perfect nose,squared jaw,sharp cheekbones. The structure of a real man. A very strong one. He'd said her he was twenty two when he changed,but he looked older,such a manly body. It drove her crazy. The way his body muscles flexed when he moved. For her he was perfect,she was so lucky when he found her. But she wanted the love of the alpha too. Not because she wanted the boy—but because she had other plans... She was ambitious,she hadn't a middle name but if she had it would be ambitious. Nestor looked at her perfect lover. _Such a gorgeous face,she looked like a porcelain doll,such perfectness_. He loved her so,he would die for her,but he knew her well. She was the most ambitious woman he had ever met. He would bet his life she had a plan,but it didn't mattered,he would do anything she wanted. For her—_everything._ They went near the town,they were thirsty,the blood from the Quileites tasted like heaven but they already took many of them,they rather something more refreshing now. "Mmm,look all those teenagers,they look delicious,"she said,licking her lips. He didn't like take young lives but if Sasha wanted that—she would have it. "Which one,love? She pointed a red haired one,Nestor ran towards the boy. She smiled. _If I told him to kill himself he would,that's the depths is his feeling for me._ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ** FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE**

* * *

_**I**_ wake up with jolt, I feel someone touching my hand. I open my heavy eyelids and find Seth,seriously injured,his face is almost black from the blows. "Seth! Who did this to you!"I say,standing up. I wince at the piercing pain emanating from my stomach. I fall to my knees,my hands trying to stop the blood. "Ness! Don't move I'll go for help,"Seth says,standing up and wincing,it seems to me he is hurting deeply but he's trying to hide it. He takes a deep breath and phases,when he is in his wolf form he wails and growls deeply. He runs so fast that it makes him wince every time he takes a step. My stomach hurts,badly. I unbutton my shirt until I find the wound,it's deep and I can see it it's infected. _How many time had I been lost?_ _Who took me?_ _Where is Billy and Maggie?_ _Where is my family?_ _Where is Jacob?_ I look at my surroundings and frown. _Where am I?_ Surely in Forks,the perpetual and trademark cloudy weather is the same. The sun—what I can see of it—it's low in the sky. It must be late afternoon or so it seems. "Help!"somebody screams,I stand up and jog as fast as I can toward the voice. At the far I hear the flooding water of a river. I stop in my tracks when I see Maggie laying on the ground,her eyes closed,and Billy is trying to move her. "Renesmee! Oh dear god! What happened to you?" Billy asks,he tries to move but he can't,I run toward him and kneel by his side. "Billy,what happened to you and Maggie?" He looks at our surroundings,dumbfounded too. "I was drinking coffee with Maggie in her house and then someone came,but i couldn't see who it was ,I just woke up and saw Maggie here,I think she—"he trails off. I shake my head,_No._ I help him to move and then take Maggie in my arms. I open her eyes and her pupils aren't dilated,I sigh in relief but what if she has intern bleeding? I try to look for a sign of blow in her head and I found one,it's a deep shade of purple. This must have happened a couple of hours ago. This can't be recent. Billy takes my hand. "Nessie,you have to go,you need to find help," I shake my head. "I can't leave you both,I can't." _Won't._ He shakes his head. "You can't save her,she's dying,I will wait here for you."he says. "I can't Billy,Jacob would never forgive me if something where to happen here,I can't let Maggie die!" He grabs my head in his hands. "You need to go,your wound is bleeding excessively,you can die too,"he says,I can say he's not lying. But I can't leave them here,what I'd the attackers come again? "If you don't go,you will die too,please do it for Jacob." He says,pleading me with his eyes. I nod once,wipe the burning tears streaming down my cheeks roughly with the back of my hands. I kiss his nose and stand up. I don't look back when I walk fast,I need to find help,maybe if I run I can help Maggie. ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ ** Third Person Past Tense.**

* * *

**S**eth was running so fast,he thought he was flying. He couldn't let Renesmee die, He couldn't live with her death in his hands. Jacob would hate him if he did,he would hate himself too. _What happened to him?_ He was in Nessie's room and then it was a if he disappeared. He felt the blows of someone but he couldn't see who it was. He heard the chuckle of a man and the giggle of a woman. "Arrêter, mon amour, tu vas le tuer!"she screamed,Seth didn't knew what she said but he caught mon amour and knew they were French. _What are they doing here?_ _What do they want?_ He passed out when the man hit his head. When he saw Nessie beside him he almost died,she looked so hurt. She had cut lips,and that deep wound in her stomach. _Fucking idiots! I'm going to kill them_! He thought. _They took grandma,billy and Nessie!_ He didn't knew where he was,he could tell they were far away from Forks but he could still hear the river. After a couple of minutes he heard the anxious thoughts of Paul,Embry,Quil,Sam,Loyd and Jacob. _Seth! Where we're you!_ _We were looking for you bro!_ _We need your help!_ _Renesmee is gone,the fuckers took her from me!_ _Listen to me,Nessie was with me! They took us away,we need to save her! She's hurt!_ _Fuck!_ _Jesus!_ _God!_ _What!_ _No!_ _Did you see My dad or Maggie?_ _No,I didn't! Fuck! We need to find them too!_ _I hope they are okay_ _I hate contradict you but I they hurt Ness—they hurt them too._ _Why can't we have a fucking day in peace!_ The wolves saw where Ness was,Jacob noted Seth thought of her a little too much. But he don't care,he just wanted to save her. _My little Ness,I love you so._ Jacob felt how his heart contracted at the thought of losing her again. He couldn't bare it. All of the sudden Seth stopped,the pack didn't,they cursed him but Seth was shocked. _Did I just heart what I think?_ _Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth._ He heard the voice of his sister inside of his mind,as he used to. He shook his head. _She wasn't there,she wasn't there._ He was afraid of her,she could kill him easily,he wouldn't fight her this time. _It was useless—I would lose._ Then he saw her,she was there. His sister,the grayness of her fur was still the same. Her dark eyes were the same. But he wouldn't love her the same,the things she'd done to him, to his family—to Renesmee. She didn't move,he either. Seth turned and leaved her,he needed Renesmee not Leah,Leah wasn't his sister anymore. Leah hearing his thoughts flinched. She was back,the woman let her go. She realized she wasn't welcomed in the pack. _What did I do?_ _I don't remember anything—anything._ _What did I do to Nessie?_ She wasn't even in Forks,she leaved to Brazil. Leah turned and walked away from her home,her heart broken didn't mattered to his brothers,to Seth or Sam. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• _**E**_dward heard the thoughts of Seth,he was running so fast to the point of flying,Bella followed him,all his family rushed after him. They knew Renesmee was in danger. How stupid! Edward chastised himself. They took Billy and Maggie as a distraction so they leaved and Renesmee were alone or with just a couple of them. They were very clever,too clever,more than them. Now his Daughter was in danger because of his imbecility! ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ ** First Person Present Tense.**

* * *

**_T_**he sunset settled just two seconds ago,Seth hadn't come and I'm loosing any hope of saving Maggie or Billy. My wound still bleeding,it hurts so much that I almost don't feel anything from the waist down. I think I have fever and I think I have hallucinations because at the far I see Jacob,he looks funny. He has two heads. I snicker a little but then I fall to the ground. 


	15. HUNTING DOWN

**CHAPTER 15**

**  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 15  
  
_Loyd: is a new wolf,he is Leah's age,he phased after Leah leaved,  
I think if the pack loosed a member automatically another Quileute would phase,you will see him more often.  
He is tall as Sam,russet skinned,angular face,but he has hazel !_

_Sue Clearwater(Seth and Leah's mom died shortly after Harry(Seth and Leah's father) died._

* * *

___  
__**T**_he sunset settled just two seconds ago, Seth hasn't come and I'm losing any hope of saving Maggie or Billy.

My wound still bleeding, it hurts so much that I almost don't feel anything from the waist down.

I think I have fever and I think I have hallucinations because at the far I see Jacob—he looks funny.

He has two heads.

I snicker a little but then I fall to the ground.

I can't move, I have no strength at all.

It's as if I weren't myself, like if I am here but I'm also somewhere else,

I feel his arms bringing me up and shaking me,

I see him four times, like if he had three clones of himself,

I don't understand him, I only see his mouth moving,

he's touching my face, I see the pack in his wolf form and faintly I hear my family, there's some kind of problem,

Jasper is taken away from me, Carlisle is trying to help me, _doctor, help, wound—_

_Billy! Maggie! _

"Save them," I whisper weakly, they all stare at me.

"Who?" asks Carlisle, he's trying to make me awake but I can't, my eyelids are way too heavy.

"Billy and Maggie, they are down the south, follow my blood on the ground when you hear the river just look down the rocks, they are hurt, Billy can't move he doesn't have his wheel chair, Maggie has a serious contusion, probably internal bleeding"

The pack disappears into the woods, Jacob stands, looks at me.

"I will come back," he says.

"I will wait for you," I whisper, weakly.

It hurts me to breathe.

When he leaves I stare at Carlisle.

"It hurts so bad, I can't move without it hurting me,"

"It's so deep, they probably cut you with a rare obsidian scalpel, I can recognize that, it's completely infected"

I frown. "How is it possible?"

Carlisle stares at me. "You have been lost two days, we couldn't find you"

_Two days?_

No wonder it's infected, I don't remember anything after I blacked out.

I hope they can save Maggie, I wouldn't forgive myself.

"All this is my fault, they want me not them, if anything where to happen to them it would be my fault,"

"No, Renesmee, this isn't your fault, what happened to them—"

"It is my fault," I argue Carlisle.

"I need to take you home, you need at least ten stitches,"

"We can't leave! Maggie is probably at death's edge!" I yell at him.

He blinks and then looks at my father.

"It's truth, her wound can be fixed at home, Maggie—don't," Dad mutters.

I look up at them, Mom is far away from me.

Probably struggling with blood's scent.

Esme, Rosalie ,Alice, Emmett and Jasper are nowhere to be seen.

Probably far away from me and my blood.

"Where's everyone?"I ask, craning my neck in all directions.

They aren't here.

Dad looks down.

"They can't handle this, your mother is struggling as well,"

I stare at him, he looks like if he were in pain.

"Dad, go with mom I'll be okay, please," I plead him, he doubts this for a moment, looks at mom then leaves, I can see how he starts to breathe again.  
I take my shield off.

_I love you daddy._

_I love you too_, he mouths.

**THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE**

* * *

**_T_**he wolves were running, they couldn't find Billy and Maggie.

Seth: _Where are they!_

Paul: _This woods are so dangerous._

Jacob: _I hope my dad isn't hurt badly._

Seth: _They beat me so hard, haven't you seen my face?_

Quil: _I can't believe we can find them, they are like freaking ghosts._

Seth: _It's weird having someone that you can't see beat you._

Loyd: _Guys! You smell that?_

They sniffed their surroundings.

Jacob:_Is. It. Who. I. Think. It. Is?_

Paul: _Who?_

Quil: _Oh god_

Embry_: What is she doing here!_

Jacob: _I'm going to kill her!_

Seth: _Ignore her, Jake; we need to find Billy and grandma!_

Jacob cursed to himself, he knew it was the wisest thing to do.

He would probably find her later,

It only mattered save Ness, Billy and Maggie.

If this didn't get better, he would simply take Ness and his Dad somewhere far away.  
Somewhere where he could keep them safe.

It killed him seeing Ness hurt, _her_ pain was _his_ pain.

_It's all my fault,_ he thought. _If I were with her as I should be this wouldn't happening._

__He blamed himself.

Paul: _Jake, this isn't your fault, stop blaming yourself._

__Loyd: _This guys are a serious thing Jake, even the Cullens can find them._

Seth: _We need you here Jake, you can't take Renesmee away_.

Embry: _Yeah, we will find a way, you can't leave the pack, you can't leave us._

Jacob_: I couldn't forgive myself if Ness dies, surely you all guys would know how it feels._

__They understood, they all were imprinted except—Seth and Loyd.

They all thought of their imprints.

Embry shuddered at the thought of losing his love, he would probably die.  
They heard the low heart rhythm of someone, and a slow but steady breathing.

Seth: _Look!_ Guys overthere!

They were lying on the floor, Billy wasn't conscious, Maggie either.

Jacob phased in his human form, covering himself quickly.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Jacob shouted, they were near, he could smell them.

Emmett and Jasper appeared and took Maggie.

Jacob phased quickly then started running.

_His dad was going to be okay, he would be okay._

He repeated that mantra over and over again.

Loyd heard the thoughts of his brothers, when was he going to imprint?  
_Surely soon_, he wanted to find his perfect mate.

They arrived where Carlisle was, Renesmee wasn't awake.

"What happened?" Asked Emmett.

He felt as if he was going to choke with his venom.

"It's okay, I needed to clean the wound I used morphine" Carlisle soothed them.

Jacob's heart calmed instantly, his Ness was okay.

Carlisle examined Maggie,  
heartbeat weak, breathing low but steady, Nessie was right she had a  
serious contusion, she had probably internal bleeding.

"We need to go, now!" he shouted.

He knew Maggie was dying.

Maybe he couldn't help her.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
**

**FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE**

* * *

_**I**_don't know what exactly woke me up, the unbearable pain of the wound or the mortification to see if Maggie and Billy were alright.

When I open my eyes I see Carlisle is stitching my wound.

"Hey," he murmurs with a weak smile.

He only does that when he is pretending everything is alright.

I wince when the needle pierce my skin.

"_Ah!" _I growl.

He smiles sympathetically at me.

"I guess morphine has lost its strength."

"Where's Maggie and Billy?" I ask, I can feel the wave of panic that invades me.

_Please, let them be okay god._

He just stares at his work, but don't say anything, I'm about to force the thrush out of him when he finally sights in defeat.

"Billy's health is stable now, he was severely dehydrated and had low sugar levels he was about to have a diabetic coma and Maggie—well she...she is in coma."

I didn't save her, if only I were faster.

"She did have the internal bleeding right?"

He nods. "This isn't your fault Nessie,"

_Of course it is._

Seth probably hates me, I mean because of me his sister is gone and his grandma...

"Where is Billy?"

"He's in his house now, he wanted to be at home,"

I don't think it's a good idea, they could attack us anytime soon.

"How is it possible? For them to be invisible?" I ask him, mesmerized by this.

He thinks about it for a moment.

"It's always a mystery, why I can control myself near blood? I have never killed a human, never drank a single drop of human blood, how your father can read minds? How Jasper can feel and change moods? How Alice can see the future? I can't give you an answer my dear, but I can tell you we all can do great things, some of us chose to do the right things with our abilities and some others not," he says, patiently as if I were a child.

The way he talks about anything makes you understand it completely.

Of course the attackers are evil.

_But why the obsession with our family…with me…_

I see how he has a point, Carlisle looks like an angel an acts like an angel.

Dad only uses his ability for good, and uncle Jasper too.

I wonder idly if I should read his mind, he probably wouldn't notice.

I don't like to read minds I considerate it as a highly violation of privacy.

Something I shouldn't do.

But with no more preamble, I reach out and touch his dear face.

_If only I could do something to save you, this people could easily hurt you,I would do anything._  
_I hope Margaret gets better, but I can certainly say she won't, how am I going to say this to her—to Seth?_

I let go of him.

Maggie is worst than I thought, why wouldn't he tell me?

"Where's Jacob?" I ache for him, need him with me.

"His sisters came shortly after Billy returned home, he needed to take care of his father, he was here with you but you were unconscious  
he said he would come soon"

Of course he did, of course he would.

_He_ love me too much, _I_ love him too much.

I long for him, I haven't talked to him in a while, haven't feel him near me.

But the biggest of my worries is that the attackers hurt Jacob, my family and the pack.

If they could do it once—they can do it again, and this time they can do a lot more than hurt us.

_**I**_ always will remember Maggie.

How she laughed, the way she arranged her long gray hair in two loosen ponytails.  
Her genius tablecloths/coupons.

Her famous apple pie.

The way she loved me the first time she ever saw me.

Her humor.

_"I do hope you will come soon," she said.  
"I will."I promised, but I never did._

I broke that promise, I never went to visit her again.

Now, she is in this bed in Carlisle's emergency room.

_Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep._

The sound of the machine is perpetual, her heart keep beating but I know she isn't there.  
She didn't have to die.

The one that should be in this bed would be me.

_Me, not her._

Jacob hadn't come, hadn't called.

Is he mad at me?

Seth is gone.

He leaved the pack.

He quit them, he didn't even say goodbye.

Dad says he needed time, he couldn't be here anymore.

His father dead, Mother dead, Sister out of her mind and Grandma dead alive.

_I can understand him._ All his family is gone.

I picture his face in my mind.

_Where are you?  
Why won't you come?_

I would hug him until my arms were blue if he were here.

He is my best friend.  
I love him, he saved my life three times now.

I only I could take his pain away.

Maybe I should look for him, try to help him.

I should talk to my Dad, he would help me.

Seth is vulnerable, he could hurt himself.  
I change cloths and make a ponytail.  
I don't even worry about Alice's conversations about dress appropriately as a Cullen.  
I just stick to my baby blue converse, white shirt and jeans and a gray hoodie.

Running downstairs I hear the hushed voices of Mom and Dad.

"I think we should tell her, we can't hide this anymore."

_What now?_ Seriously I need a day off.

"I don't think we should, love, she's so young and she's been through a lot since we arrived to Forks, maybe he should go back to Brazil." He suggest mom.

"No, they would follow us, Edward, we can't hide we need to destroy them as we did with James, Laurent, Victoria, Rayley, and she needs to know he is her best friend." Mom says, her eyes pleading my father.

"How am I going to say that Seth leaved because he saw Leah and is looking for her, that he wants to fight her."

"_What?!"_ I shout.

I now this will end bad, I need to find Seth.

Even if the attackers take me.


	16. LOST BOY

**CHAPTER 16**

****

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHANIE MEYER

**If I get more followers when this book ends I will upload the first chapter of the second book of Renesmee's story Nightfall**** :) **

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 15**

* * *

****

LOST BOY

"How am I going to say that Seth leaved because he saw Leah and is looking for her, that he wants to fight her."

"_What?!"_ I shout.

I know this will end badly, I need to find Seth.

Even if the attackers take me.

They both stare at me.

"Why didn't you follow him? I thought you cared for him!"

"Renesmee, I can't forbid him to do whatever he wants, I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me," Dad says.

"He is lost Dad, his parents are dead, his sister is crazy and Maggie will never wake up." I argue them, my brow furrowed.

Mom takes my hands.

"Nessie, you can't stop him," she says.

I take her hands of my shoulders.

"Leah can kill him Mom, really I thought you were clever."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Apologize now!" Dad shouts.

I stare at him.

_Yes, it was rude._

"I'm sorry but so help me, you know Seth is in danger, please help me find him." I say with my sad pleading eyes.

Dad stares at Mom; she nods.

"Let's go, maybe I can still hear him." says Dad.

I jump onto his back and kiss his cheek.

_Thank you daddy._

__  
**THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE**

* * *

_**S**_eth was in his wolf form, his brothers couldn't hear him anymore.

He quit the pack, they were probably looking for him but it didn't matter to him.

He couldn't find Leah.

He tried to find his sister but it was useless—_she was gone_.

He couldn't do anything to avoid the pain within him.

He was alone, all _alone_.

His father died, his mother died, his sister was a lost cause and his grandma she was...dead alive.  
And he didn't even had...

It didn't matter, he was alone; nobody loved him.

Of course his brothers cared about him but when the moon was settled in the night sky they all went home with their families with their loves with their _imprints_.

He didn't even have that.

_If only..._

Jacob was following Seth's scent, he was worried about his brother, he heard the last thing he thought.

_Disappeared_, he wanted to disappear.

Jacob feared for his friend's life.

He saw what he was planning to do.

**Paul:** _You think he will do it, Jake?_

**Jacob:** _I don't know Paul_

__**Embry:** _I swear if he kills himself I'll kill him myself_

**Loyd:** _I mean he has us, he won't be alone._

Jacob growled at them.

Jacob: _you don't understand,he has problems, he doesn't have a family anymore!_

Embry didn't want Seth hurt, he just wanted his friend with the pack.

They could smell him, they could almost feel him.

**Jacob:** _He is near us, I can feel him._

**Loyd:** _Jacob, we have a problem._

**Jacob:** _What is it Loyd?_

Loyd howled in distress.

**Loyd:** _He is near the cliff!_

They felt how their hearts pounded in their chest, if one member of the pack died-a part of them would die.

They couldn't lost him, they wouldn't, they must help him.

Edward heard the thoughts of the pack, he heard Seth's thoughts as well.  
He knew what he wanted, what he was about to do.  
He speeded up, Renesmee squealed when the rush made her feel dizzy.

Bella followed him without hesitation.  
Just then, they saw the pack, but they couldn't see Seth.

**Edward:** _Where is him_? He said in a low voice Renesmee couldn't hear.

**Jacob:** _Near the cliff_

**Loyd:** _He wants to jump!_

**Embry:** _He is lost, Edward_

**Paul:** _We need to stop him!_

**Edward:** _We will save him, I swear we will._

__Bella loved Seth, he used to be close to her, now he was dazzled by Nessie.  
_Seth,_ she thought. _You're not alone.  
_  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE**

* * *

_**M**_y grasp on Dad is almost as strong as iron, if I'm not mistaken something is really wrong; I hope Seth has not done anything reckless.

But I have a terribly hunch that if he has not done anything yet-he is planning to do it.

_Seth, please don't hurt yourself._

I'm thinking in how he is always with me, the way he makes me smile, the way we communicate, the way he can't lie to me, the way he makes me giggle with his strange pervert jokes.

And I notice, that I am not a good friend, I'm always thinking in something else or in Jacob.

But I never think of him as him thinks of me.

I should be there for him whenever he needs me, he is alone because of me, but I don't feel forced or dragged to be his friend it's because I want to be his friend.

I solemnly swear that I will spend time with him more often, I don't want him feeling alone because even if I don't want to accept it-I know he is.

Dad stops in a jolt.

I see Seth, his standing at Cliff's edge, I can feel my heart pounding in my throat.

My blood running so fast in my ears that I can't hear.

The boys are in his human forms, they are trying to reason with him, but he isn't listening.

Jacob tries to touch him but he only steps forward.

"Seth, please don't do this you're not alone," Loyd says, I can see the hazel of his eyes from where I'm standing.

"I am alone Loyd, you don't understand" Seth argues.

I feel a slightly cold breeze, is just then when I see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme standing behind me.

"You're not alone Seth, you have all of us" Carlisle says, he's tone of voice is soothing, the way his voice slides like honey down the ears of others maybe work with Seth.

He is still looking down the cliff to the gray, cold water.

"Don't do it, please" Esme pleads from behind me, she tries to step closer to him but Jacob shakes his head, it is probably the wisest thing to do.

Esme looks at Carlisle, he nods, Dad looks at her, his eyes widening.

_What is happening?_

_"_Seth, when I was human my life wasn't pleasant; I was married to a terrible man who didn't love me who treated me as nothing, I was alone and I didn't have any family he was everything I had, he was send to fight in war and I felt happy when left.

"But then, he returned and my life continued the way it used to be; miserable, shortly after that I discovered I was pregnant and I didn't want my baby near him near that kind of environment so I ran away to life freely and happily.

"I worked and saved money for the baby and me, I had a house and a job all my life was perfect I just needed my baby and when he finally came to my life and I was so happy with him, my life was perfect.

"But faith had another plans for me and he died of hay fever shortly after he was born, I couldn't think, couldn't work, I was out of my mind, I thought I was lost and that the weight of the world was laid over my bare shoulders.

"I felt like if he was my hope and the hope vanished when he died so I committed suicide, I jumped off a cliff, I didn't want to live an empty life, but you know what I thought when I was falling?" she asks him, he don't look at her but he shakes his head.

"I thought _'I shouldn't have done this, I don't want to die'_ it was the worst fear I could have had, the impotence I felt when I couldn't undone what I did, the way I felt knowing that I was killing the most important person in my life, because when you kill yourself is not just a homicide it's ending the most precious life.

"I am here in this world by lucky circumstances but not everybody has my luck, Seth, I was young and when you're young you feel as if the problems in your life have no solution but I learned this and I don't want you to forget this:

**_The most hard problems have the most simple solutions_**." Esme says.

I think we all are petrified, some kind we turned into living statues.

I didn't know about this and I don't judge Esme, I love her and

I understand her grief.

Seth doesn't turn even with this sincere words, I know that we all are here for him but is as if he were blind or stubbornblind I would say.

So I take step forward and stand right next to him.

"Seth, don't do this we all care for you look around if you were alone there wouldn't be anybody standing here"

He turns around and his eyes widen when he sees all my family here.

I take his hand. "See, everybody here is for you" I mutter.

"But I want someone to love me," he whispers.

And in that moment I know I love Seth, he is my best friend.

"Seth, _I_ love _you_, you're my beast friend," I giggle with his new nickname.

He smiles widely, my favorite Seth Clearwater smile.

"Beast friend?" he asks me, I nod, but now he is laughing and we all are laughing.

He shakes his head. "What?" I ask.

"I really wanted to jump, I have never done it"

I look at him and move my eyebrows up and down in a suggestively manner.

He looks at me in disbelief.

I don't know what posses me when I jump to his back and he jumps to the water.

In the descent down I feel free like a wingless bird that can fly and I'm not alone I'm with my best friend.

When we dive into the ice cold water it feels as if someone stabs a million of needles into my skin, I can feel the tiny pieces of ice inside my eyes when I open them.

I can see Seth smiling at me, I smile at him.

When I emerge from the water I gasp for air and soon we are joined.

All the Quileutes and my family jump to the water.

Jacob lands just near me, and I can feel his hands on my hips and he dives me farther in the water.

With him it doesn't matters if the water is cold or boiling if it's with Jacob I lose my thoughts.

He drags me deep in the water and kisses me hard, it feels heavenly when his lips touch mine.

I pull hard on his hair and deepen the kiss, I can feel his burning lips giving not taking, and I take all I can from him.

It seems as if we were sinking further and I only hold onto him, kissing him.

I want to devour him to consume him underwater, but we need oxygen.

When we resurface I take his face and kiss him chastely.

Someone splash us, I turn and find Emmett chuckling soon we all are splashing each other and laughing.

I rode Jacob on my way back the cottage, it was such fun.

Now I'm standing in front of him, I'm such a mess my hair looks more like a bird's nest than hair, my converse are black instead of baby blue, I look like a crazy person.

He takes a strand of messy curls between his fingers.

"We should take a day off of this, just _you_ and _me_ no one else," he whispers grabbing my chin and leaning down he kisses the corners of my mouth.

"Tomorrow night we should go to dinner or to the movies, I can take you to Port Angeles or Seattle, what do you think?" he whispers into my ear, then he starts to trail kisses down my neck, his fingers drawing the line of my collarbone.

"I-I would lov-e to," I stutter.

I can feel my legs trembling.

"We can do whatever you want" he suggests, and I can guess what he is offering.

I take his shoulders and press him against the door frame.

"Really, Whatever I want?" I ask, biting his bottom lip.

He nods, now he is the one who is being seduced.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6, okay?" He asks.

"Okay, I'll be ready," I kiss him hard then let go of him.

He stares at me then phases and gets lost into the woods.

I sigh heavily, maybe tomorrow night is the night Jacob Black _will be mine._


	17. THE FIRST TIME

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION STORY.**

**I DON'T EARN ANYTHING BY WRITING THIS.**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! 18+**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE THEY WENT AND WHAT THEY ATE AND THEIR ROOM GO AND CHECK OUT IN MY TUMBLR**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY BELOVED READERS THAT ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT NESSIE SLEEPS MOSTLY IN THE COTTAGGE FROM NOW ON :)_

_Ps; this chapter is quite extensive._

**DAYBREAK BOOK ONE CHAPTER 17**

* * *

**THE FIRST TIME**

_**N**_ow I'm standing in front of him, I'm such a mess.

My hair looks more like a bird's nest than hair, my converse are black instead of baby blue, I look like a crazy person.

He takes a strand of messy curls between his fingers.

"We should take a day off this, just _you_ and _me_ no one else," he whispers grabbing my chin and leaning down he kisses the corners of my mouth.

"Tomorrow night we should go to dinner or to the movies, I can take you to Port Angeles or Seattle, what do you think?" he whispers in my ear, then he starts trailing kisses down my neck, his fingers drawing the line of my collarbone.

"I-I would lov-e to," I stutter.

I can feel my legs trembling.

"We can do whatever you want," he suggests and I can guess what he is offering.

I take his shoulders and press him against the door frame.

"Really, Whatever I want?" I ask, biting his bottom lip.

He nods, now he is the one who is being seduced.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6, okay?" He asks.

"Okay, I'll be ready," I kiss him hard then let go of him.

He stares at me then phases and gets lost into the woods.

I sigh heavily, maybe tomorrow night is the night Jacob Black _will be mine._

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**_I_**'m turning and tossing in bed, I can't sleep; all I am able to do is to think about my date with Jacob.

_Is it really going to happen?_

Tomorrow night I would be Jacob's?

Jacob would be mine?

I have never felt so grateful about having a shield; I would literally die if Dad could hear what I'm thinking.

What I'm planning to do.

Where would Jacob take me? He said he could drive me to Seattle or Port Angeles, I loved Seattle I definitely want to go again.

I should do some research, should I?

Of course I should.

Would it hurt?

I don't know anything but of what I'm 100% sure is that I love him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE

**_J_**acob was staring at his ceiling, he was in utter darkness all that was illuminating his room was the dim light of the moon behind the thick, gray clouds.

He sighed heavily, he was nervous, anxious but above all-eager.

But he also was afraid, he loved her too much, the extraordinary feeling of drowning in his own love still lingered inside him.

He couldn't even breathe whenever she was near him, he couldn't bear it anymore, he needed her wholly.

It was hurtful being so close to her and not touching her but he needed to control himself, tame his riotous feelings.

_She will be mine,_ He thought. _Just mine_

He didn't want to phase all day, he didn't want his brothers hearing his thoughts, it was annoying hearing them thinking of it every day and he didn't want to be like them.

He always knew their first time must be perfect, he wanted her to feel his love for her.

He wanted to wait but he couldn't.

She always wanted to go too far and he didn't want to stop her.

_I don't have enough self-control, I need to fulfill this need, this craving._

Jacob looked at the tattoo on his wrist.

_Renesmee_, it said.

He knew since the first time he saw her that she would be his end, she was everything for him.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled all the photographs he had with Ness, he loved her so much.

The way he looked at her, his brothers always told him he was completely at Renesmee's expense.

He worshipped her.

He was kneeling at her feet.

_Like a mundane plebeian to a blue blooded queen, _He thought.

_How would it be?_ He wondered.

Jacob buried his face in his pillow, he was desperate, he just wanted her.

Since September they all were apprehensive, with Leah turning crazy, those strangers wanting Renesmee, he just wanted a day off, he wanted to take Ness away.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE**

**_D_**awn is starting to settle far in the horizon, I really didn't even close my eyes last night, I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice that my window is opened, It wasn't open when I arrived to the cottage, Dad or Mom must have come to my room-no I was awake; nobody came, but to prevent tragic situations I stand up and go downstairs were I find my Dad playing his grand piano, those sweet laments always make my heart to stir in distress, our favorite; Chopin.

I sit down on his dark wooden stool and, as he always does, drops one hand so I can play with him, together we end the sad prelude, he starts another one, Debussy I think…of course; Clair de Lune, but at some point I just give up and let him play alone because he's such a accomplished pianist, the way he accurate the exact perfect rhythm of the melody is as if he were Bach, Debussy or Chopin himself.

But then he starts playing another one, a very beautiful one, I think I have heard it sometime but I don't remember exactly when, I just stare at his fingers and try to memorize it to play it myself later maybe teach Jacob to play it, it seems simple almost as a lullaby.

"It's your mother's lullaby." He mutters, guessing my thoughts.

"You don't play it often, why?"I ask him.

He looks up and stares behind me but I don't have to look up to see is Mom.

"I do play it often but mostly you are not present," He says, looking at her.

I feel a pang of guiltiness inside me, it's true, I spend almost all my free time reading or with Jacob, I should spend more time with my parents.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, looking down at my knotted fingers.

"Don't be, you're growing up, you have your own life and so do I and so does your Mom and so does everyone in the world, one day you will get married and you'll leave home but it's okay, is just the way life is supposed to be."

I don't even know if I will change into a vampire, but I do have a hunch that I won't.

I don't say anything to him, just smile weakly.

He touches my forehead and frowns. "You are too flushed and you are even warmer," he says, Mom touches my cheeks.

She looks at Dad.

"We should go to Carlisle, he might be able to say if she has fever,"

I think I'm just too nervous over my date with Jacob but I won't tell them, besides I don't feel sick just slightly eager.

_Slightly!_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_O_**nce when we are in Carlisle's studio he examines me, removes the stitches of the wound on my stomach and measures my temperature.

"She is just fine, her temperature is normal for a human, she's not changing I can even say she is more human now than she was before" says Carlisle.

This, of course, deflates my parent's spirits but I won't let anything ruin this day.

"Don't worry, eventually I _will_ change," I say trying to soothe them, but I don't believe my own words.

They stare at each other but say nothing.

"Renesmee, dear, why don't you go and talk with Alice or Rosalie?" Carlisle says, smiling weakly.

It also means.

_'Renesmee, please go away so we can talk about your life and grieve for you'_

So I just nod and exit the room, I'm wandering in the stairs when I find a very quiet Alice sitting in the living room, Jasper is beside her watching some kind of game with Emmett, Rosalie and Esme are nowhere to be seen, I wonder idly if they are hearing the conversation Carlisle and my parents are having upstairs, after I examine their faces I can tell they indeed _are_ eavesdropping the conversation, the tenseness around their topaz eyes confirms it, maybe I should just sit down and wait but then Alice stands up and smiles.

"Want to go shopping?" she asks, I nod.

"Let's go!"she says a little to gleefully, even for herself.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_W_**e are in the car, Alice is singing an old song, which is about some girl who lost her love, I just stare at the trees outside and how they disappear with the speed of Alice's yellow Porsche, I don't like when they drive expensive cars, we alone attract too many attention and that's the least we need.

I observe how the raindrops fall down the window glass, I'm so nervous I think I might throw up.

_Should I tell Alice?_

No, if I tell her Dad somehow would read her mind, when I'm with Jacob I can put my shield on him so Dad can't read his thoughts.

"Alice, can you hide your thoughts from Dad?"I finally ask her, she looks at me.

"Some things yes, after all this years with Edward we have been forced to keep our thoughts more guarded, besides Bella sometimes puts her shield involuntary on everyone of us, _so_yes, I think I can fool my brother, why, do you have some kind of problem?"She asks me, her eyes full of concern.

I take a deep breath. "I will have sex with Jacob," I blurt out.

She steps on the brake, making me hit pretty hard on my head.

"You what!" she shouts, but she is half smiling she actually looks excited.

I blush crimson. "He will take me out tonight on a date, we're going Seattle and I think we will do it, I'm so nervous," I say, biting my lip.

Several cars are blowing their horns at us, Alice starts the engine again and continues to drive.

"We need to make you look ravishing! Stunning! Perfect!" she says gleefully, seriously she is as excited as me!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_A_**lice has been talking about how we need to look for the perfect dress and the perfect make up, we stop in a new store at the outskirts of Forks; _Glamour_.

It's very trendy and has numerous varieties of Designer dresses this, of course, makes Alice flutter like a little ant all over the store, she brings me all kinds of dresses and I just try them all.

I'm walking around with high heels when suddenly the top lift of the heel becomes entangled with the dress and I trip over someone, we land on the floor, him on top of me.

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes, while he stands up with me in his arms.

"Surely I'll be the one apologizing, it was after all my fault." I say with my eyes on focused on my hand, it hurts.

I look up and stare at a pair of beautiful but extreme pale blue eyes, such exquisite color, I have never seen before this kind of eyes in my life, except perhaps in grandma Renee, they are settled on a very attractive yet innocent face, his hair is really pale blond and messy but somehow arranged nicely, he is too tall for me even with high heels, he looks at me for a while, a little too much for my liking, it makes me blush.

He offers me his hand. "I'm Joseph Newton, but everyone calls me Joe,"

I shake his offered hand and smile.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my family and boyfriend call me Ness, nice to meet you,"

He frowns, smiling. "What a peculiar name," he mutters.

"It's the combination of the names of both my grandmothers,"

He smiles at me again. "Why I haven't seen you around? Do you live here or you're visiting?"

What should I say? He's asking too many questions.

"No, I'm just visiting my grandparents," I answer.

But just to change the subject I ask.

"What are you doing on a girl store?" I ask him, smirking.

He hesitates a little but finally answers.

"My mother and sister own the store, I'm grounded so my father forced me to work here instead of his store," he says.

"Which store?" I ask, genuinely interested perhaps Mom and Dad know his parents.

"Newton's Olympic Outfitters, grandpa gave it to him a couple years ago," he says.

"_Joe!_ I need you behind the counter!" a girl about my age shouts, pale blond hair, dark blue eyes, they look so alike-twins.

_Of course_

He turns and looks at her. "Coming Jenna!" he shouts at her.

"It was nice meeting you Renesmee, I hope I see you more often." He says, smiles and goes with Jenna.

I have never talked to a normal person before; they are no more different than us.

I turn around and find Alice looking at me, she has four more dresses for me.

"Alice! I won't try any more dresses, I need to go home and get ready it's after two pm!"

I end up buying five dresses, one skirt, five blouses and six pairs of heels, Joe is smiling at me when I hand him the credit card.

"Shopaholic?" he asks, while he and Jenna put the clothes in bags.

"Shut up Mike, every girl needs to fulfill the natural shopaholistic need within her, right?" She asks me, I smile.

"That's absolutely correct," I respond.

We laugh, I really would like to have friends like them.

I walk to the car where Alice is waiting for me.

"Their mother wasn't around," I confirm her.

She sighs in relief. "For one moment I thought she was there I mean, if she would be able to see me I bet she would scream!" she says, her mortification is palpable.

I shake my head. "Or ask for your plastic surgeon's number," I say.

Laughing we go back to Forks.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_A_**lice examines my face for the thousand time, she applies blush, lipstick, powder, highlighter, one touch here and there, she cleans my face and starts my makeup again, but then she smiles and claps.

"You are the Sistine Chapel and I am Michelangelo, you look _perfect!_" she says, ecstatic is not even close to the word for Alice's excitement.

I look at myself in the mirror and gasp, Alice is right I look like a perfected version of myself, I thought I would be covered by tons and tons of makeup but it's totally the opposite, the way she made my features look more appealing with just a whisper of powder and lip-gloss is quite immaculate, she literally made my face to look perfect.

The white dress is beautiful, my hair has been iron straightened for the occasion, my lips slightly red and my eyelashes are so long that I can feel how they reach my cheeks every time I wink.

"Alice, you-"

"I know, I know, now go downstairs and wait for your love," she says, giving me a quick kiss.

Giggling, I run downstairs and wait for Jacob.

I look at the more than expensive clock Alice bought me today.

_5:49_

Then again,

_5:52_

Again,

_5:55_

One last time,

_5:59 Gah!_

Then I see it, a little, red old car making its way to the big house's driveway.

I smile when I see him, he parks and walks out of the car to me, I think I'm drooling a little when I see the fine specimen that my boyfriend Jacob Black is, he is wearing a black elegant shirt, black tie, tight black jeans and black boots, I bite my lip at his sight.

He opens his arms and I run directly to them, I lunge at him and he catches me then twirls me around, it's really parenthetical the way I missed him, I stare at the house and see Rosalie looking at us, I can see she is shaking her head and tuts in disapproval.

I ignore her and smile at Jacob.

"Ready?" he asks me.

"As I'll ever be." I answer.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"**_W_**hat kind of car is this?" I ask, looking at his perfect profile, our hands entangled.

"It's a 1986 Volkswagen rabbit, my Dad gave it to me after I turn 16," he says, his eyes focused on the road.

I'm fifteen, he's 16, he looks at least twenty but he will never grow old and maybe I do…

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

He smiles but says nothing.

I close my eyes and show him what I want, I can hear him gasp.

"You need to eat first so you can eat your dessert,"

I smirk at him. "But I like my dessert first,"

He laughs but shakes his head.

It's after 7 when we arrive to a very fancy restaurant; the outsides are covered in black coal wood and have red flowers hanging on its sealing.

_IL Bistro Ristorante_

Jacob opens the door for me and when the steward hears Jacob's name we are instantly directed to a special area where we are practically alone, the restaurant it's both elegant and simple, they are gilt mirrors all over the place, the chairs and tables are all wooden, the only source of light are from the candles that are located in random places at our surroundings and the occasional lamp, when the waiter comes to our table we both order Italian sausage crostini and for dessert tiramisu.

We eat in silence, not saying anything just staring at each other's eyes, I observe his lips when he drinks from his glass of wine, if only I could taste them now, in mid dessert we can't stand it anymore so Jacob pays the check and we get out of Bistro's, finally we arrive to the majestic four seasons hotel, Jacob takes my hand and we go in, the receptionist who is a woman in all the sense of the word, stares almost open mouthed at Jacob.

_He could be her son!_

The pang of jealousy that invades me takes me off guard, we never go out together and I have never felt this way, all the women in the restaurant and here are staring at him, so, I turn his face toward mine and kiss him hard, at first he is a bit disorientated but as my kiss grows deeper so does Jacob's.

"Er...Mr. Black?" The receptionist is trying to get his attention but he is too lost in our kiss that I take the cardkey from her grasp.

He lets go of me and we walk to the elevators hand in hand.

_This is it, we finally are going to do it._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_T_**he elevator is full of people but Jacob and I are lost on each other's eyes, the _ping_ of the elevator informs us we are in the 14th floor, room 1453, when Jacob closes the door he turns and looks at me.

"The view is breathtaking, Jacob" I mutter astonished, I can see the entire city from our room, we are almost at the top floor, Seattle's view is quite astonishing, the room is very elegant and fancy, very wide with tall ceilings and white and dark wooden floors, a giant cream carpet rules the floor, there's a giant flat screen on the living room area, soft and elegant couches and chairs are spotted randomly all over the suite, it's like a mini mansion, there's even a grand piano, and giant imitations of famous ancient paintings.

I feel his hands on my hips, his nose brushing my neck, his front pressing my back.

"Not quite breathtaking as you," he whispers, while he softly bites my earlobe.

I close my eyes and hold my breath.

"I need you," I breathe, turning to face him, he takes my face with both of his hands, looks at my face then closes his eyes and kisses me.

His kiss is sweet, gentle and reverential but then it transforms into passionate, primal, carnal, and needful and dominating kiss, all at once, I grab his hair roughly and pull him to me, he hugs me tighter and deepens the kiss, I gasp when I feel his tongue stroking mine, he have never kissed me like this, such passion in one little kiss.

Soon we are lost, kissing wildly and savagely, devouring each other, we are all tongues, lips, gasps and groans.

I can feel my heart starting to pound and my breathing turning erratic, I can feel my skin burning, the wildfire that Jacob always ignites in my heart and soul spreads all over my being and claims my body altogether, he presses his hand on the small of my back and he pushes his erection against me.

I can feel him growing harder between the apex of my thighs, his breathing is shallow and uneven, the way his body react to mine confirms my theory that we are indeed made to match perfectly as two pieces of a puzzle.

Suddenly he grabs the back of knees and wraps my legs around his waist, he kisses me as he leads me to the master bedroom, again the view is splendorous but I don't care about the room now, just Jacob.

He settles me on my feet, we are standing in front of the bed, both panting franticly, and I think I might get lost in the depths of his brown eyes.

Biting my lip I step off my heels, one at the time then I take the straps of my dress, sliding them slowly down one shoulder then the other, finally discharging the dress to the floor, I'm standing in front of him just in my bra and panties.

Deliberately and at an unhurried pace I unhook my bra and slowly oh-so-slowly let it fall to the floor, he takes a step forward, standing right in front of me, I hastily undone the knot of his tie and through it somewhere I can't fathom then undone each bottom of his black shirt, I press a chaste kiss in the hollow at the base of his throat provoking a low, husky sound at the back of his throat, I kiss the seam of his collarbone and run my tongue along his neck, trailing kisses from his jaw, chin and finally sealing his lips with mine briefly.

When the kiss turns again more wild than what I expected I let go of him and look up at his eyes, I can see his pupils dilating when he gazes at my breasts, my nipples harden under his ferocious stare, it's as if he wants to devour me, I take his shirt off with his help and undone the bottom of his fly and pull down the zipper of his jeans, I can see the impressive bulge fighting its way out of his gray boxer briefs, he hooks his thumbs in the waistband and slides them down his legs, he steps off his boots and socks at an incredible speed and stands in front of me naked, with deft and eager fingers I caress his length, moving my hand up and down his massive shaft, he closes his eyes and groans.

"Ness, I need you now." He breathes.

In a beat he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and slides them down my legs, he ends up kneeling in front of me, the look in his face is one of veneration, in this moment I feel as if I own him, as if he is completely mine.

"You're perfect, Renesmee," he whispers, then, looking directly into my eyes, leans down and kisses me, my eyes roll at the back of my head when I feel his tongue on me, twirling and driving me insane, muscles that I didn't even know existed inside of me clench in the most pleasurable fashion it almost hurts, his tongue is restlessly, unforgiving me, he wants to drive me crazy, I'm gasping when he suddenly stops, stands up and lays me down in the bed, he kneels quickly and looks for something in his jeans pocket, then climbs in the bed.

He starts placing sweet, soft little kisses all over my face, forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and chin, then continues down to my neck kissing every single inch of my skin in his way, he dips his tongue in the hollow at the base of my throat, and moan escapes my lips.

"Your skin is so soft, flawless," he mutters while he runs his tongue over my left breast, when his lips close around my nipple and his fingers roll the other one my back raises off the bed.

I pull my head back, my mouth opens in a silent cry.

"Jacob," I gasp his name, the sensations is somehow connected with my sex and I can feel him there too, he continues the torturously and pleasurable torment with his mouth and fingers.

I can feel how my body is burning from inside out, and he doesn't stop he continues torturing me in the most delicious way someone can torture.

My hips start to move involuntarily looking for some kind of release to sooth the ache I feel inside me.

Jacob increases the pressure of his lips and fingers around my nipples and I start moaning loudly, hysterically and I feel something building inside me, my legs go rigid and I close my eyes as I feel how the muscles of my sex begin to clench deliciously.

"Ahh!" I moan loudly, as I come from my orgasm.

He kisses my lips roughly, somehow managing to calm my wild breathing and consuming my lips.

I bite his lower lip.

"I love you so much," he mutters, biting my upper lip softly.

He rips the foil packet, pinches the top and the rolls it down his shaft, I note with wide eyes that he's still growing, and a wave of panic washes over me but I know Jacob would never intentionally hurt me.

He hovers over me, looking directly into my eyes.

"You really want to do this?" he asks, his voice gentle.

"I do, I need you so much Jacob." I say, my eyes full of sincerity.

"I love you," he says, then kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you, too" I whisper.

He pulls my knees up and positions himself at the entrance of my sex, slowly and very gently he pushes himself into me, inch by inch burying all of himself inside me.

"Jacob," I cry out as I feel him deep within me, I can feel how the muscles of my virginity are being ripped by him, he stills for a minute, permitting me to get used at the feeling of his extensive erection inside me.

I feel him stretching me, filling me completely, the fullness feels delicious.

He groans, closes his eyes and swallows hard.

"Renesmee," he growls, his voice husky and breathy, I circle my hips and moan when I feel him touch a vulnerable spot inside me.

He starts to move, easing himself out of me then thrusting into me again, I cry out his name again, the feeling of him it's beyond exquisite, the pain it's so sweet that I don't mind.

I bury my face in the croak of his neck, I kiss, lick and bite his shoulder, moan loudly when he touches that spot inside me again, wrapping my legs around his waist I cling to his body not wanting to let him go, never, when my body gets used at his body inside mine I begin to move my hips matching his pace perfectly, I can hear his hard breathing in my ear, he is biting my earlobe and grabbing my hips roughly, my hands make their way down to his behind and then I'm urging him faster in and out of me.

I close my eyes when I can't stand the excruciating pleasure Jacob is making me feel.

"Open your eyes, I need to see you, Ness," he says, breathing hard.

I open my eyes and stare at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the ones I so deeply love, the ones that I will always love.

"Feel me-feel _all of me_" he whispers, circling his hips deliciously inside me, it makes me whimper.

"Oh, Jacob, I love you," I whisper, dipping my tongue in his ear.

"I love you more," he breathes.

"Jacob, please" I beg him not to stop, the sensation it's so gratifying, I can feel all of him within me.

We move our bodies at a perfect symmetry, predicting the other's movement; this is more perfect than I have thought.

We are on fire, his body and mine are meant to belong to each other.

Then I feel the same building I felt just moments ago, my legs begin to stiffen, my breathing becomes hard and shallow, my heart starts pounding and then the intern muscles of my sex clench agonizingly and deliciously around Jacob, and I come loudly gasping a very breathy version of his name.

He groans loudly, giving another four long, hard strokes inside me and then, he gasps my name pouring himself inside me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**PAST TENSE FIRST PERSON**

**_W_**e stayed linked together, clinking to each other not wanting to let go of the precious connection that no one would be able to destroy-not now not ever.

I've always thought of me and Jacob as perfect pieces that were made to match the other but I realized that after all what we did, after all what we have said;

We are one soul living in two different persons.

We will always be one, always belonging to each other.

One heart divided in two perfect pieces, beating synchronized in to different bodies.

We stayed awake not saying absolutely anything or even blinking just staring at each other's eyes.

We were holdings hands; or fingers linked like iron.

Like if and invincible chain that nobody could destroy protected us.

In that moment nothing mattered just Jacob and me.

**FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE**

**_W_**hen I wake the first thing that I note is the warm breathing on my neck and the burning body wrapped around me, Jacob's burning body against me, it's like being gloating yourself on a sunny day.

The skin-against-skin contact it's too precious to break it so I stay still not moving at all.

He is wrapped around me as if he is afraid of me disappearing, like if he wouldn't be able to let go of me-as if I am a need for him.

I wonder idly how deep are the depths of his feelings for me, how much does Jacob loves me?

He says he more than loves me and I believe him because the sentiment it's equally returned, but now I realize Jacob loves and needs me as much as I do, this feeling it's obsessive, consuming almost dangerous.

I am a need for him and he is for me.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, making me jolt.

I hesitate a little. "How much I love you-how much you love me…" I mutter, sensing the tone in my voice, he looks up at me.

"How much _I_ love _you_?" He asks, I nod.

"Do you know what you are asking me?"

I shake my head, he unwraps himself off me and props himself on his elbow.

He looks sternly at me.

"There are no words to describe my feelings for you and even if they were, I still couldn't be able to tell you how I really feel about you, this is not love, Renesmee it's something more…greater." He says, tracing the seam of my lips with his forefinger.

I don't say anything.

I am speechless.

I don't know how to process his words.

I have no words that can win those that he just said to me.

He leans down and kisses me hard.

That feeling again, what I felt last night invades me and I have that need of consume him-devour him.

He takes the sheets out of our way and hovers over me.

Then starts to trail kisses down my neck, sliding slowly his burning lips through my body, kissing my torso, belly, and stops to bite my hipbones.

"Jacob," I moan when he kisses my sex, then dips his tongue inside me.

He tortures me with his tongue until I'm panting then kisses me hard.

And slowly, very slowly he fills me with him, I can feel every inch of him entering me, this time it feels different, the pain it's sweet and soon we are lost…


	18. HOLIDAYS BLOODY DAYS 1 PART 1 FROM 4

**CHAPTER 18**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER **  
**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BY WRITING THIS.**

**Note:** This is mainly a normal chapter,not many action is involved,just wait for the grand finale…_soon!_

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 18**

_**J**_acob is driving,we are listening Radiohead,my head is pressed against his broad shoulder,It started to snow near interstate 101,but I don't need more than his body heat to keep my body warm,every now and then he inhales and kisses my hair.  
I'm so tired,I just want to go to the cottage and sleep.  
I don't want to stay away from Jacob,now more than ever.  
But he needs to patrol the reservation,do his own things,even if the idea of having him is appealing we just can't,life can't always be perfect.  
Mom,Alice,Esme and Rosalie probably will sleep with me tonight,I miss my independence but with those attackers lurking around the forest near my family,near Jacob,near me...

"Don't worry,I will protect you with my life."Jacob says.

_How?._.of course I'm touching him.

"I'm more afraid of them hurting you than me."I respond.

He looks at me,his face deadpan.

"Promise me you will be careful,I couldn't bear losing you,"I say,my eyes locked with his.

He nods,decided."I promise."

I kiss his neck and snuggle closer to him.  
Suddenly,he starts to sing me those Quileute lullabies that I love so much and slowly,very slowly I drift off in an exhausted sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**I**_ open my eyes when I feel burning lips kissing my eyelids.  
"Hey,I didn't want to wake you,you looked so innocent."Jacob whispers,burying his face on my neck.  
He's carrying me to my room in the cottage,when we are in my room he settles me on my bed and kneels at my feet.  
He looks up at me like if I were some kind of goddess for him,like if I were his religion even.  
Like if I am his _everything_.  
He takes my left hand and kisses my ring finger,even though this action is not made with an intention whatsoever,still,it gives me an idea.

He takes my heels off and massages my feet to bring them warmness,then walks to my closet and brings a pink pajama dress and makes me stand up.

"Arms up,"He orders softly.

I do as I am told,he takes my dress off and very quickly dresses me up again,I yawn and he smiles.  
He leans down and takes the covers and sheets off my bed so I can lie down.  
I climb on my bed and he covers me,kisses my forehead and caress my face.  
"Close those eyes,sleep baby,"he orders softly,the undertone of his voice is sad.  
I don't know why he has that expression,sorrow,perhaps?  
Somehow I know he's hiding something from me.

_Did I say something wrong? _

_Did something wrong?_

"I love you so much,Renesmee. It's always hard for me to leave you,even if is just for a couple of hours,always is…excruciating. It hurts not to be near you,I can't tolerate being away from you,I can't take my eyes off you it's almost like an obsession,the way I need you—always,"he says and leaning down he kisses me,I try to deepen the kiss but he stops me.  
"I need to go,your aunts and Bella are coming."he says,touches my cheek with the back of his hand stands up and leaves.  
I want to go after him,ask him to stay with me but Rosalie enters the room and sits on my bed.  
She looks at me but says nothing,then Alice and Mom enters.  
Alice looks at me and moves her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

'_How was it_?'she almost says.  
I widen my eyes at her.

"_Shut up!"_I mouth at her.  
I try to put my shield on her,I hope Dad doesn't read her thoughts,I'm starting to fear for Jacob's life.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**I**_ haven't seen Jacob since yesterday night,I miss him.

_Keep your hair on!_ My subconscious castigates me.

She is right,I have become Jacob addicted.  
What a delicious addiction I have chosen.  
Once when I'm in the big house I go to my room and take a random book from my night table,walk downstairs and decide to visit Maggie,she's still in coma,she's not getting better.  
Somehow I feel is my fault,I open the door and find Seth holding her hand and weeping.

"Seth!"I exclaim in surprise,he jolts and quickly wipes his tears away.  
I rush toward him and hug him,hard.  
He buries his face on my neck and cries,silently,he starts to shudder uncontrollably,I just hold him and let him cry,because once when you hold your pain inside you,it really never leaves you.

"Why?"he mutters."Why?"

I don't answer him.  
I don't say anything at all.  
When he is more calmed,I wipe his tears away and lead him to the kitchen_(grandma Esme keeps it full of food for the pack and me)_,sit him on a stool near the stove and look inside the cupboards for some cocoa.  
I learned that from Maggie.

I pour the hot beverage into cups,prepare two sandwiches and lay them on the table,sit down next to him and make him drink and eat it all.  
He eats slow,but at the end he doesn't let one single bite.  
He has black spots under his eyes and I wonder how many days he hasn't closed his eyes.  
I guess he can't sleep in his house,alone...  
I feel a pang of sympathy for him,I have been a poor friend to him,only thinking in myself and Jacob.  
I take his hand and lead him to my room,make him lie down and cover him.  
I snuggle close to him and caress his hair until he begins to snore softly.  
Surprisingly enough and with the help of his body heat,I quickly fall asleep too.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**I**_ open my eyes and scream.  
"Seth!"I cry out.  
He was looking at my face from a very close distance.  
He laughs loudly.  
"You scared me!"I say,trying to look affronted but failing miserably.  
"Don't laugh at me!"I complain,but he keeps laughing loudly at me.  
So,I take a pillow and attack him,he looks even more amused and suddenly he takes me by the waist and pins my hands above my head and smirks at me.  
But,out of the blue,he just stops smiling and stares at me.  
They way he looks at me makes me wonder—

_'So beautiful,_'he thinks.

_Oh,how could I been so blind?_

Seth likes me.  
All the blood drains from my face and I think I might be getting sick.  
Gauging my reaction, he let's go of my hands and stands up.  
I feel awkward,I never imagined another Quileute could like...or what does Seth feels for me?  
Is he imprinted of me?  
Oh god,no,please no.

"I should go,"he says,but I don't want him to go to his home where nobody is there for him...

"I need to hunt,I'm quite thirsty,why don't you go with me?"

"Okay."he acquaints,but he seems unsure and reluctant .

Seth's behind me,I can feel his warm breathing on the back of my head,I'm trying to concentrate on the deer drinking water of a pond,again the idea of taking a life is loathsome to me but I need to get used to it.  
When I lunge for the animal it doesn't moves,don't even try to escape from me which is odd,utterly unlikely for the deer not to follow its natural survival instincts and escape.  
When I taste the blood it tastes different,almost disgusting,I guess I'm still too human.

_How could it be possible?'_

I used to have many abilities before arriving Forks.

_Why did I lose them?_

_Am I aging and going to die?_

I'm hoping it won't happen,for my parent's and Jacob's sake.  
I'm concerned about Maggie and Billy and Seth and the attackers also I don't want Charlie and Renee anywhere near danger, the Quileutes are still disappearing and my attackers have long since not done something to me.

_Where are they by the way?_

_Why haven't they attack me?_

Not that I desire them to get me but it mortifies me not knowing what they are planning.

_Did they give up on me?_

_Realized my family and pack won't let me go without a fight?_

I hear another deer wandering near the pond and I follow its sounds,Seth follows me closely but the distance between us remains.  
That's another problem,Seth's feelings for me.  
I'd never expected that,he was protective and caring toward me but I thought it was because of what Leah did or tried to do to me,I thought he felt guilty and he was trying to redeem it to me somehow,but now that I know the truth of his feelings for me,now that I think of it more clearly,all the signs were always there, beginning with the way he looks at me,the way he talks to me and the way he always touches me even casually,it is meant to show affection,I do,I do love him but just as a friend a brother even,but I can't tell him that,I don't want to hurt him even more,he already have suffered a lot, mainly because of me and I have no interest in hurting him even further,but he must know that I am crazily infatuated for Jacob,always have and always will.  
The third deer acts odd too,doesn't fights me,actually it looks like it just wants to lay down and sleep and its blood tastes weird too.  
Once when I am finished I turn to find Seth in his wolf form staring at me,I walk to him and kiss his cheek.

_'What do you want to do?_'he asks me in his thoughts,I touch his cheek.

_'What would you suggest?'_I ask him.

He makes a noise and points down the south.

_'We can go to the reservation or maybe just walk around,'_

I nod and climb to his back,soon we are running in the depths of the forest.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**S**_eth acted distant,almost cold,no wonder why Jacob always looks at him with rage,he must read his thoughts,how can I tell Seth that I don't like him in the same way he does for me?  
That I don't have eyes for anyone else,just for Jacob?  
I can't love anyone else.  
He left an hour ago.  
I'm sitting in the living room of the big house when I hear someone approaching to the house.

Instantly my heart starts beating fast and I stand up ready to run but suddenly Mom and Dad appear next to me.  
"Your grandparents will arrive from Paris today!"Mom says,clapping her hands,happily.  
I smile.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**I**_'m waiting with my parents for the plain to land,Port Angeles airport is quite crowed at this time of the year,all people coming home or visiting for Christmas,I wonder when Alice will start decorating the house.

I am not going to lie; Alice already looks like a little elf and when she dresses like one and bosses everyone around I can't stop laughing.  
I make a mental note_;buy Jacob a gift,Mom,Dad,grandpas and grandmas,aunts and uncles,Seth,Billy and the guys from the pack._  
I giggle when I look at my parents,Dad is wearing a Mariners cap and Mom big,dark sunglasses and still,people look at them weirdly,they're just too beautiful not to notice.  
I shake my head and find someone waving at me.  
Oh,Joe is here.

"He looks Just like his father,"Dad mutters,astonished.

I look at him.

"You know Mr. Newton?"

He makes a funny noise,like a grunt of displeasure.

"I know he's most deep desires,"he says,Mom hits him hard on the ribs,what's the point in doing that? _He doesn't even feel it!_  
Joe comes smiling and surprisingly enough, he hugs me.

"Ness! I thought you were already gone,Jenna and I asked for you at school but nobody knows you ,they do know your last name,though. They said you have like four aunts and uncles and your grandpa used to work at the hospital,we asked Mom and Dad if they knew your parents and they said they do and they want to see them,"

_Caught!_

I shouldn't have said my last name ,I shouldn't have said anything,period.

_That would be me and my big mouth!_

_What am I supposed to say?_

_Dad?_ I ask him.  
I look at them but they've walked away from me.

"Mom and Dad are on a trip all around the world,I won't see them in like...a year,I'm staying with my grandparents just temporarily,but I'm leaving next weekend to visit some cousins in Alaska,I'll stay with them until my parents end their trip,"I say.  
He frowns.  
"Where do your grandparents live by the way? Nobody seems to know anything about you,"  
I don't know what to say.

"I leave _near_ Forks not _in_ Forks,that's why nobody knows,"I say.

"Right,you probably own half of the woods,eh, Cullen?"

I nod."Yes,I think we do, What are you doing here by the way?"

"My grandpa's brother came to visit,I came with Jenna but she's buying someth—"

"Ness!"

We turn to find Jenna,all blond hair and pale pink lip gloss.  
She hugs me tightly.

"We've been looking for you! It looks like you're a ghost!"she says, taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"What are you doing here?"she asks,frowning.

"She's waiting for her grandparents,"Joe says.

She nods,takes her phone and smiles.

"Ness,you know what we should do? We should go to shopping or maybe go to the mall in Seattle,what do you think?"  
I make a face.

"It sounds amazing,really,it's just that I'm leaving next weekend and I came specifically to spend some quality time with my grandpas,"

"It would have been fun,"she says,deflated.

I nod."Yes,it's a shame,"I say.

I would be good going out the house and have fun,forget about everything for a couple of hours but with the attackers near me I think I could only put them in risk.

"Look Jen,there's uncle Carl,"Joe says,pointing at him.

She looks at him and waves.

"Uncle Carl! Over here!"She shouts.

He looks up at her and smiles.

"Well,I guess this is the goodbye."

She says,pretends to kiss both of my cheeks and leaves.

"Well, I hope this isn't a goodbye but an hasta luego,right?"Joe asks.

"Hasta luego,it was nice meeting you,Joe."I say,suddenly he hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"I hope I'll see you 'gain"he says,turns and leaves.

"At least he's decent,I like him."Dad says,casually.

"That's a shame,because we can't be friends."I say,staring at Jenna and Joe's backs,they are smiling and hugging his uncle,they are those kind of people you _want _to know,the kind of friends you want by your side.

"I can hear Renee's thoughts,I think she's near."Dad says smiling.  
Then I see them,smiling and happily at each other,I really never expected to feel the way I do,my heart is beating frantically,too fast to be normal even for a human,maybe is the excitement of seeing them but I feel like...like sick.

"Nessie! Baby!"Renee shouts,she grasps me in her arms and kisses my cheeks loudly.

"I missed you so much!"she hushes between kisses.

"I missed you too!"I say.

One of the many things I love about her is that she acts even younger than I do,she looks just like my mother just with smile wrinkles and pale blue eyes,grandpa Charlie is all mustache and dark–with a whisper of gray–hair,he hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Nessie,I missed you to death,"he says.

I smile at him."Missed you too,"

She tells me everything about Paris and how she and Charlie ate  
uncountable amounts of nutella and how much she loved to eat croissants for breakfast,lunch and dinner,Charlie bought me a platinum ring with a diamond,I told him I didn't want it but he said it meant all his love for me.

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE**

_**R**_enee,Charlie and I were hungry,so Dad drove us to a dinner near Forks,I started to feel weird,my stomach hurt and I was way too hot,my vision turned blurry and I was sweating buckets,when we were walking to the car I felt like fainting,the last thing I saw was Mom and Dad's widened eyes.

**FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE**

_**I**_ feel it inside me,the fluids inside my stomach choking me,I start to shake uncontrollably and I'm making weird noises.  
I feel my torso flexing involuntarily and I vomit incredibly,all I can see is Mom and Renee holding my hands,Dad is driving and Charlie is shotgun.  
The metallic smell of blood is overwhelming me,all I want is to throw up all that's inside me and pass out again.  
I feel a burning sensation inside me,is excruciating.  
Faintly,I acknowledge Dad's desperate voice.  
I try to concentrate but I can't understand a word.

"_**O**_pen your eyes! Open them now!"someone says.  
Not someone,Jacob.

"Do you hear me? Renesmee! Open your eyes!"

I try but I can't it's like when your brain wakes up before your body and you feel somehow trapped inside yourself.  
I hear all of them,I can feel the extremely cold hospital bed in Carlisle's sterile area.

"She's intoxicated,I can smell it in her blood,she ate something she usually don't lately?"Carlisle asks.

"She drank blood from an elk and a deer,as usual,we went hunting this morning"says Seth.

The blood tasted odd now that I think about it,I thought it was because I don't drink it very often and naturally the flavor was different.

"Alice,Jasper go and look for some elks,Edward,Bella I need you to look at water sources and see if they contain some kind of chemical or poison now!"

_Poison,great._

"What can we do?"asks Esme.

"Wait to see if she can endure the poison,"says Carlisle.

But,even in this almost unconscious state,I can hear the doubt in his voice.

**THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE**

**_S_**asha and Nestor were standing right next to the contaminated pond,it was the animal's unique source of water in the whole woods near the Cullen mansion,it was just another sadistic game of hers.

"Do you think she is dead right now?"asked Nestor.  
He couldn't wait to finish their task.  
She rolled her eyes,again he was doubting her,how many times did she needed to say this was just a game for him to believe her.

"Not dead just sightly intoxicated, I want to finish her with my own hands,take the last breath away from her lungs and see her eyes closing slowly,"  
Nestor looked at her,shocked.

She really hated the little girl,_why?_  
She disliked almost everyone but to the point of loathe her,why did she changed her feelings toward the girl?  
Once again,he recalled the orders of his master in his mind.

"Kill her,do what you need to do but I want her dead and buried!"He said.  
If Sasha didn't behave properly,he simply would lay the cards on the table and kill the girl.

"They are two humans with them,who are they?"she asked,her voice sweet and innocent.

She was so beautiful and evil, but it didn't matter for him,above all,he loved her.  
Nestor heard the conversation,the girl's grandparents,why aren't they frighten?  
Surely normal people would be afraid of vampires,even the Cullens.

"Those are the little girl's grandparents."he said.  
She got an idea,a terrible one as she always have,she knew the end was coming,the end of _everything_ and she wanted a grand finale worthy of bows and applause,then she knew,she got the wolf girl again with her,ready to attack,Leah was in trance,she could do as Sasha desired.

"Let's go my love,why don't we go and have some fun? We'll come back soon,_very _soon."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_E_**dward was kneeling,his fingers touched the water,Bella was wandering around,always near him,she saw a dead deer,she bit the animal and tasted the poison,she took it and threw it at her husband.

"I found four,I think they all are infected,we need to go to the house and see if Ness is okay,besides we need to hunt,"  
He looked up at her.

"She will be fine,it's barely toxic,she must have had digested big amounts of it,but they are not even smart,which I thank god for it,let's go,"he said to his wife.  
**  
FIRST PERSON PRESENT TENSE**

**_ DECEMBER_**

_**A**_lice is wearing a Santa Claus hat,her lips are scarlet red and her lashes are so long I swear they fan me whenever she blinks.  
"A little to the right...to the left...wait,move it to the right again...perfect!"she says,clapping with glee.  
The Christmas tree is so giant that it reaches the high ceiling of the big house's living room,Alice is adding the lights to the tree and I'm adding the ornaments,I'm trying to put one but I can't reach it,I'm struggling,big time,when a pair of strong arms grab me by the waist and lift me,when he puts me down I turn and kiss him.  
We are lost in our kiss when we hear the soft,musical sound of Alice snickering.  
I let go of Jacob,he looks glorious,all dark chocolate eyes and messy hair,I giggle when I notice for once he's wearing a sweater.  
"Are you cold?"I ask,smirking.  
He chuckles."Never near you,"he says.  
"I missed you,where were you?,I haven't seen you much lately,"  
He looks at me oddly,what is he hiding from me?  
"I was _busy_,"  
I frown."Now that I think about it,I really haven't seen you much,where have you been?"I ask.  
His lips are pursed,he avoids my eyes.  
"Patrolling,taking care of my Dad,fixing the car and Harley,making sure those attackers aren't anywhere near you,"he says,dismissively but not rudely.  
I don't say anything,It's childish to want him this much and also because deep down I know he's lying to me,of course I can't have him forever...  
I smile weakly at him,turn and keep adding ornaments to the tree,he helps me and Alice but the silence between us grows until it's palpable,this makes him say goodbye and leave.  
He doesn't kiss my lips instead he kisses my forehead.  
I hate that,I hate when he hides things from me,since that day when we made love he has been distant,also Seth hadn't come to visit me or Maggie,he must be upset with me.  
"Ness? Are you okay?"Alice asks,taking me out of my reverie.  
I nod."Yes,"  
She looks at me,not believing my lies.  
"You can tell me,I can keep a secret,in fact I'm still keeping your secret,"she says,hugging me.  
"It's Jacob,Seth,Maggie,and the attackers,I thought my life in Forks would be simple,trouble-less,quiet but it's totally the opposite,sometimes I really need a break from all of this!"I blurt out.  
Tears falling down my cheeks.  
She wipes them off.  
"Ness,I'm so sorry,I know this are rough times but remember after the storm there's always the rainbow."  
"This is not a storm! This is a freaking monsoon!"  
"Let's go,we need to take a break from this,"says Alice.  
She takes my hand and leads me to the her brand,new car.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This is amazing,"I say.  
"I told you,this store has weird and old stuff,if you look very carefully you may find pretty things,"  
We are on a vintage store,there's all kinds of things,old clocks and furniture,furry sweaters,dressers.  
I'm staring at a ring that Mom would love and a vintage clock,the kind of Dad always uses,when I see it,shining under the sunbeams ,a pocket clock, perhaps.  
"What is that?"I ask to the lady behind the counter.  
She smiles,her gray hair looks so curly you may lose your brush on it.  
"That's a compass,a very special one,"she says,giving it to me.  
"Special? How?"  
She looks at it.  
"It used to belong to a man,his wife gave it to him when he went to the war,she said it was to bring him back at her always,"she says,turning the object on my hand.  
'Find your way to me,my love,yours always.'  
"Did he find his way back at her?"  
She looks at me,her eyes filled with tears.  
"Yes he did and he is still with her,he always found his way to her,it still works you know,do you love someone little girl?"  
"No,it's something greater."  
"Then you should give it to him,it still works,"  
Just then a man walks in and smiles when he sees the compass.  
I know then,it belonged to him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Really? You're going to get married in two weeks?"I ask.  
Renee smiles.  
"We don't want to wait anymore,we want to get married before the year ends,"  
I gape at them.  
"That's amazing!"  
Finally,good news.  
Alice stands up and takes Renee,I pity my grandma,she doesn't know how bossy Alice can be sometimes.  
Mom looks happy,in fact everyone feels happy,my dear family,I love them so.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The wedding plans are running fast,Renee fitting dresses,Esme baking cakes,Dad composing piano songs,Emmett and Jasper arranging the backyard,Rosalie doing her makeup and hair.  
I'm reading to Maggie when I see it,the snow falling,I smile and run outside.

**CHRISTMAS **

_**I**_ wake up when I feel him,kissing my wrists.

"Jacob,"I breathe.  
He looks down and instantly I look down too.  
There's a platinum bracelet on my wrist,there's a heart locket hanging from it,I click it open and gasp.  
There's a photo of him,neither smiling nor frowning.

"Jacob,it's perfect."I whisper,breathless.

He kisses my nose."Not as perfect as you are,"

I smile shyly at him.

"I bought you something,too,"

He blinks at me.

"I told you not to buy me anything,Ness,the best gift I can have is you."

He doesn't likes me 'spending money on him',but I don't care. I take the wrapped little box and give it to him.

He opens it and reads it,also it has a photograph of me smiling.

"I love you so much,Ness."he breathes.

He kisses me softly but pulls away quickly.

"I have another surprise for you,come with me,"

He leads me to the woods,his hands are covering my eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait,we'll be there in a minute."

I smile,what does he wants to show me.  
Suddenly he stops.

"Ready?"

I nod.

"One...two...three!"

I open my eyes and gasp.

"Jacob! How? When? It's perfect!"

I say,and lunge myself at him,he catches me and kisses me hard.

"Don't you want to see inside?"he asks.

"Yes,"

We climb the stairs attached to the tree trunk and he opens the door of the tree house.

It's not little it's quite big,it has wooden furniture,a bed,chairs,and books,windows,a little house.

"That's why you never brought me to this side of the woods,this is the reason why you were distant,"I say,more an statement than a question, I sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry,but if I thought of it while you were touching me the surprise would be ruined,actually I made this house on my free time since you… left,all those years-what I was making recently was the furniture,"  
I hug and kiss him.

I kiss him,his hands slide down my back,my hands touching his abs down the thin material of his gray t-shirt,he bites my lower lip and it makes me gasp.

"We should use the bed, I mean it would be a waste," I say,he laughs.

He lies down and I straddle his lap,he kisses my neck and bites softly my collarbone,I pull roughly his hair and kiss him hard.

He takes his t-shirt quickly and moves until he's hovering me,then unbuttons my shirt and his eyes widen when he acknowledges my lack of brassiere, but he is distracted when I bite my lip.

He growls and pushes me against the mattress,his body pressing mine,his hand goes down to the conjecture of our thighs,he pulls his zipper down and slides his hand under my skirt ,I gasp when he tears my panties with his hand,I moan when he dips his fingers inside me,torturing me,making me writhe beneath him,with no preamble whatsoever he enters me,the feeling of him inside me still feels alien to me but above all pleasurable,this time it doesn't hurt at all,he withdraws and enter me again,the way I feel when we make love is indescribable,he kisses me softly.

My mouth falls open,my face hidden on the croak of his neck,our heavy breathing,pants,moans and growls are the only thing I am able to hear,his body pressed against mine,he moves his hips,it makes him touch a sweet spot inside me.

"Ah,"He gasps.

"Jacob,"I gasp a very distorted version of his name.

He starts to move faster,craving me,wanting more of me as much as want him,with my hands I grab his behind and urge him faster inside me,he reciprocates with deep,long thrusts in me,I can feel every inch of him,he's everywhere,he is everything...

I wrap my legs around his waist,my hands traveling down his back,his burning body makes me desire him even greater,the wildfire spreads from my lips to my arms down to my chest and to my soul, I know that I depend completely depend on him,like a source of light or water,but somehow I need him even more.

"Please,"I plead him,I don't want him to stop,I don't want this to stop.

"I love you."he whispers.

"I love you,more."I say and kiss him.


	19. HOLYDAYS BLOODY DAYS PART 2 FROM 4

KSKKS

KKSKS

KSKKSS

KSKSKSK

KSKSK

**HOLIDAYS BLOODY DAYS PART 2 FROM 4**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**  
**I DON'T EARN ANYTHING BY WRITING THIS.**

**Note: I've always wanted to write in past tense but it's quite**  
**difficult to ****_me_****, I'm going to try ,though, and I am sure I will have mistakes but I'm still learning also I wanted to write first person past tense from Jacob's POV and I finally did it I hope you like it, favorite and follow me please.**

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 19**

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (Renesmee Cullen)**

**_I_** smiled coyly at Jacob while I was walking just with his t-shirt around the tree house,I didn't feel ashamed but I didn't feel completely comfortable, either.  
I was examining my surroundings, inspecting everything on my path.  
Jacob made a flawless work, of that I was completely sure.

There was a dark wooden table with four handmade chairs, the king sized bed was the most predominant addition in the room , he calculated perfectly the exact angle of the uncountable wide windows so the sunbeams illuminated the room completely.

Then there was the living room with two comfortable couches, a roble wooden coffee table, the floor was covered with a Persian-like rug, the kitchen with a fridge and cupboards filled with groceries, sinks and bathrooms with running water, a couple of paintings hanged from the walls, this looked like a very comfortable and suitable house to live in.

There were multiple choices of books where I could choose from, shelves fulled with them.  
I smiled at how well he knew me, this was all I could wish for, I turned and fond him standing right behind me, even though I didn't look his body but his eyes, I knew he was completely naked, it made the ache inside me to ignite again.

"I know this isn't a house, I constructed this with the mere idea of us escaping from everything once in a while,"he said, his fingers tracing the seam of my lips.

I noted the undertone in his voice.

"What is it?"I asked, my voice demanding.

Jacob was looking at the bracelet, ring, clock and necklace attached to my body.

I couldn't understand the change of his attitude.  
He chewed his lower lip but gave me no further comments.

"We should go ,it's late," he muttered, turned and walked toward the bed.

He leaned down and started putting his cloths again, taking his black boxer briefs and worn jeans.  
I observed attentively the delicate stretching and flexing of his muscled body.  
I bit my lip while I remembered how those same muscles tasted under my tongue, how strong and steady they felt like under my hands while he was kissing me…  
He must have sensed my stare because suddenly he looked up, startling me and it felt like if I got caught spying on him—which at this point—was almost idiotic.

He stared at my body hungrily and it made my breath to catch in my throat.

"Enjoying the view?"He asked with a smirk.

I giggled and nodded. "Always,"I purred.

"My view is better,"he teased, looking at my body.

I held my hands up and twirled slowly for him,teasing him.  
He closed his eyes and then, he lunged for me.  
I squealed and ran in opposite direction but very easily, almost lamely and without much of effort he caught me, enveloping me with in his arms.

"Don't run away from me, it hurts me even when I know it's pretended. "he said,biting my earlobe softly.  
I turned and kissed him.

"I don't want to run away from you, _never_."I said, my eyes glued to his, chocolate brown eyes staring intently to each other.

He kissed me deeply, then drew the seam of my lips with his tongue.

"Good,because I have no further plans to let you go, _never_."he said,kissing me and carrying me to the bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_I_** was sitting on the couch,giggling at Alice's bossy manners.  
Everyone was working, the pack,my family.  
She ordered duties to everyone even Seth was contributing.  
I couldn't do anything because of my lack of '_strength'_,but _how could I complain?_  
I felt highly torn between the possessively and lustful looks Jacob gave me and the odds ones Seth was giving me.  
But then a moment of realization hit me like a meteorite at the center of my body and my heart began to pound.

He knew,what Jacob and I did...multiple times.

Sensing the change in me Jacob came and knelt before me.

"Are you okay,baby?"he asked,concern laced in his husky voice.

I swallowed the amount of unexpected bile in my throat.

"I...I don't kno-w, I think s-so."I stuttered.

_'What is it?' _he demanded in his thoughts.

I looked into his eyes.

_'Seth knows what we did, am I wrong?'_I asked him.

He nodded twice, his brow furrowed.

_'He likes me, I discovered it a couple of days ago.'_ I admitted.

He frowned deeply, anger reflected in his face, lips pursed to the point of whitening them...

I swallowed hard, I'd never seen him that angry, I saw how his hands were clenched in tight fists.

_'He does...big time if I recall correctly...but __**you're mine only**__**mine**__,_' he hissed the words in his thoughts.

The way he said this, the undertone of possessiveness made me gasp, he knew_** I**_ was _**his**_, and I knew _**he**_ was_**mine**_, he kissed me roughly and thoroughly,I returned the kiss with equal feverishness.

"You are mine," he whispered in my ear.

"Always."I breathed.

I looked into those brown eyes and once again I thought that maybe always was a very long time that perhaps I didn't have...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"**_Y_**ou will look lovely!"Alice said, clapping her hands.

"Mom, you look perfect!" Mom said.

Renee looked breathtakingly beautiful, the long white dress fitted her figure perfectly, made her look more appealing, younger even.

Even though Renee wanted something plain and most likely cheap Alice convinced her to accept the Vera Wang she'd already bought for her.

_"When did you buy it?"Renee'd asked.  
Alice giggled."I knew you would get married a long time ago and I knew your size too,we're the same."Alice'd said.  
Renee and I laughed so hard,sometimes Alice knows things ages before us.  
_  
"Is as if it was meant to be for you!"Rosalie squealed in delight.  
I frowned at her enthusiasm, she wasn't keen of showing any kind of emotion or enthusiasm to people, mostly just to Emmett and me, but she actually looked excited about the wedding.

I wondered why was that...

**_A_**s the days passed, everyone helped Alice with the wedding plans.  
Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Dad, Jacob and the pack went to buy new tuxedos.  
Mom, Renee, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I went to Seattle to buy the new dresses,nothing strange happened during the trip, actually I was beyond nervous about the attackers, I'd never doubted they were the ones who poisoned the pond but how could I prove it?  
I argued with Alice about how I didn't want to be the flower girl but—as she usually did—she won the argument, fortunately with my sad puppy eyes I got to bring Jacob with me.

**_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_**

**_I_** was wandering around the house when I heard a voice, a beautiful one—_Carlisle_.  
I walked toward his studio and leaned my ear against his door to hear him more clearly, I didn't understand the lyrics and I didn't understand the idiom either, not French,or Spanish nor Portuguese ,I'd never listened him sing, he had his skill well hidden.  
Suddenly the door opened and he smiled down at me.

"Nessie, can I talk to you?" he asked,smiling down at me.

I paled at his words.

Was he mad at me for eavesdropping?

"Sit down darling, please," he commanded with calming, generic voice.

I sat down in front of his desk in one dark leather covered chair and saw him appear suddenly in his chair.  
He looked at me, examining my face, somehow I knew his smile was pretended, his forefinger tapped lightly over his lower lip, he frowned slightly at me but said nothing.

Finally he said."I have noticed some changes in you, very particular changes I would say,"

I hadn't felt anything, well just my body temperature and other things but nothing else.

"Changes? What kind of changes?"I asked, my voice flat, no emotions attached.

He sighed heavily.

"Have you noticed a change in your body? In your mood or something that it didn't use to happen before...and now it does?"

_Could he know?_ , _What Jacob and I did._

_If he knows Dad knows?_

_If Dad knows, Mom knows?_

I paled again at these questions.

_Please no!_

I nodded.

"Well, just after I arrived to Forks, parts of my body developed and increased sizes but apart from that...nothing."I said.

Pause."I have noticed that your scent changed, since a couple of weeks ago, it's-how can I explain …it seems to be more _appealing _and _enticing_ for male companions and I wondered if your menstru—" I cut him off.

"_Yes_, I mean...I already had it but I didn't want to let everyone know," I said, I could feel my face burning with flames of embarrassment.

Pause."I thought I perceived the scent, but it was very faint, you know what this means?"

I shook my head.

"Your body is completely human,you're not changing at the moment darling,also it means..."

I stopped listening, his voice turned into a faint babbling at the far, the least thing I wanted was to hear more bad news.

As if I wanted to know I still wasn't changing.  
What I feared the most just was confirmed by him.

**_Human + Aging = Imminent Death._**

I looked at his face and observed his lips moving but I couldn't hear him, I didn't want to hear him.  
I just heard a teeth-clenching sound in my ears; it somehow managed to sound almost deafening.  
I nodded occasionally, pretending I was listening his words but I wasn't .

"Can I go?"finally, I asked.

He sighted but allowed me to go.

I walked downstairs and decided to go outside, maybe I could have a short but happy life with Jacob.  
Maybe we could be together even for just a very short period of time..  
Just when I closed the back door, I saw the packs, Jacob's and Sam's, every one of them in their wolves forms, Jacob, seeing me there, phased and covered himself quickly.

"What happened?"he asked.

I smiled falsely at him.

"Nothing, where are you guys going?"I asked, looking at Seth who didn't look at me.

Jacob looked at the black wolf...Sam, he nodded at him.

"There have been attacks, Ness, 34 Quileutes are gone, we need to find the attackers, we can't bear seeing our people dying and I would die if something were to happen to you,"he said, dragging me into his arms, enveloping me with his overwhelming warmth.

"I'm scared,Jacob,I am so scared,"I muttered under my breath.

He inhaled my hair deeply, kissing my neck softly.

"I'm here,I'll protect you..._I _love _you_,"he whispered.

He caressed my face,kissed my lips and very reluctantly,very unwillingly,he turned and phased.  
I saw how they ran and got lost into the woods.  
My heart clenched tightly at the sight of Jacob leaving, getting away from me.  
He had my heart with him and it felt like he leaved his with me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (JACOB BLACK)**

**_I _**stood outside the cottage, just underneath Renesmee's room while I listened intently, seeking for the minimal sound that would have confirmed Edward or Bella were inside, they were—_obviously_—but I could get inside anyway, with a fast but calculated movement I catapulted myself up, holding my weight on a branch from a nearby tree next to her room, then I lunged forward landing silently in the wooden floor from the little balcony outside her room.  
Slowly, very slowly and with inhuman carefulness I opened the window and got inside.

Just the fact of being near her calmed me instantly, eased the preoccupation that made me feel like if I was drowning, her absence always had a major effect on me; mostly a horrible one...

I've always felt unbalanced, disoriented to the point of feeling sickened, almost as if I was beginning to die...hurtfully and slowly.  
Whenever I wasn't near her, I felt the urge to run and find her, like if she was my gravity and I was being dragged to her.  
Something inside me stirred at her sight, my heart pounding.

Copper colored curls spread all over the pillows, pouty red ,full lips, impossibly long dark lashes resting against her cheek and her scent...it drove me crazy, always made me want her again.

I felt how my heart pounded even harder, resonating loudly in my chest, now I was completely aware that Edward or Bella, probably both already knew I was there but Edward couldn't read my thoughts, Renesmee always kept her shield on me, protecting my outrageous and less-than-decent thoughts from him.

_Again_, I felt how the magnetic pull dragged me to her.  
I would obey everything she would order to me, I would do it without hesitation.

I didn't want to wake her, I had the tendency to do it, I couldn't resist kissing her and she would've instantly feel me near her, so instead of disturb her I walked around her room, observing her belongings.

There were mainly books, spread randomly all over the room, on the floor, on her desk, they were _everywhere._

_I should read more, try to keep up with her perfect vocabulary._

I stood in front of her dresser were I found multiple bottles of fancy and expensive perfumes, the kind that usually brings the word 'Paris' to your mind whenever you smell them.

Her jewelry laid perfectly classified in a wooden box, all of it except the ones I gave to her, she never took them away—not even in her sleep.

Smiling, I examined the ostentatious items closely, mostly white gold and diamonds, rubies and emeralds ,gold and silver…  
She _did_ use them but not daily, she always wore the wooden handmade wolf I gave to her the day they took her away from me...

I wondered idly where was the promise bracelet I gave to her in her first Christmas…

The closet door was open, expensive cloths hung from hangers, designer shoes laid on the floor, even her underwear was expensive.  
It was clearer than water that I couldn't even dream to afford her lifestyle, I needed to get a job a very good one so I could offer what she deserved.  
The tree house was just a place where we could talk and escape from reality but nothing more than that; I needed to prepare myself for the future...

It was costing me, though.  
Being away from her, for seconds...minimal inches, even.  
But I feared I would overwhelm her with my constant presence, always clinging to her, following her like a freaking lost puppy, It was almost lame how I was hers, I couldn't even see anyone as clear as I saw her, I followed her like Icarus to the sun, though Icarus had and horrid end...

Everything, she was everything for me, the life, the light, the universe..._my_ universe.

_If only I could protect you from everything and everyone ,If only I could offer my own life to save yours, I would._

When I recalled the way Leah tried to kill her in front of my eyes, I could have had killed Leah that day...if the pack would had let me.  
Then car accident, when she died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to save her, like I couldn't save my mother...

I'm still not able forgive myself for having let her die and Nessie even for only a few minutes…I shuddered at the thought of my Nessie…_dead._

No, it wasn't going to happen, I wouldn't allow it.  
I would kill whoever wants to hurt_ my_ Ness.  
I pursed my lips, displeasure evident in my expression.  
Then there was Seth, talking to her too much for my own liking, following her _everywhere_, smiling at her _way_ too sweetly.  
The asshole wanted to take her away from me, I growled at the thought.

I turned and looked at her.

_Mine, she was mine, nobody could have her._

Even if I tried I just couldn't stay away from her, it was impossible, I climbed onto the bed and looked at her perfect face, I tried to tame myself, tried to calm my riotous emotions but I couldn't.

Once I thought of imprinting cheesy, but now I was head over the heels for her…maybe even higher.

I wondered how it was possible for me to survive without her the last ten years.  
I wasn't alive, it was as if another person lived for me, my movements were mechanic, my words babbled, my voice distant, I didn't want to remember my own dark days, because that's what they were, sunless days where I wasn't alive but living dead.

_It was my decision,_I thought.

_I didn't want her growing up with me, I would have been like a brother to her and who sees incest with good eyes?_

It happened once though, in other generation.  
The wolf took care of his imprentee since the day she was born, she didn't have a father and her mother died giving birth, he never let her alone, always protecting her, playing with her, teaching her things, he was with her everyday and every night, the imprintee loved her wolf, she knew he loved her but the only way she saw him was with the eyes of a sister, no more no less.  
When the time came, he confessed his true feelings for her, he even kissed her, the imprintee loved the wolf like her own brother, she said it didn't seem correct to desire her brother, she fell in love of a pale face and leaved the reservation, life for her went on and she didn't go back to him, she didn't want to encourage his feelings for her, the wolf was destroyed, broken, he leaved his pack and escaped, shortly afterwards…he died.  
The wolves concluded a wolf couldn't live or survive without his/her imprintee.

By all means I could have confirm that statement, because I couldn't live without her, I knew the feeling too well myself.  
Mom used to tell this story to Rachel and Rebecca at bedtime, I used to eavesdrop from my room, I loved the way my mother used to tell us stories, she used to sat down next to me, combing my hair and wishing me goodnight.

_"I love you from here to the moon." she'd said.  
"I love you from here to the moon and another universe." I'd said. She'd have giggled at my words._

I shook my head, I didn't want to think of my mother, it was one of the most hurtful things inside my heart, I've not thought of her for a while, I had the tendency to avoid hurtful things, forget them even, encase them in a remote part of my subconscious and forget about them, it was the only way I would've thought of a solution, the only way that occurred to me since I was a child to protect myself.

Renesmee sighed my name, it brought me back to the reality, it also made me smile.  
I had always surrendered myself to her willingly, I've always followed her.  
I was amazed at how my heart could be able to love her with such loyalty, with such inadequate insanity.  
Every cell of my being craved her, shouted at me to have her, it was costing me herculean strength to behave myself whenever my body tried to make me succumb to my wild instincts, they weren't so hard to follow, the path always seemed easy..._too_ easy for me to follow but I needed to control myself.  
I saw how the blood ran in her veins, the warm that emanated from her whole being called my attention.  
With no more preamble, I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips.  
She opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly at me.

'I was dreaming about you,' she said to me in her thoughts.  
I smiled at her, tucking a strand of rebel, messy curls behind her ear.

'What was I doing?'I asked with a smirk, I already knew.  
She blushed, smiling.  
It made my breath to catch in my throat.

'What you did to me in the tree house but more..._intensely_,'  
I closed my eyes, recalling my acts and felt how my insatiable ache ignited again, something inside me burnt.

'Don't tempt me, they can hear us,' I almost complained_, almost._  
She caressed my lower belly with the tips of her smooth, delicate fingers, her skin felt so warm, nothing felt warm to me since a long time, just her.  
Her skin felt impossibly soft in comparison of mine, my heart—which pounded crazily—ignited in flames for her, the kind of flames that burn and hurt but also glow, loving her always was like this, hurtful but needfully necessary.  
Like if she was the nucleus of my universe, like? She _was_ the nucleus of my universe.  
My heartbeat rhythm turned wild, my breath catch in my throat again, whenever her skin made contact with mine…

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (RENESMEE CULLEN)**

**_M_**y fingers caressed the smooth, burning skin of his belly, teasing him, I observed closely how he reacted to me, the way I so easily made him lose his control.

'You drive me crazy, I swear you do,' he said, taking my hand away from his body.  
I smiled at him.

'Just crazy?'I asked, bating my eyelashes innocently at him.

He shook his head.

'Mmm...insane, I'll change that for insane,"he thought.

I giggled, stealing a kiss from his full, burning lips.

His lips molding mine, softly stroking his tongue with mine, a moan escaped my lips, he so owned me...

We were lost in our kiss when I recalled what Carlisle told me in his studio.  
With a jolt, I detached my lips from his.

Frowning, he took me by the waist and sat me straddling his lap.  
He kissed me again, deeply, his tongue invaded my mouth, driving me insane, he nibbled my lower lip with both of his.

I sucked on his upper lip, dragging a soft unwilling moan from him.  
He always tried to be '_quiet_' when my parents were near, but I knew they would be too occupied to even listen, maybe they'd already left...  
Again, the wildfire spread all over me, from my lips all the way down my body.  
The flames burnt me, but we both knew we couldn't do anything while my parents were near us, so we ended up cuddling in a spooning position, hearing each other's breathing and falling asleep inhaling our scents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE WEDDING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE**

**_A_**lice stood in the porch of her house, it was a big house even though they were just Jasper and her, Esme built it for them, just for the nights of course.  
Jasper was near her, hunting.  
She could hear him clearly, as if he were standing right next to her, she could smell his elegant scent.  
The sun was about to settle on the horizon, she was anxious, all the planning and organizing made her nervous but the face of Renee when she looked at the dress made all worth it.  
Alice's focus vanished, everything turned blurry, she hurried inside, sat in a chair, she really never sat in chairs, she didn't need to rest, that's why they were almost new, her hands held the table tightly, holding onto something steady, whenever she had a vision she didn't feel like this, now she felt like falling and the feeling was unnerving, the images were unfocused, almost nonexistent, she tried to focus the vision but she couldn't, she only could see something a white dress and a tuxedo; a bride and a broom.  
No smiles, no tears.  
Their eyes closed, not moving, they seemed...dea—

"No!"she shouted, nothing was about to happen to them, _nothing_.  
Alice shook her head and breezed out her house toward the big house.

_**A**_t the distance, the strangers stood, like animals hunting their prey.  
Sasha smiled; _she could play with pixie's mind!_

"How marvelous, darling, you think she would deduce the vision is an illusion?" Asked Nestor, his voice laced with uncertainty.

She sighed,tiredly.

"Are you retarded? Of course not! She wouldn't know because no one has my abilities!" She hissed at him.

Nestor flinched; she frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry,love. It's just that I have waited _so_ long, for this to happen and finally the time has come, we are going to kill he girl," she said, gleefully.

Nestor sighed in relief.

_They would end with the girl, finally!_

Masters would be proud of them.

The female wolf growled, Sasha patted her head, Leah leaned her head toward her.

"Aw, Can we keep her? She's quite the guardian dog," she said sarcastically, her lips pouting.

Nestor shook his head smiling.

"Just because you hijacked her. You wouldn't make a face to your captors, would you?"

Sasha grunted, she was keen of Leah, she was a nice pet but Nestor was right.

Besides, she still didn't tell him the entire truth, what she really was planning to do...

"Let's go, we need to get ready, come on Leah," she said to both of her companions.

Leah followed them meekly, she looked back at the Cullen mansion, she felt how her heart contracted painfully inside her chest but she couldn't understand why.

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE**

_**I**_ woke up with a jolt, my heart beating frantically ,my breathing came in shallow pants, the desperate mouthfuls of air were only provoking me to feel drowned instead of relieving me, I felt a coat of sweat all over my skin.  
My palm tried to found Jacob's warmth but I only felt the coldness of the deficiency of his body.

When I finally assimilated the absence of him I stood up and sprinted out of the room, my dream...not dream _nightmare_, I dreamt it again, the same dream as always, the one where the giant man is following me, the one where I'm trying to find Jacob, Mom and Dad looked at me with wonder.

"Renesmee!"Dad shouted after me.  
I took my shield off.

_'Nightmare, Jacob, find him'_

I thought he understood because he didn't follow me.

At least not closely.

"Jacob!"I screamed, my voice full of concerned.

The way he died in my nightmare, I needed to make sure he was okay.  
I heard him, rushing toward me, his paws were hitting the ground, he was sprinting to me, my heart instantly calmed just a bit.

When I saw him, I ran desperately toward him.  
He phased, not bothering to cover himself.  
I jumped to his arms and he held me steadily, I rejoiced in the feeling of him.

_Just a nightmare, he's here, safe, with me._

"What happened? Are you all right?" he asked, his husky voice was replaced with a voice filled of fear.

"Just a dream, I needed to see you."I answered.

"I'm here, always."  
I looked up at him, looking into his brown chocolate eyes, searching for any sign of injury, I found none.

"I love you," I said.

He smiled. "I love you more, baby." he breathed.  
He drag my lips toward his, kissing me as he never had, devouring me.

**_A_**lice was directing everyone.

"You fix this, You do that, Go and find this for me, Hurry up!"

I couldn't even move without her going crazy.

"Don't ruin my master piece! You look perfect!" She hissed.  
I smiled at her. "Okay, okay, I'll stay here, not moving," _or breathing_.

"Renee, you look beautiful," Rosalie said, her voice full of emotion.

Renee snorted, tears clouding her eyes.  
Rosalie, Mom, Alice, Esme and I were looking at her with awe, she looked so beautiful.

Alice clapped her hands loudly.

"Ladies, it's time!" said Alice, looking pleased with her fervent work.

I had to admit it myself though, she was annoyingly bossy sometimes, but the results were magnificently perfect at the end.

Rosalie handed Renee a bouquet of white roses and tucked a loosen strand of hair behind her ear, Alice arranged the tale of her dress, Mom added a couple of flowers into her hair, just when she was about to leave the room I saw the blue hairpin in my hand.

"Grandma, wait!" I said, walking toward her.

I arranged it in one of her curls, she smiled at me.

"I love you my dear," she said, leaning her cheek in my hand.

'I love you,too,' I told her in my thoughts.

"We'll wait downstairs," said Alice, breezing out of the room, Rosalie followed her.

"I need to go to the powder room, do you mind waiting for me downstairs?" Renee asked, smiling.

I nodded and walked downstairs, in the living room I saw Alice and Rosalie standing right next to their partners, their lavender colored dresses made them look even more beautiful, and I envied them for their perfectness.

Outside, I could see the both Packs, Jacob's and Sam's.

Jared, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, Loyd, Brady and Collin and other three guys I hadn't met yet and a couple of women next to them; I really never had pleasure of knowing their imprintees, and a man: the judge, standing alone under an arch of white flowers right in the middle of the backyard, Alice managed to made it look beautiful, a couple of benches and chairs with flowers in its arms, a wine fountain and right next to it was a perfect wine glass pyramid, expensive canapés laid on golden and silver plates, a overly huge white cake with at least 10 floors, a table full of presents, a swan ice sculpture, which made me giggle; because that was grandpa's last name, also there was a temporary wooden dance floor and a temporary stage in which a violinist and a singer with a band of four men and a woman were standing, I didn't see Jacob but maybe he was on his way, he said he was bringing Billy and his sister Rachel.

I looked down at the clock in my left wrist, Renee was late, I looked for Charlie outside but he wasn't there either, I was starting to get worried so I went with Alice and Jasper.

"Where's Charlie?"

Alice looked outside, and then looked at my Dad, he shook his head.

"He's in Emmett's room," she said.

I frowned. "Why Dad shook his head?"

Jasper chuckled. "Well, you have a _very _strong shield and unconsciously you put it over everyone in this house, so obviously he can't hear anyone's mind," he said, smiling at Alice.

"I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

They shrugged. "We can think whatever we want, Edward doesn't mind the silence."

I nodded. "I'm going to check on Renee,"

I walked upstairs and knocked the bathroom's door.

"Grandma, are you okay?" I asked.

Silence. "Grandma?" I asked again, opening the door.

She wasn't there, the room was completely empty, I looked for her in the closet perhaps she got cold feet and decided she didn't want to get married, but I froze when I saw the hairpin I just put in her curls, all the blood drained from my face when I saw blood in it, I took it in my hands and found a note underneath it, the sheet was crunched like if someone held it in a tight fist, maybe even just threw it away but someone opened it again, I could feel my heart wanting to explode.

**_My Dearest Renesmee;_**

**_I got them, I have never met someone as irritating as your grandparents, but then I haven't met you yet._**

**_When you read this, we probably are too far for you to reach us but in case you want to save them I encourage you to follow my orders._**

**_I offer you a trade; your life, for theirs._**

**_We'll be waiting for you at your Granddaddy's house in one hour, if you don't appear in time…don't even bother to show and don't bring any member of your stupid family with you, if you want them alive._**

**_Love, Always_**

**_Sasha V._**

I didn't even hesitate, I just walked carefully and silently downstairs, concentrating in every step I took, once when I was downstairs I looked at my family…one last time, turned and started running, I couldn't take the car, they would've notice, I only hoped I could arrive in time for trade my life for theirs...


	20. HOLIDAYS BLOODY DAYS PART 3 FROM 4

**HOLIDAYS BLOODY DAYS PART 3 FROM 4**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER  
I DON'T EARN ANYTHING BY WRITING THIS.**

DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 20

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY,MY COMPUTER DOESN'T WORK WELL.**

**(Questions**

**1)I don't know where maybe I read it in some blog but is it Jacob William Black or Jacob Ephraim Black or just Jacob Black?,can someone tell me?**

**2) Has my writing skills improved or I'm still a lame writer?)  
** _  
__**I **_opened the back door silently and ran toward the road,my heart was hammering hard in my chest,I tried to calm myself but I couldn't,I only hoped that the steady heart rhythms of the packs would've been able to camouflage mine.

I needed to arrive in time to save them.

Why everyone wanted to kill me,what did I do to them?  
My main preoccupation was my family noticing my absence and then discovering Renee and Charlie's as well.  
But I knew that even if I'd tried to succeed I was doomed to fail.  
Firstly,if I wasn't fast enough,they would kill Renee and Charlie and then when I'd arrived they would kill me as well.  
Secondly,my family discovering what was going on and then the attackers would kill them all and then they'd kill me.  
Thirdly,the pack arriving unexpectedly and the attackers killing them and then me.  
In all of my options someone ended up dying and I didn't survive either.  
Obviously when Jacob realized I wasn't there he would try to find me at any cost,he probably could feel me right now,probably he felt dragged to me.

I needed to hurry.  
When I found the road I saw a taxi van cab,and it felt like a blessing from heaven, given that I'd never seen one of these.

I made the stop sign and the van stopped,I opened the door and climbed in, inside there was an old man with a funny fishing cap.

He smiled at me. "Where to,little girl?"He asked.

Pause."775 K Street,please,"I answered.

I wanted to cry but I forced myself not to,if I was going to die I definitely didn't want to cry,I wanted to be brave.

I took my phone and got the chip off,then I broke it into pieces making it impossible for my father to track me down,I opened the window and trashed the remains away.

I thought of how I wasn't able to even say goodbye to my family…to my Jacob.

I didn't gave him a last kiss,a last hug,the last _I love you…_

He would never forgive me,I knew it and it hurt me that I'd hurt him.

I wanted to say goodbye,to give him something mine….

"_If you die,I die."He'd said. _

I closed my eyes at his statement.

I needed to give him something,he needed to understand.

I took my phone and programmed it to send the message later.

All my feelings,my grief everything I needed to say,I said it in the text.

By the time I ended the text I was weeping silently,I couldn't avoid the scalding tears from falling down my cheeks,I wanted to scream for Jacob,to beg him to forgive me for this but I bit down my tongue to the point I tasted the blood.

I really needed Jacob with me,I want to feel him near me,to kiss him,to be warmed by his burning body.

"Why the sad face,little girl?"Asked the taxi driver.

I shook my head. "I just miss my boyfriend."

He nodded. "Are you mad at him?"

I laughed. "No,but he probably will hate me,"

He tutted in disapproval.

"With that angel's face of yours,I don't think he could hate you,"he smiled at me.

"I hope so,I hope so."

I tried to listen the background music but I only could picture Jacob's face and how I was breaking his heart.

I could recognize the houses, I knew I was close to Charlie's house,the end was close.

I took all the money from my purse and held it in my fist.

When the taxi stopped my heart was pounding so fast that I knew the attackers already knew I was there.

"It'll be twenty five…"he trailed off when I handed him the money.

"Kiddo,that's a lot of money,"

"Take it,I won't need it,"I said,urgently.

He shook his head. "Please,I don't need it buy something pretty for your wife,"I said,hopefully.

He took the money with trembling hands.

"Thank you little girl,"he said with a smile.

I smiled weakly at him and got out of the car.

It was cold outside, goose bumps raised on my arms,I observed how the cab and my hopes faded away.

I took a deep breath and walked forward,when I was near the door I saw an empty flowerpot,I knelt and put my bag,phone and all my belongings in it except my handmade wooden wolf,hopefully Jacob would find the phone and save our photographs.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Nobody was inside,it was empty nothing moved or changed since the last time I was here,I got an eerie feeling though,like when someone is near you.

I walked inside the house,looking for a clue of where Charlie and Renee were, but there wasn't anyone.

Then,I heard it,the feminine evil laughter,behind me.

I turned and saw her standing behind me…

**First Person Past Tense (Jacob Black)**

I had the feeling something was very wrong since the moment I woke up,I felt it in the center of my body,like some kind of alarm was warning me of something that was going to happen.

Maybe I was just nervous about the wedding given my thoughts of that kind of commitment in a future with Ness,but she still was so young.

I still couldn't forgive myself for my acts,I must've waited a couple of years at least but I was weak and I surrendered myself at her,like a freaking dog in heat.

"Jakey baby!"shouted Rebecca and Rachel in unison.

I gritted my teeth at the little nickname they gave me years ago, they knew I hated it,I was younger,_yes,but I looked older in their comparison._

Besides, surfer boy and Paul were there,probably chuckling at my expense.

_Relax,you don't see them often, _I thought.

But my anger still lingered inside me,I was anxious,I needed Ness,it was physically painful being away from her.

I took my phone and arranged my tie and walked to the living room.

Dad was chatting with surfer boy in the kitchen's table,Paul was sitting next to Rachel in the couch observing all her movements while she talked with Rebecca,the t.v news were on but I didn't bother to listen.

I focused on Paul and how he stared at her,they all said I'm the worst of all,I wondered how fixated I would look like.

"We need to go,it's late,"I said.

"Late?,you just want to go and see Ness,"snapped Paul with a grin,without even taking his eyes from Rachel.

Rebecca sighed. "I want to meet her! How old is she?"She asked.

I swallowed hard.

"She's younger than me,"I muttered,Rachel knew everything about us but Rebecca was another deal,she definitely would judge me.

Rebecca's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Okay,but how old is she?"She asked again.

I opened my mouth to say something but Paul came in to the rescue.

"Let's go,don't you want to meet her?"He asked her,grabbing her hand and taking her out of the house.

"Thanks,"I mouthed at him.

He winked and held Rachel's hand.

Surfer boy and I helped Dad with his wheel chair into the 4x4 brand new Jeep,I wanted to drive alone,to think so I took my keys from the counter and went outside again.

"Won't you go with us?"asked Rachel from the Jeep.

I shook my head. "Nah,I want to drive,I'll see you there,"

She nodded and smiled.

I gasped a little,she looked just like my mother,her eyes everything, an owl sound brought me back to the here and now.

I ran to my car and started the engine,it roared magnificently due my many arduous hours fixing it and changing its parts,I stepped on the gas and drove toward The Cullen mansion.

On the way I picked a strange scent, disgusting even but I ignored it after a mile or two,I could see the silver jeep a couple of meters in front of me,I chuckled when Paul showed me his middle finger from the window.

I blew the horn at him,he showed me the two middle fingers now.

When we arrived to the Cullen Mansion,surfer boy,Rachel and Rebecca gaped at it.

_Yeap it is pretty impressive._

I ran inside and saw Alice and Jasper talking to each other.

"Where's Ness?"I asked her.

Jasper frowned at me. "What is it?"He asked me.

I shrugged,not knowing what to say.

"She's upstairs,helping Renee,"

"I'll go and get Charlie,it's time,"said Jasper.

"Wait,"Alice said to him.

I jogged upstairs and went to her room,I knocked the door.

"Ness? It's me,"I called out from the door.

She didn't answer.

I knocked a couple of times but I got no answer,I opened the door.

Her room was empty,she wasn't there but her sweet,intoxicating scent did,I inhaled deeply and closed the door.

I walked to the stairs,Alice and Jasper were kissing.

"Where is her?"

She detached herself from Jasper.

"My room."She called out.

I walked to Alice's room and knocked the door.

Again,no response.

This time I opened the door and got inside.

She wasn't there either.

Not sign from her nor Renee either,I walked deeper in the room,maybe they were in the restroom finishing their hair or some kind of that stuff.

But the door was opened ajar,and I knew something was wrog.

_Very wrong._

My heart hammered hard,I was almost choking with it,I almost felt sick.

I opened the door widely,she wasn't there!

_God Dammit!_

Then I saw it,the note, it was crunched to the point of almost tear it.

I leaned down and opened.

_**My Dearest Renesmee;**_

_**I got them, I have never met someone as irritating as your grandparents, but then I haven't met you yet.**_

_**When you read this, we probably are too far for you to reach us but in case you want to save them I encourage you to follow my orders.**_

_**I offer you a trade; your life, for theirs.**_

_**We'll be waiting for you at your Granddaddy's house in one hour, if you don't appear in time…don't even bother to show and don't bring any member of your stupid family with you, if you want them alive.**_

_**Love, Always**_

_**Sasha V.**_

My phone buzzed, a text from Ness!

_Dear Jacob:_

_I know that when you read this you'll probably be hating me…despising me even but you need to understand that I needed to save them or at least try._

_I would've done the same for **you** or for anyone that I love._

_I know that you will blame my family and the packs and even yourself but I forbid it I don't want you blaming anyone._

_Please, say goodbye to my mother and my father tell them I love them so, and Carlisle, Esme, Alice ,Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth and the packs and if my plan is successful tell Renee and Charlie as well._

_I know that what I am doing will hurt you beyond repair but I trust that you'll keep living your life as you did before I came in the picture and complicated everything._

_I want you to be happy to live your life happily._

_I am sorry, so sorry; you don't know how much it hurts me hurting you._

_One day, please, forgive me._

_I love you so much; I'll always love you Jacob William Black._

_The moment I saw you I knew you were mine, I am yours, always will._

_This heart of mine is yours even when it stops beating and even when it turns to dust, it'll still belong only to you._

_I am so very sorry, forgive me, I love you forever,_

_-Renesmee._

Hate.

Pain.

Uselessness.

All the negative emotions that could've existed,I felt them in this instant.

_Didn't she understood she was everything for me?_

More necessary than air?

I couldn't live without her.

I didn't know how I restrained myself from phasing in the room,I could see steam emanating from my pores.

I knew I was close,I could've killed someone in this moment,I wanted to scream and yell at every fucking idiot in this house.

"Edward! Isabella!"I shouted,my voice was so distorted I didn't recognized it.

They all appeared in a second.

I walked toward Edward,not taking my eyes from him.

"They got _her,_didn't _you_ noticed?"I asked through gritted teeth.

He knew what I meant,Bella stared at me.

"There you go,Bells,"I threw the note at her,and ran outside.

I couldn't stop myself,I ran so fast the pack couldn't reach me.

_Jake! Seth shouted in my thoughts._

_Wait up! Loyd said._

_Jacob! Sam shouted._

_Quiet,I don't want to hear any of you! I said._

All I wanted was to save her.

**First Person Past Tense.**

Leah.

Now,she was going to kill me easily.

She stood near me but she didn't approach to me which seemed odd.

I could sense another bodies but I couldn't see them.

"Well,well,well what t do we have here?"asked a male voice.

Somehow I knew I'd already heard it somewhere.

"Show yourself don't be coward!"I shouted in the direction I thought they were.

Someone slapped me so hard,that I fell to the floor touching my face in horror.

"Don't you ever call me a coward! Stupid little girl!"shouted Sasha.

I stood up,looking at the empty space in front of me.

"_Show yourself!_"I shouted again.

This time she punched me hard in my stomach,then in my lower back and then in my jaw.

I stumbled aback,and stumbled with the little coffee table.

Thin layers of veneer cut my arms and pieces of broken glass my palms.

I screamed in pain,my blood all over the floor.

I didn't know how I was enduring it,usually I would be already by the care of Carlisle or Jacob,but they weren't saving me this time.

I looked at Leah,just to see if she was enjoy my suffering but she wasn't she just stood there with her eyes blurring and her face blank ,no emotions nothing,like a robot.

I knew she wasn't Leah,the one who attacked me,the one who tried to kill me numerous times.

"What did you do to her?"I asked at Sasha.

No answer.

"Why won't you show yourself?"

Then,she appear like fog in the middle of the night,like a ghost.

I gasped in dismay,the woman,the one who waved at me outside the store in Seattle.

Blond hair long to her waist,deep red eyes and a lovely face.

"What? Do you recognize me,Renesmee?"she said, pronouncing my name like something hideous.

I nodded.

She slapped me hard and then vanished again,she appeared next to Leah.

"Answer me!"she shouted at me.

"I do remember you,"I answered unwillingly.

She laughed, musically almost too beautifully for her.

"I send the truck and you _almost_ died,what a shame,the boy was a nice servant-"a grunt from the male cut her off.

She went near the corner and kissed a pair of invisible lips.

"I love you,you know I do,Nestor,"she soothed him.

Why wouldn't he show up?

Who was he?

Slowly,just like her,he appeared in the room.

His face was too familiar as well,where?

I knew him but his face was blurry,on purpose of course.

"You,"I mumbled.

They both looked at me.

"You,what?!"She asked me.

"I know him,somewhere…"I trailed off thinking of where…

Another blow but this time into my skull.

I fell to the floor, writhing in pain,something inside me was wrong,I could feel something cold inside my skull.

She knelt beside me.

She caressed my hair,like a little dog.

"Aw,poor little thing,she's crying."

I recoiled from her touch and spit blood on her face.

She grunted.

"You think you're funny?"She asked.

"Sasha-"

"Quiet,I don't want your opinions Nestor,"

She looked at me and took me by my neck, it held from her wrist fiercely,If I didn't held on her I would've died.

She was strangling me,the air wasn't coming in my lungs,I was choking,my eye burnt,she let go of me.

I coughed and spit on the floor.

"Where are they?"I demanded,I couldn't believe I still was alive.

She cocked her head to one side.

"Who?"

"My grandparents!"I shouted.

She glared at me.

"They're outside,deep in the forest."Nestor answered.

I swallowed hard.

"Alive?"I asked,with my heart pounding hard in my chest.

Sasha giggled. "Define alive?"

"Tell me!"

She chuckled. "Sort of,"

They were injured of that I was sure,they'd lied.

"You said you would trade their lives!"

"Oh darling girl? Haven't you heard? la vie n'est pas juste,"

Then he took me, we were sprinting,the cold air made me shudder.

He threw me to the ground,making me to injure myself even more.

I heard a muffled sound,I turned and saw him bleeding.

Charlie.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!"I screamed at her.

Sasha clapped her hands. "I've found your achilles tendon! Magnifique!"

"Please stop!"Renee pleaded.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Please don't do it! Do it to me not to them,"I begged them.

"Hit them harder!"She ordered to Nestor.

He hit Charlie hard,I stood up and ran to him but she hit me hard in my chest,all the air left my lungs,I swear I heard something cracking…but it wasn't me,Renee!

He was breaking her leg.

"No!"Again I tried to save her but all my attempts were useless.

He took a rope and tied me to a trunk,they were going to torture them in front of me and then they were going to kill me.

"They smell delicious,why don't we finish this up?"Asked Nestor.

She nodded. "I want him,I can tell he tastes delicious,"

"Please,no!,I beg you,I'll do whatever you want,kill me not them!"

She appeared in front of me and took my left arm,I heard the cracking and screamed.

She broke my arm,the pain was so unbearable.

"I'll tell you what,I am going to kill them and then,I am going to kill you,"

She wasn't letting them go.

She was going to torture them until they'd die.

"Why the obsession with me?"I asked,my voice weak.

She looked at me.

"Because I want to,just because of that,"she snapped,with that French accent of hers.

If only I could save them somehow.

"You want money? I can give you all you want,"I tried to persuade them,but they both laughed.

"We have far more money than you,we don't need any more money,stupid little thing,"

I wailed loudly. "Tell what have I done to you?"

She grabbed my chin roughly,too roughly. "Exist,"

I still didn't get it,why me? Why me?

"This is boring,I thought it was going to be more fun." She murmured.

"Let's just end this,"Nestor said,I still couldn't see his face.

"Leah,kill her,"Sasha ordered.

Leah jogged to me and took me by the neck.

I fell to the ground and she fell on top of me.

This was it,Leah got her wish and Sasha as well.

Suddenly,something changed in Lead,her eyes weren't blurry anymore,her hands loosened from my neck,I gasped loudly.

"Renesmee?"asked Leah.

I turned to see Charlie and Renee.

Sasha and Nestor were drinking their blood.

"No!"I shouted.

Leah phased and growled at them.

Sasha took Leah by her waist and squeezed her tight,Nestor took my arm and bit me hard…


	21. Final Chapter

**HOLIDAYS BLOODY DAYS PART 4 FROM 4**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**I DON'T EAR ANYTHING BY WRITING THIS.**

**DAYBREAK BOOK 1 CHAPTER 21**

I didn't know where Jacob came from,he ran at his maximum speed and lunged himself at Nestor,they fell to the ground with a hard thud, struggling with each other's strength and trying to free from their iron grasp.

I wanted to see Jacob's every move but a piercing pain in my arm didn't let me.

The metallic scent of my blood made something inside me stir, but I pushed it aside, I couldn't lost myself in it.

I gaped wide eyed at the bite-mark, it was deep but fortunately Nestor didn't have me his venom.

I wanted to run, to escape but I couldn't move, the adrenaline left my body in a rush and the pain was killing me.

I was so injured, my arm broken, the bleeding bite, all the blows Sasha gave me, my head, the glass and the veneer pieces inserted all over my body...

Sasha was strangling to get Leah of her back, I could see Leah trying to knock her off but Sasha was exceptionally strong.

"My pet doesn't want me anymore?" she asked Leah.

Leah grunted it only made Sasha laugh at her but this gave Leah an opportunity to bite her.

"Ah!" Sasha grunted when her face cracked like porcelain, I've never seen that happen before and it shocked me because I've always thought of my family as invincible.

I stood up and hurried to Renee and Charlie, we were deep in the forest but I knew we were near Charlie's house, they weren't moving or complaining they were motionless.

I knelt beside them, struggling to keep my eyes open, I couldn't move my left arm,it was burning me and I swear I could hear the bone cracking even more,my bitten arm hurt but was bearable,with trebling fingers I measured Charlie's blood pressure.

_Bum...bum...bum...bum...bum...bum._

He was still alive but I knew he was dying.

My vision blurred with unleashed tears, why was this happening to me?

I cleaned my tears roughly with the back of my hand,this wasn't the time to cry, this was the time to act.

_Keep your emotions at bay,Cullen._

I took deep,steading breath and tried to calm myself down.

Turning to Renee I gasped at her fragile demeanor, she was very pale even more than her usual ivory skin.

I wanted to see her pale blue eyes and her girlish smile but I found instead ice cold skin and a face dull of pain which was worse than being in pain because it meant she… that she had... any of her trademark motions.

I didn't dare to feel her pulse,I didn't want to know if she was...

_No! _

She was going to survive this,I was about to start given her heart a rhythm again when she started writhing and screaming.

Pain was good, she was alive and feeling.

She opened her eyes and I could see she was hurting.

Then I saw it,the bite with streams of venom dropping from her arm.

She was changing!

Nestor wanted to change her!

I heard Leah's howl and much to my dismay saw Sasha trying to brake her skull.

"No!"I shouted.

I wanted to help her but just as Sasha was about to accomplish her goal Jacob took her by the waist and started biting her.

Nestor's face started to appear and I confirmed I knew him but I didn't remember exactly what his name was.

Sasha struggled to buck Jacob off but she didn't seem angered by his acts but...pleased.

She actually smiled.

"Do you think it bothers me,Jacob?"she asked him.

Jacob seemed confused as well as I did.

Nestor took Jacob and threw him away then he sprinted toward me.

Sasha stood next to me,Nestor was grabbing me by my neck.

Leah and Jacob growled at them.

"Nestor,my love...why don't you kill her?"Sasha asked him.

This was it.

The end.

_'I love you.'I said to Jacob in his mind._

Without hesitation,he phased.

"No! Don't kill her,kill me if you want,you can torture me as you desire but don't hurt her,please,"he said,without taking his eyes from mine.

Sasha frowned.

"What's the fascination with her? I've seen you and I know your feelings for her are strong."

She'd seen him?

Jacob tried to approach but Nestor grabbed my broken arm it made me scream.

"Don't hurt her!"he said through gritted teeth.

Nestor chuckled.

Sasha walked toward Jacob,he didn't flinch because he wasn't afraid of her.

She walked around him,examining his naked body.

Mine,Jacob is mine,harpy!

"You haven't answer my question,Jacob,"she said,talking to him in his ear.

It only increased my loathe toward her.

I could see Jacob's pain,I almost could read his mind.

His eyes alone said;

I am sorry,it hurts me that it hurts you.

"I am imprinted on her,I don't love her it's something much more...greater."he confessed.

Sasha thought about it.

"Imprinted on her? What does that even means?"she asked,touching his pack tattoo.

He recoiled from her touch,the look he gave her only meant one thing,disgust.

"It's a wolf thing,you wouldn't understand,it's more than love."he said.

She appeared next to me.

She tutted as she snaked her fingers in one of my loosened curls.

"I am going to kill her,say goodbye."

The way Jacob looked at me,the way every hope vanished from his eyes,like the the sun itself was being destroyed,like if his life was ending...

My heart was pounding so hard I feared it would stop just from my hurt.

Jacob's eyes blurred in unison with mine.

Then he felt to his knees in front of Sasha.

"Please,I beg you,I will do anything you want me to...just let her go,"he pleaded.

Sasha smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

She kissed Nestor in his cheek.

"Let her go,Nestor."she whispered.

And he let me go,I fell to the ground wailing,everything of my body hurt,I was all covered in blood,glass and veneer.

I took a deep breath and crawled toward Jacob.

Sasha stepped on my hand,breaking two of my already injured fingers.

I started crying,I couldn't take it anymore,I was so tired,I just wanted this to end.

I felt so little,like an insignificant ant before an elephant.

"Where are you going? You are not going with him,he's going with me,"

"He is mine,h

e belongs to me,"I said,possessiveness laced in my voice.

She laughed at me,like if what I said was merely amusing to her,I still couldn't believe why someone so beautiful could be this evil.

_Fallen angel_,I unconsciously thought.

"He was yours,now he is mine,"she stated.

Even when I was this severely injured and given all my misfortunes I,somehow found strength to laugh without humor at her.

"He'll always belong to me,he'll always be mine,"I assured her.

Suddenly Leah lunged herself at Sasha,I saw her disappearing and I knew she would win.

Jacob phased and ran toward a disappearing Nestor.

I felt two hands clasping my neck hard,but it didn't last long,Seth appeared and threw Sasha

of Leah.

Then the packs were there fighting them,my family as well.

Dad tried to read their thoughts, Alice tried to see their future movements, Jasper tried to feel their emotions.

I crawled toward Charlie and Renee.

I saw them fighting, Jacob tried to bite the invincible attacker who was attacking Seth.

Renee was writhing, Charlie immobile and I...and I was falling asleep.

I felt the rain in my face washing away all the blood that has long since dried and I welcomed it.

I stared at the gray clouds above me while I heard the loud grunts, growls and shouts of my family.

I was brave, I was giving myself that.

At least I endured what Sasha and Nestor did to me.

Rolling to my side I snuggled and curled next to Charlie, he was so cold almost...hard.

Tears streamed like waterfalls down my cheeks.

I didn't save them.

I tried...but I didn't.

And now my family was trying to protect me and Renee was changing and I would never forgive myself over Charlie's death.

I touched his cheek and kissed him.

"I love you,grandpa,forgive me,I couldn't..."I sobbed.

"I couldn't save you,"I was crying aloud,hiding in the croak of his neck.

I heard a deafening sound in my ear,and it was as if I could see everything in slow motion before me,but I didn't hear anything but my low heart rhythm.

It was cold,so cold...I just wanted Jacob.

THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE.

Nestor panicked, the Cullens were there, Sasha was reluctant to admit herself but she felt anxious.

Edward was beyond mad, he was ready to kill and so did Bella,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie without doubt,Emmet was up to fight,even Esme and Carlisle who were the most peaceful of them all wanted revenge.

Carlisle could smell the blood,he knew Nessie was injured but he needed to help them to find the attackers who were invisible to their eyes.

Seth needed to save his sister,even when she wanted to kill Ness he still loved Leah,he wanted to save her.

Leah couldn't even understand what was happening,it was as if she was waking up from a dream and when she did she was strangling Nessie,Jacob understood what happened to her,she wasn't herself when she attacked his Ness.

Jasper tried to focus on their emotions but it was as if they didn't exist at all.

Suddently,Edward felt her,he took her by her neck.

"Emmett,Jasper!"he shouted at his brothers.

Jasper grabbed her waist and Emmett her torso.

She appeared and they saw her,how someone so beautiful could be so evil?

Then,they tugged hard and broke her into pieces,she turned into dust.

Alice,Rosalie and Bella enlightened her ashes in fire finally ended her and sending her to hell.

Nestor gasped,his...love was dead...the Cullens killed her.

His world collapsed, she was his sun, his everything.

He was beyond hurt,Sasha,his Sasha was dead,while he still was not visible for the Cullens,he ran and escaped away.

Jacob phased and ran toward Renesmee.

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (RENESMEE CULLEN)**

I felt Jacob touching my face everything was blurry ,the only thing I could see clearly was his beautiful face.

He tried to carry me but I winced and wailed.

"Don't move me,I can't bear it,"I said.

He touched my face,his expression was pained like,almost if he could feel my hurt.

"I need to carry you,I need to get you out of here,"

"Charlie,Renee,"I whispered.

I felt Carlisle next to me.

"He bit her but didn't have the time to give her his venom, she's save,Jacob,"Carlisle soothed him.

"Dad! Mom!" Mom shouted,she was touching Charlie's face.

"He died,"Rosalie whispered.

"No!" Mom shouted while she hugged him fiercely.

They all were kneeling at my side watching me carefully almost with pity,I wondered idly how bad I looked.

Jacob hand was holding mine softly but it gave me strength.

"I am afraid of falling asleep,"I muttered.

"Sleep,baby,I'll be here when you wake up."he said.

And I did.

**THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE**

"She's changing,we need to get her home where there is no fresh blood near her,"Carlisle said,while he caressed her forehead.

Jacob looked up at Edward,panic seizing him.

"I am going to take her to my house,Ness can't be near a newborn vampire,"

Bella and Edward nodded.

"That's true,we don't know how she's going to react,"Carlie's said,worried about his granddaughter.

"I want to clean him and I want to bury him properly,"Bella said,her unbeating heart almost hurt.

"I am going to carry her,"said Edward taking Renesmee from Jacob's arms,he phased and ran with Edward toward the reservation.

"We are going to take Maggie home,"said Seth,Leah was holding his hand.

"We don't want Renee going nuts with blood,"he said when Rosalie looked perplexed at him.

Carlisle nodded.

"I'll go with you,I need to connect her,if I don't she'll…um…die,"

Leah flinched _How could he be so heartless?_

"Emmett,take Renee to the cottage,please,"

And they all ran toward the Cullen mansion.

(-)

"Something is wrong,I know when someone is changing and I am sure he is,"said Carlisle to Edward.

Pause."What are we going to do? Renee and Charlie newborns while Nessie is hurt and bleeding,"Bella trailed off thinking in her daughter,she couldn't see her,she couldn't go to the reservation.

"I believe Jacob will take care of her,she's save with him,love"said Edward,trying to soothe his wife.

"Jacob said he was going to call us when Renesmee wakes up,"

"Two days,she's been unconscious two days! Carlisle,"argued Bella.

"I gave her too many pain killers,they hurt her severely,I don't know how she endured it,"Carlisle tried to reason with his daughter-in-law.

"She is brave,like her mother,"said Edward,looking at his wife.

"The bravest."confirmed Bella.

"I cannot believe Sasha did that to Leah,"muttered Carlisle.

"I know she wasn't herself,I swear"confirmed Edward.

"Leah defended Renesmee,I saw she wasn't the same,"Bella muttered.

"She was broken when she saw Maggie,"Carlisle commented.

"Has she improved since October?"

Carlisle shook his head saddened because of his patient.

"No at all,she's not waking up,"

Alice's vision blurred,she saw the once big pale blue eyes of Renee,turning bloody red.

Renee seemed younger she'd never seen anything like this Renee looked utterly beautiful, such lovely features,she looked just like Bella.

Alice giggled when she realized they resembled immensely in temper and because she'd finally found someone as stubborn as she was.

Edward saw his sister's vision like his own,his lips curling slowly into a perfect white smile.

"It's time," said Edward, everyone appeared in the room, waiting for them to wake up.

They heard the last heartbeat of her now hardened heart.

The last necessarily breath her lungs longed for,she touched her waist and frowned,why her skin felt so...so...perfect?

She heard Edward's chuckle and opened her eyes.

Everything seemed too clear and extremely bright.

Like if somehow her eyes managed to turn from needing glasses to high definition eyes.

She could hear everything,the wind outside the window,the electricity running through the light bulbs,someone laughed in the T.V.

Outside,a couple of miles away someone was hearing the radio,a car...in the road near the Cullen's house.

_"Let's fly,let's fly away!"_

Sinatra,she recognized him,one of her favorites.

She also heard the over familiar chuckle of Emmett,what was happening to her?

How could she even hear all those sounds,she stood up and walked near the sunbeams near the window.

She gasped when her skin sparkled like diamonds.

She gaped at his shining arms.

"What happened to me,"she squeaked,she was surprised when she did not stammered.

She covered her mouth with her hands.

Why her voice sounded too perfect,almost musical,

She saw her daughter and sprinted to her.

"Bella!"she cried while hugging her.

Bella gasped,Renee was strong,now she understood Emmett's wounded ego when she won him in strength.

"Mom,it hurts me,"

Renee frowned but let go of her daughter.

"But you are..."she trailed off.

Bella grabbed her shoulders.

"It's going to be alright,I won't let you hurt anybody,"she soother her mother.

Suddenly Bella felt anxious,worried,too worried,like Renee.

Edward,Carlisle,Esme,Rosalie,Emmett,Alice even Jasper who was surprised to discover something.

"She is an emotional changer,I can feel her anxiety,"said Carlisle,remembering Aro's sister ability.

"How do you know?"Bella and Rosalie asked in unison.

"A what?"Renee asked in her new,childlike musical soothing voice.

"When I lived with the Vulturis,I was often affected by Aro's sister and Caius's wife,she had the same ability,"murmured Carlisle,remembering her lovely face and kind emotions.

Edward could read her mind but Charlie was as silent as his wife and daughter,Renee's mind was such a funny thing to read,she was like a child.

Charlie opened his eyes,everything was very clear she could see the exact radios of the dust particles floating above him.

He breezed next to his fiancée and his daughter.

"Bells, what happened to me?" He asked, as he sprinted outside, looking for something he longed…blood.

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (RENESMEE CULLEN)**

I woke up at midnight,I looked at my surroundings and sighed in relief when I saw Jacob,sitting on a chair with his arms crossed looking at me.

"Jacob,"I whispered.

He didn't smiled or kissed me as I was expecting to.

It made me frown.

He didn't even nod, he just stared at me.

I wanted to ask him what his problem was when I saw his bloodshot eyes.

He'd cried,a lot it seemed.

"Do you even know how I felt when I read your text?"he asked me.

I was silent,I didn't have anything to say.

"I thought you were dead,for minutes I thought that you were dead Carlie! How do you think I felt?"he demanded.

I let my gaze fall to the floor,I knew I'd hurt him but not this much.

"I needed to save them,"

"I DON'T CARE! I WAS FREAKING DYING!" I closed my eyes when he shouted, he'd never shouted at me and I didn't like it.

"If you are going to shout at me, leave!" I snapped, I wasn't taking any cramp.

He closed his eyes, exasperated at me.

I wanted to cry to scream obscenities at him, he was so frustrating sometimes and I couldn't bare it!

"You don't understand." He breathed.

I looked at him, arms crossed protectively around myself, he was looking straight to me, and the wave of emotion emanated from him and almost drown me.

"You. Are. My. Everything. You don't understand it even when I tell you time after time. I don't have a life if you aren't in it, and the fact that someone wanted to kill you…I swear I planned to asked them to kill me as well.

"All my life, I have been waiting for you, I have fallen to your feet and I am willingly to do as you say, I am your slave, I would die for you that's the depth of my love for you."

A tear escaped me, he reached out and wiped it away, I took his hand and forced him to stand, he did and kissed me softly, my tears flavored our kiss.

"I love you, I am so sorry, Jacob,"

"Don't you ever do that to me again, my heart has suffered more than enough for a life time,"

"Everything is going to be okay, everything."

He pressed a kiss to my lips, carefully avoiding to touch any on m wounds but his love was soothing my heart already.

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (LEAH CLEARWATER)**

As Seth and I lunged in the sofa and watched Monday night crap tv try, I remembered what happened a few weeks ago when Maggie finally woke up and she'd been crazy about what I did and how I dared to hurt Renesmee and blah, blah, blah, blah.

I let her bark though, I deserved it.

Anyway, Seth explained it to her what the freaking vampire girl had me in some kind of trance and it wasn't me, I mean, Jacob was cute and had a hot body but I've never liked him seriously.

Besides, I wasn't planning in imprint or fall in love in anyone, my heart was healed since Sam, and I didn't want the wound to re-open but to heal completely, people still thought that I was madly, head over the hills in love with him but the truth was I didn't care anymore, he was happy and Emily as well.

I was better alone, I wanted to see Nessie, I kind of grew to like the little girl after all, she's sweet enough not the kind that bothers, we become friends since arrived to the reservation while her grandpa's, whom become bloodsuckers very recently thanks to a certain hotheaded vamps.

Seth was snoring aloud when my stomach grumbled.

"Seth," I said.

"Seth," I said again, louder.

"Seth!"

But it was no use, with a growl I threw a pillow at him and even then he didn't respond.

"God, imagine if I was choking or something,"

He was as good as dead.

Indeed, I stood and checked if he head pulse, he had one.

I directed myself to the kitchen and looked for something in the fridge when I found a half-eaten meat cake, I grabbed a spoon and eat it directly from the casserole.

When I finished it all I felt funny, perhaps the cake was too old but it was beyond impossible because with Seth and I always prowled around the house.

But still I didn't feel good so I decided I would take a quick shower besides that's what I needed, or a little action the pack decided to take a break and we hadn't seen the boys since I came back.

The water was warm against my skin as I scrubbed down all the dirt and mud from cleaning the garden one of the many duties I had to do as part of my punishment.

That and clean the house, wash the dished, do the laundry keep her and Seth well fed, I didn't complain I just did the work without complain I knew Maggie was in all her right to do it.

When I was finally clean dried myself and wrapped myself in the towel and sat in front of my hair dresser and combed my hair.

There was a knock on the door and I went to the living room to find a profoundly asleep Seth.

With a heavy sigh I walked over the door and opened it.

It felt as if someone pierced me with an anchor right in the middle of the stomach, it hurt as well as it burnt.

At first I didn't understand, it was as if all what I knew was new again as If all was gloom and bleak and now it all shone in bright, blinding Technicolor.

Not my love felt for Maggie, for Seth my deceased mother and father not even myself love, it all turned to nothing…nothing compared to this strange feeling stirring and invading every cell, muscle and bone inside me, scorching throughout my veins and clinging to the core of the soul.

His. I knew I was his since I got lost in those deep pale blue eyes.

I didn't even know his name and I was lost in love with him.

He felt to his knees and kissed my hands.

"I've finally found you." Said the guy.

The olive of his skin only made the blue of his eyes to glow.

**EPUILOGUE **

I was sitting on Jacob's bed as Leah combed and braided my long, copper colored hair.

She added eagle feathers, ribbons and other traditional things to my curls as a Quileute tradition for the packs woman.

"Isn't it too early to move in with him?" I asked her.

I could see her reflection on the mirror, she was smiling crookedly.

"Ness, it has been three months since I met Loyd and I have no doubt he loves me, this has never happened before, two persons imprinted and I don't want to wait, please don't judge me at least not you,"

I wanted to asker something but I didn't dare, perhaps she was with a child maybe that's why there were hurrying this up.

"I won't," I assured her.

"There you go, let's go,"

I stood up looked myself in the mirror, no trace of what happened to me since Sasha died.

A shiver ran along my spine, goose bumps raising on my skin.

"Let's go,"

We walked with our arms linked together, smiling at gossiping as any normal girls our age, it was nice to have a best friend, someone to rely things and someone to hear you and ask for advice.

As we arrived to the bonfire the guys arranged to the arriving of the red moon cycle I realized we've advanced incredibly in our relationship it went from;

_I WANT TO KILL YOU_ to _Can I borrow your nail polish?_

We arrived to a flowered glade where the guys sat in cut trunks near the bonfire burning marshmallows with cookies and chocolate.

Jacob and Loyd hurried over and I observed eagerly as I saw him smiling brightly at her sight, he ran and hugged her carrying her to sit.

Jacob was staring at me, lost in thought then shook his head and smiled.

He ran to me and kissed me hard, burning lips steady in comparison with mine, I slid my fingers through his silky dark brown hair and sighed in contentment.

"I love you so," I breathed into his lips.

"I love you even more,"

He linked our hands tightly and directed me to a grassed area with bright wildflowers, he leaved and returned with mugs with hot chocolate, marshmallows and homemade cookies cooked by Emily and Leah.

While I gave a big bite to the cookie, he looked at me.

"You still hadn't forgiven me,"

"I will never forget any reckless act of yours," he confirmed.

"Is this going to last forever? Because I'm tired of you looking at in that way, Black,"

"But I still love you immensely," he said, kissing my hand.

"Is not enough." I said as I stood up and walked away from him.

"Ness! Hey wait up! Carlie Cullen!"

I didn't stop, I walked until I couldn't breathe anymore.

Tears prickled at the back of my eyes, as I climbed the wooden stairs of the tree house.

I couldn't see my parents, I missed my aunts and uncles and grandparents but it wasn't save being near Charlie and Renee and I Jacob hadn't touched me since the incident with certain crazy ass vampires.

I was sitting in the middle of the bed sobbing silently when he opened the door.

I stood up, as I walked toward the door.

He grabbed me by my waist and crushed me to him.

"Renesmee," he growled.

I pushed him but when he kissed me, like he used to, a kiss that said I love you, I want you made me subdue to him completely.

His hands slid down my short pale yellow dress as he kneaded the soft skin of my inner thighs, until he reached my white cottoned underwear, his eager fingers slid softly barely touching my slick cleft.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

I gasped at the tenderness of his touch, my lips kissing his collarbone.

I unbuttoned his white shirt and caressed his muscles, I pushed him to the bed and cradled his legs, so he would be immobile and at my mercy to do as I wished.

I unzipped his fly and pressed a kiss to his to the growing bulge between his legs, he closed his eyes and relished my touch.

I nibbled him from hipbone to hipbone then, I kiss and licked the trial of dark hair above his low belly, kissing each hard muscle of his body.

I removed his pants and when he stood naked before me he almost tore my dress.

With his teeth, the slid my panties and threw them away.

His lips kissing the top of my breasts and his rolled my nipples hard.

"Jacob,"

He settled between my legs and entered my slowly, very slowly.

I moaned loudly as he stirred inside me, brushing the overly tender spot inside me.

My eyes locked on his, as he moved inside and out of me, making love to me.

I knew Jacob and I would be together all night until the daybreak and forever.

**THIRD PERSON PAST TENSE**

The man stood outside the tree house, hearing what the boy and the girl were doing.

He made a face of disgust, but they were going to pay for what they did to his Sasha, all the Cullens but that girl had to pay with blood and he was going to make sure his lover's life wasn't unnoticed and unpunished.

_That's all, I hope you liked it!_


	22. SEQUEL

There is a sequel, is called Red Moon, check it at my other stories, I thought you should know.


End file.
